


Various Characters x Reader Oneshots

by cheesepuffcrumbs



Category: Haikyuu!!, Last Legacy (Visual Novel), Shall We Date?: Obey Me!, Visual Novel - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gender Neutral, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 63,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesepuffcrumbs/pseuds/cheesepuffcrumbs
Summary: A compilation of Characters x Reader Oneshots I've written. Reposted from my Tumblr account onto here for easier access.
Relationships: Anisa/Felix/Sage Lesath/You, Ashido Mina/Reader, Ashido Mina/You, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Azumane Asahi/You, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/You, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Bokuto Koutaro/Reader, Bokuto Koutaro/You, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Garou (One-Punch Man)/Reader, Garou (One-Punch Man)/You, Gojo Satoru/Reader, Gojo Satoru/You, Haiba Lev/Reader, Jirou Kyouka/Reader, Jirou Kyouka/You, Kaminari Denki/Reader, Kaminari Denki/You, Kirishima Eijirou/Reader, Kirishima Eijirou/You, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kozume Kenma/You, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/You, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/You, Midoriya Izuku/Reader, Midoriya Izuku/You, Nanami Kento/Reader, Sage Lesath/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/You, Sero Hanta/Reader, Sero Hanta/You, Shinsou Hitoshi/Reader, Shinsou Hitoshi/You, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/You, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader, Takami Keigo | Hawks/You, Tendou Satori/Reader, Tendou Satori/You, Todoroki Shoto/Reader, Todoroki Shoto/You, Togata Mirio/Reader, Togata Mirio/You, Tokoyami Fumikage/Reader, Tokoyami Fumikage/You, Ukai Keishin/Reader, Ukai Keishin/You
Kudos: 108





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Please check the warnings to see if you're comfortable reading the chapter.

Hi. Uh, nice to meet you. Most, if not all, of my works are from my Tumblr account. I just wanted to compile them here.

Anyways, thanks.

(◕‿◕)  
---


	2. Touch (Haiba Lev/GN Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: The following contains sex scenes, blindfolding, slight orgasm denial and sudden penetration. I used @vgersix‘s kinktober prompt list.
> 
> Created during Kinktober 2020

> 𝐓𝐨𝐮𝐜𝐡 (𝐇𝐚𝐢𝐛𝐚 𝐋𝐞𝐯/𝐆𝐍 𝐑𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐞𝐫) 🔞❤️🌶️  
> 𝐅𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐨𝐦: 𝐇𝐚𝐢𝐤𝐲𝐮𝐮
> 
> 𝐊𝐢𝐧𝐤𝐭𝐨𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝐃𝐚𝐲 𝐎𝐧𝐞: 𝐁𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐝𝐟𝐨𝐥𝐝

A shiver ran down your spine as you felt the pair of wet lips trail kisses down your stomach, a breathless moan passing your lips at the sensation. Each kiss was slow and sensual, sending waves of excitement coursing through your body and adding to the pleasure that you felt. Lev’s large hands gently caressing your sides as he continued to lay kisses upon your bare skin, illuminated by the soft glow of your bedside lamp. Emerald orbs flicked up to look at your expression, cheeks flushed with your cute lips parted to take sharp intakes of breath, an attempt to silence any of the louder and lewder moans to pass your lips as you anticipated where he could possibly move. 

Who knew you could get so sensitive just because you were blindfolded? He could only guess but he seemed to have underestimated how beautiful and alluring you could be when you were drowned with pleasure by him. From the way your chest would rise and fall at an unsteady pace, the way your hips would roll in desperation, needing more friction and more contact than what Lev was currently giving you and the way your hands would tightly grip the sheets and pillows by your head in attempt to ground yourself as to not be carried away by the frustratingly amazing pleasure that you felt. To him it was all so beautiful. 

“You’re shaking so much.” He commented in a hushed whisper once he moved to your sex, his head just hovering above your heated core while one arm hooked itself under your thigh and one hand traced shapes on your abdomen. A chuckle passed his lips at your expression, while you responded with a soft fustrated whimper. “O..Of course I’m shaking…. You’ve been teasing me for so long, you ass.” You commented after finding your voice, your leg instinctively letting your boyfriend drape it over his shoulder while also accepting the teasing touches he would make on your sensitive body. Part of you hated how slow he was going but at the same time, the sensation and the pleasure it brought you, it was ten times better than what you’d usually feel.

“You just look so beautiful when you’re quivering beneath me…“ He commented softly and playfully that you could almost feel the way his lips were curled into a smile. You would’ve commented about how **he** shakes when you touch him but before you could say a word, a sinful moan ripped through the silence of your bedroom when you felt his mouth finally touch sex. You didn’t even try to stop the way your body trembled when your aching region was finally given attention to, in fact, you even whimpered out your partner’s name in pleasure. Your hips rolled up into his face without any hesitation, moans spilling past your lips like waterfall as Lev mercilessly pleasured your sex. His tongue, his lips and the way he would suckle and moan around your heated sex sent waves of pleasure through you.

His mouth enveloped your swollen sex, suckling and moaning around it, his tongue moving along the tense flesh and lapping up the juices that continued to spill from your arousal. His hands massaged at your hips, with his thumbs occasionally pressing into the dips of your hips while he continued to pleasure your sex. Your eyes were shut tight beneath the blindfold, tears spilling and soaking the cloth from the pleasure that was being given to your sex. Part of you was thankful that you couldn’t see right now since you were sure that Lev would’ve loved it if you made eye contact with him while he pleasured your aching sex. But he wasn’t pleasuring your sex to make you cum, no he was stimulating you to tease you. 

“L…Lev… Please… “ You whimpered softly at him, biting down on your lower lip in a fruitless effort to keep yourself from whining like a dog in heat as your partner continued to pleasure you, yet kept himself from letting you actually release. Your whines and begging seem to have fallen on deaf ears as Lev continued to indulge himself in pleasuring your sex, any and all attempts to get him off were useless as he could easily push your hands away and keep your hips planted against his face.

“L.. Lev, please– aH!“ A yelp ripped through your throat as your boyfriend slipped a finger in your entrance, the sudden penetration from his finger sending a tinge of pain through the swollen flesh amidst all the pleasure that stimulated you. Tears continued to soak your blindfold, much like how your own juices and Lev’s saliva probably soaked the bed, not that either of you cared right now. After a little while of his teasing and preparation of your hole, he pulled away from your sex, your body twitching and shaking in the stimulation he’s put on you, nonsensical blabbers passing your lips. All he could understand from that was his name and ‘please’. As he leaned back to admire your twitching body he cooed at the way your sex twitched and your body would tense in anticipation when he would adjust himself.

“You look so good for me, sunflower… You want me don’t you? You want me to fuck you into the mattress and cream you, don’t you?” He asked you with a purr, earning himself a string of incoherent words but he could make out a ‘yes’ and ‘please’ in your babbling. A grin spread across Lev’s face at the sight of your quivering figure, all sprawled out on the sheets, aching and begging for him to help you reach that pleasurable, sensational and mind-breaking high that you’ve been craving for since two hours ago. He knew just what to do to bring you what you wanted. Reaching over to the bedside drawer, Lev pulled out a bottle of lube to help his mischievous little plan, his playful grin never leaving his face for a second. 

“You’re so stimulated, aren’t you, my little sunflower?” Lev cooed at you as he got back into his previous position, kneeling in front of you with his cock mere centimeters away form your entrance. Opening the bottle cap, he squirted an incredibly generous amount of lube on his cock, coating his length completely with the transparent liquid. He gave himself a few strokes, purring and groaning softly at the stimulation to his penis and at the sight of you parting your legs instinctively. Damn, you really wanted this didn’t you? “That’s right, my dear flower… My good little flower~” He cooed softly as he moved closer to you, giving his length one last stroke before he held his cock at the base and lined it up with your entrance. 

The heat that radiated off his cock was enough to make your entrance clamp down on nothing, a muffled “Please” coming from you as you instinctively lifted your knees to expose your entrance even more to him. “Count to three, my little sunflower, you could do that for me, right?” He hissed softly at your display and started rubbing the tip against your hole. You nodded meekly at his command, taking steady breaths in order for you to not stutter out the numbers. After a few encouraging kisses from your boyfriend, you started counting. “One… Two… Th– LEV!” You were forced to scream your boyfriend’s name as he suddenly shoved his entire length inside of you. Your hands flew to grip at his wrists, as you choked on your voice, sounds of surprise and smothered moans leaving your cute and bruised lips. 

This sudden sensation was the one to push you over the edge of your high, your body convulsing underneath him as your release finally came. Your juices spilled from your sex continuously and Lev watched you with lust and adoration in his forest green eyes. He chuckled softly at your reaction, his hips rolling into yours and causing you to shake even more beneath him. One hand reached up to your head, brushing your hair and petting you while he kissed across your cheek and jaw in an apologetic manner. “I’m sorry my little sunflower… I couldn’t help it.” He whispered against your feverish skin. 

“You…. You ass…” You cried out to him, curling up against him as the embarrassment from your climax started to bring you back to a more conscious state. He chortled at your response, pressing a kiss to your ear. “Your reaction was so pleasant, though…“ He murmured teasingly in your ear, giving the shell a few licks while he adjusted himself into a position where his arm propped himself up by your head and his lips were against your ear. The tone of his voice was enticing, already pulling you back into a world of pleasure before you could even realize it for what it is.

**_“I want to see more of those pleasant reactions, my love~”_ **


	3. Surprise (Kuroo Tetsurou/GN Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Kuroo’s birthday but he seems to have forgotten. Not you though.

Kuroo’s a hard-working guy, anyone who knows him knows that. Such is the life of a college boy in Tokyo, but there are times when he can get too caught up in it.

It was around 6 PM when you arrived back at the apartment, the lights turned off and no sound could be heard from the unit, but you knew your boyfriend was there. You walked around the small unit, finding your boyfriend passed out on his desk, hunched over the table with papers messily scattered beneath him. You couldn’t help but frown at the sight. He’s been working too hard, you loved his dedication but sometimes he needed a break.

“This is the third day this week, Kuroo… You’re pushing yourself too much.“ You mumbled softly, sighing as you reached for the messy papers and started fixing them up, picking up the litters as well as turning off his laptop that probably had been running for hours now. After doing so, you reached for a blanket and used it to drape over your sleeping boyfriend. Reaching for his face you brushed away some of the strands of hair away. seeing that he still doesn’t look as calm as he probably should, you could only worry even more.

“Oh baby….“ You whispered softly, letting the tips of your fingers ghost over his skin, barely letting your fingers come in contact with his skin since you didn’t want to wake him up. Pulling your hand away before you could go any further, you stood up properly before heading out of the bedroom. You wanted to whip up something special for dinner to celebrate your lover’s birthday. You made sure your present for Kuroo was in a safe corner in the living room, smiling a little at yourself at the sight, you were sure that Kuroo was going to like it.

After that, you went to the kitchen, setting down the bag of groceries you bought for dinner while also bringing a small cake into the fridge to keep neat and tidy for the sleeping birthday boy. Standing in front of the ingredients on the kitchen counter, you rolled up your sleeves and put an apron on. You weren’t the best cook but not a shitty one either, it’s just that you weren’t creative enough to make dishes. So deciding that you wanted to make Kuroo something nice but also tasty, you resorted to the very trusted internet.

After thirty minutes through searching, and almost two hours of cooking later (failing twice, may I add), you were able to make just enough for the both of you. A sigh passed your lips. For some reason you were a little off today, being a little bit more clumsy than usual and ending up hurting yourself while cooking. Burned yourself from hot water and cut your hand twice. You, of course, immediately treated your injuries and sighed a little, staring at your hands. “Shouldn’t have lifted the damn pot like that…” You murmured to yourself, turning to the clock and squinting your eyes when you realized the time. It’s almost 9 PM. Kuroo’s been sleeping for that long? 

While you did want to let your lover get some rest after having a horrible sleep schedule for three days straight, he hasn’t been eating properly either so you figured you’d wake him up for dinner before letting him sleep again, but this time on the bed and not hunched over his desk. Taking off the apron and hanging it on the hook on the side of the fridge, you went to wake up your boyfriend. You didn’t bother opening the lights in the hallway when you walked through earlier but this time you probably should’ve.

The moment you walked out of the kitchen, you noticed a tall looming figure approach you swiftly which made you scream and lift a hand up to hit the intruder. A resounding smack was heard accompanied by a tired and hurt groan. You quickly opened the lights and turned to the intruder, only to find your boyfriend holding his nose and groaning, the blanket that you put over his shoulders a few hours ago still draped over his shoulders, one hand holding it together. Your hands flew to your mouth as you made a soft sound after realizing who it was before you rushed over to him. 

“Holy fuck– Tetsurou, I’m so sorry–“ You immediately stated, reaching for your partner to see if you did any damage. After pulling his hand off his face, you got your answer when blood started dripping from his nose. “You pack a pretty mean punch ba–“ Not even letting him finish that statement, you dragged his sleepy ass to the kitchen where you could wash the blood dripping from his nose and treat him, while profusely apologizing, of course.

As you guided Kuroo on where to place the ice pack, he seemed to notice the pot of food you were cooking just a while ago. “You usually never cook stuff like that…” He murmured softly, blinking tiredly at you before he held onto the ice pack and leaned back against the counter. You on the other hand sighed softly before preparing him a bowl of what you just made. “Yeah, well, don’t get used to it.” You said sternly, but the smile on your face said otherwise. 

Setting it down on the counter you watched your boyfriend look at it curiously before grabbing something to eat it with. You then decided to eat too, hearing your own stomach grumble, you grabbed another bowl and got some food for yourself, hopping onto the kitchen counter to sit on it. As both of you quietly ate in silence, Kuroo stopped to place a gentle kiss to your cheek. “Thanks babe.” He murmured softy with a hum before you nudged your head back at him, not wanting to kiss him while you were enjoying your food.

After eating you took his bowl and yours to the sink, deciding to wash it later. “I’ll be watching a movie, that okay?” He asked you and you merely hummed as you decided to get the cake out for him and surprise him. Slowly creeping up on your lover after finally getting the cake out of the box, you tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned to look at you, he looked genuinely surprised before it hit him like a truck.

“Fuck! Right… My birthday.“ He mumbled softly, bringing the blanket closer to himself as you moved to sit down on the couch, still holding the cake steadily in your hands. You couldn’t help but sigh at him, “I knew you’d say that dummy.“ You murmured at him, but kept the cake in front of him, the candle you lit keeping a soft glow for your lover. “Thank you.” He murmured at you lovingly, one hand reaching out form under the blanket to settle on your knee. “You’re welcome, now… Blow out the candle and make a wish.“ You said, to which he complied, closing his eyes for a moment, only to open them with a small smile of content before blowing out the candle. 

Leaning back, you set the cake down with a smile before chuckling at him. “I’ll go get us some plates.” You said with a gentle smile, already getting off the couch to take not only to get some forks and plates but also the present that you wanted to give to him. “Tetsurou.” You called out as he looked for movies to watch, not sparing you a glance to which you frowned at. “Kuroo Tetsurou. Our kid will get upset at you.” You stated, which seemed to catch his attention as he laughed at you and set the remote down. “Baby we don’t have a child.” He stated before turning you, eyes widening at the sight of you carrying a small pup in your arms, lazily looking at Kuroo. “Yes we do.” You responded and his eyes started darting from the sleepy pup in your arms to you, his lover.

“No fucking way.“ He stated in disbelief yet standing up, discarding the blanket and walking over to you. You couldn’t help the grin that forced its way to your face as your beloved moved close to you, inspecting the sleepy pup carefully, his fingers reaching for the tiny canine but never touching him, afraid to disturb the small thing. “Yes fucking way. You’re a dad now. Take responsibility.” You stated with a chuckle, looking up at him with a pleased grin while cradling the dog in your arms. He let out a breathless laugh at your statement before he started kissing you, each one sloppier than the last as you two couldn’t stop smiling or laughing. Only pausing when the little on yelped and caught you two off guard. Even then, Kuroo started pecking your lips repeatedly, smiling wider and wider each time before he pulled back enough to hear you say. “Surprise.”

He let out another breathless chuckle and stole another kiss, one hand on your hip while the other was brought up to the dog’s face, Kuroo rubbing one of his knuckles against the dog’s cheek while he pressed his forehead against yours, relishing in the blissful moment you shared. “…I’m very surprised, baby… I love you.”


	4. Too Much (Bokuto Koutaro/Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi/GN Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Overstimulation, Group Sex, Choking, Double Penetration, Creampie, Facial, mentions of breeding, spanking, tummy bulge, genitalia slapping, honorifics, sudden penetration, cum eating/drinking

> 𝐓𝐨𝐨 𝐦𝐮𝐜𝐡 (𝐁𝐨𝐊𝐮𝐫𝐨𝐃𝐚𝐢/𝐆𝐍 𝐑𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐞𝐫) 🔞🌶️

> Note: The third years are already 18+ 

Only two rounds in and you already felt tired, your body aching from the stimulation the three captains gave you.

“Fuck, you took my cock so good, baby… Look at that, your clamping around nothing after I pulled out… You’re really hungry for my cock, huh?” Kuroo’s teasing voice brought you back, rolling your head to notice the messy haired captain eagerly stroking himself to your twitching body that laid on the cold table.

“Lay off, Kuroo, they’re taking the three of us all at once and you’re acting like a dick head.” Daichi’s deeper voice caught your attention as your eyes focused on the Karasuno captain, a hand holding his thick cock by the base and dangling it by your lips.

In a lustfilled daze you leaned closer, pressing soft kisses to the heated shaft and earning a surprised noise from your captain as he jerked away. “Nooo….” You whined softly, reaching for Daichi’s cock and wrapping your fingers around it. Your fingers looked slender in comparison to his cock and yet you were so eager to take it inside your mouth.

“Damn, chibi-chan’s really hungry for some cock, it’s really sexy~” Tetsurou chuckled, stroking his cock to the sight of you moving up until your head dangled on the edge of the table, fingers stroking Daichi’s cock while you suckled on his balls.

“Yo, Kuroobro.” Bokuto called out to his best friend as he himself stroked his length at the sight of you eagerly taking another cock in your mouth. Koutaro then landed a slap to your thighs, earning a squeak from you as you instinctively parted your legs and brought them up to your chest.

Koutaro leaned down and starts licking off some of Kuroo’s cum that seeped out of your hell, enjoying each twitch that came from you. “Since the little owl’s eager for some cock, how about we make ‘em take both of us at once?” The Fukurodani captain suggested, pulling back and landing a smack on your sex, kissing it and landing another hit that made you jump.

Kuroo purred fondly at the idea and already motioned for Daichi to pull his cock away from you, something you whined at. Bokuto lifted you up as he took your spot on the desk and laid on it, letting you lay on his chest facing him. Your hips were kept in the air, Bokuto’s tip rubbing against your leaking entrance.

In your sex crazed state, your tried rolling your sex against his cock, trying to persuade him to push it in and wanting to feel that mind breaking high. But you got the next best thing. Just as you kept trying to take Bokuto’s cock inside you, Kuroo positioned himself and rubbed his tip all over your hole making you moan out his name.

Bokuto’s hands let go of your hips once Kuroo held onto them, one of them pleasing your sensitive front while the other wrapped around your neck tightly. You felt your sex drip with anticipation, Kuroo taking note of it as he started to slap his cock against your hole even more.

Daichi too his spot back in front of you, letting you take his cock inside your mouth and moaning at the warmth. “Oh fuck baby… That’s it… Take my fucking cock…” He hissed in pleasure, moaning softly as he pushed the head past your lips and kept pushing until your nose was pressed into his pubes, your eyes watering from the pressure.

“Holy fuck, that’s so fucking sexy… Look at that bulge in your fucking throat, babe~” Koutaro said as he started slapping your cheek. “Focus, baby owl… Don’t tell me you’re too tired now. We’re going to use and abuse your cute hole until we’re satisfied, that’s what you told us to do, remember?” Bokuto said with a chuckle while Daichi ran a hand through your hair and gripped it, wanting your bangs away from your face as he watched you swallow his cock.

Kuroo chuckled at this and nudged Bo’s knee, giving him the signal. “Hey, baby, why don’t you give **me** some attention, huh?” Kuroo tightly gripped your hips and slammed his cock balls deep inside your hole, earning a muffled scream from you. The ebony haired captain started to land one hit after the other on your ass cheeks, moaning at the way your ass moved.

Without even having any time to recover, Bokuto eased his cock inside the same hole Kuroo has his own thick cock in. You gagged and choked on Daichi’s cock, slobbering and crying over the length and only having the chance to catch your breath when he pulled out of your mouth.

“Nooo…. Puhleasheeeee your… Your going break my holeeee….” You slurred, trying to look over your shoulder only for Daichi to pull your hair back to face him, his cock slapping against your lips. “Hey, focus. You have to pleasure me too, angel.” He murmured, pushing his cock back past your lips and immediately slamming into your mouth. The sounds of you gagging and choking on his cock as started face fucking you gave the other two captains their go signal.

Kuroo would pull out only for Bokuto to thrust inside and would push in when Bo pulled out. Your hole was being abused and stretched the pain slowly turning into pleasure as two thick cocks fucked your leaking hole while another one fucked your throat.

“Look at me… Look at me while I’m fucking your cute fucking mouth, baby…” Daichi hissed breathlessly, pulling your hair back so you could tilt your head to meet his gaze. Your pleasure wrecked expression with drool and tears streaming down your face turned Daichi on so much that he started thrusting faster. Making you sound like you were gargling on his cock.

“Such a fucking cock hungry whore aren’t you, baby?” Bokuto hissed into your shoulder, one hands cupping your chest with his forefinger and thumbs pinching and tugging on your nipples while the other was pressing on your stomach. “You feel that baby? Kuroo and I are both right there inside your fucking tummy…” The owl purred with a grin while Kuroo on the other hand was violently fucking you.

You could no longer comprehend their thrusts as your brain turned into mush from the pleasure. You felt Kuroo’s thrust, causing you to scream while gagging on Daichi’s cock. He landed slaps on your ass, moaning with each time he slipped inside of you.

“Look at you, taking two cock inside of you so fucking easily, you could really become a whore like this. A dirty little slut hungry for some cock.” Kuroo groaned out as his hips became sloppy, signalling that he was close. Bo’s hips also became erratic as you started to shake on top of him.

“Fuck, cumming! ” Daichi hissed in pleasure, thick hot spurts of his cum shooting inside your mouth before he pulled out and started stroking himself, letting the rest of his release spill onto your face. “Fuck baby….”

“Fuck! Me too… Fuck, baby we’re gonna breed your sloppy sex. Fuck, we’re gonna breed you up real well with our fucking cum.” Kuroo hissed as he himself spilled his semen, pulling out so he could spill the rest on your ass and back, holding his cock by the base to paint your ass in his cum. Bokuto came shortly after, slamming balls deep inside your sex to which you whimpered in response, feeling his cum spill inside you made you twitch and convulse.

“That’s right, baby… Take my fucking cum, make sure you aren’t fucking spilling a damn fucking drop.” Bokuto snarled at you, a hand wrapped around your throat once more as he continued to spill inside you, only pulling out when he was done.

“Clamp down, slut. Don’t spill any of our fucking cum.” Kuroo ordered, watching as your body laid limp on the table after Bo got out from under you. Kuroo flipped you onto your back, watching as you let him move you without any defiance. Your legs were hanging off the edge of the table and Kuroo motioned Daichi to come over.

Daichi moved over to them and Kuroo landed a hit on your thigh. You yelped and whimpered, bringing your knees to your head and holding it like that by hooking your arms under your knees. “Push out our cum, babe.. Do it.” Kuroo ordered, watching as your hole tightened and clamped and relaxed in succession, watching the thick white liquid ooze out of your hole.

Still hard, Daichi took his spot and pressed the head of his cock against your hole. He pushed in without hesitation, moaning out your name as you rolled your head to the side, catching the time 12:48.

It’d be a long time before they would let you go.


	5. Chin Up (Sawamura Daichi/GN Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Just some fluffy shit I decided to write since I didn’t feel good last night. Also, somewhat inspired by the Rex Orange County playlist I found. Characters that were chosen are my comfort characters hhh. Pretty badly written, had this in my drafts for a while
> 
> Part 1: Sawamura Daichi

Sitting on the couch while sipping on a cup of hot chocolate your wonderful boyfriend graciously made for you, you focused on the said male that sat on the other end of the couch, casually reading a book. A huff passed your lips at the lack of attention and adjusted your seating position from sitting like a normal person to leaning against the arm rest while you lifted your legs and set it over Daichi’s lap. An amused chuckle passed his lips at your antics but let you do as you pleased, even adjusting to let one of his hands carefully caress your legs in his lap while he continued to read.

You watched him carefully, observing how the smile on his lips never left after he chuckled at you, the way he would gently rest his hand on your legs and even the way he would rub his thumb on you in a reassuring manner. How was he putting up with you?

“You know, if you stare too much, I might melt.“ He stated, catching you off guard as his eyes finally focused on your surprised expression. You felt the heat rush to your cheeks the moment he looked at you, a wave of embarrassment washing over you as you were caught admiring your boyfriend. You huffed softly in reply, turning your head away in order to hide the very obvious blush on your cheeks, to which your boyfriend only laughed at. You did your very best to focus on something else but the thoughts from earlier persisted with you. He was amazing, sweet, strict at times but loving no matter what. While you were a brat, a very needy one at that. You tested his patience constantly and you were always craving for his attention. Part of you wondered if he really loves you or he’s just putting up with you.

“Why me?“ You finally asked after a moment of silence, looking over to see Daichi look cluelessly at you. “What do you mean?“ You asked softly, your gaze dropping to the almost empty mug in your hands. “I mean… Why me? You could’ve had Michimiya… or even Suga…” You said with a soft sad smile as you continued peering into your mug. “Both of them had their crushes on you yet you turned them down. I mean– You’re free to do whatever you want when someone confesses to you but they’re both so much better than me and I can’t…“ You stopped speaking for a moment, hearing Daichi sigh at you and set your legs on the couch as he got up. “I can’t understand why you settled for me when you could’ve had someone so much better–” “Why would I settle for better when I have the best?” He asked you, scooting you over and sitting by you. You looked up to see him wearing the same loving smile he had the day he confessed to you, years ago. 

**“You were, still are and forever will be the best for me.“**


	6. Chin Up (Sugawara Koushi/GN Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft Relationship Scenarios
> 
> Part 2: Sugawara Koushi

Suga’s job as a elementary teacher was fulfilling but also very very draining, each day he’d come to your shared home with the brightest smile on his tired face. Kids were wonderful and yes, they were also a pain in the ass.

“One of them punched another kid in the face over dinosaurs….“ Suga said softly, groaning a little as he adjusted himself to press his face into your neck, snuggling further into your warmth as you both laid in bed. With a soft chuckle you continued to pet his head while he vented out to you.

Your work wasn’t nearly as draining as his since you weren’t running around caring for little gremlins so you were always ready to listen to Koushi’s troubles. It was the least you could do for your sweet lover. Humming softly you pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead and smiled.

“Did they apologise to each other?” You asked him curiously and the silver haired male nodded with a small chuckle. “Yes, yes, after I put them in time out they found out that they had a lot more things in common and were practically inseparable for the rest of the afternoon.” He mused, a small smile gracing his face as he pressed his face further into the crook of your neck.

“…You’d be a wonderful father, Koushi.” You mused in retaliation, watching as your lover pulled back to meet your eyes, his lips curled into a sweet smile before he kissed the top of your nose.

“Really? Well, when should we get our own kid?” He asked with a cheeky grin that made your cheeks flush.


	7. Chin Up (Tendou Satori/GN Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft Relationship Scenarios
> 
> Part 3: Tendou Satori

“Darling~ Wakey wakey~” A voice mused to you, stirring you awake. You attempted to fight back the urge to wake up, your body still tired and mind equally in the same disposition. You groaned at the finger that was poking at your face and the tantalising whispers of sweet nothings to you your ear, lightly swatting your lover away to try and fall back asleep, which was rather difficult for you.

“Ohoho?” The redhead mused as you waved him off, pulling back just enough to watch you roll over along with the blankets, desperately trying to go back to sleep. With his lips curled into a grin, he leaned over to you and kissed at your shoulder, slowly making his way to your ear while trailing sweet kisses on your skin. Once reaching your ear, your lover slowly moved his body to wrap both his arms and legs around your frame.

“If you don’t wake up right now, I’ll end up doing something naughty~” He purred into your ear, nibbling on the shell to at least trigger you enough to wake up, if not just get up. You were obviously both irritated and flustered over Satori’s persistence and while he obviously meant you good, you huffed softly and ducked under the covers, hiding beneath your blankets as if they were enough to protect you.

They weren’t.

It wasn’t long before Satori’s longs slender fingers made their way underneath the sheets and to your body where your lover did not hesitate to starts jabbing and poking and tickling your sensitive sides. You tried to fight his tickles back but ended up wiggling so much that as you fell off the bed with a loud thud, your teasing lover also fell along with you.

As the laughter died down, you were both left heaving from that early morning exercise. With Tendou above you, you laying comfortably on the thick blankets while staring up at your lover, both of you met eyes and with a giggle, leaned to meet each other’s lips for a good morning kiss.


	8. Chin Up (Kuroo Tetsurou/GN Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft Relationship Scenarios

You were at your apartment, busy doing some of the chores as it was your day off. Unluckily for you, your partner wouldn’t be home until the late evening so you’ve taken it upon yourself to not only make the house as clean as possible, but also to reward yourself for doing well at work by watching some of those interesting horror films you’ve been seeing online.

Seated crisscross on the couch, you were watching this horror thriller on the TV, a bowl of popcorn in your lap and a glass of your favourite drink settled onto the coffee table before you. Your eyes were glued to the screen, your focus completely directed to the movie. So much so actually that not only did time pass so quickly, you were also too immersed in your film that your lover, who had gotten off of work earlier than he expected, was already home.

He was curious as to why most of the lights were closed and since he was too tired, didn’t think of much when he saw you hunched under some blankets watching a movie. He should’ve paid attention though.

Creeping up behind you, your lover leaned down to whisper his greetings in your ear. “I’m home~” He purred, which caused you to jump and instinctively slap him in the face from fear. When you noticed that it wasn’t an apparition that was scaring you but your very tired boyfriend, you immediately jumped to your feet to apologize.

“Oh my fucking God–Tetsurou I am so sorry!” You exclaimed, placing the popcorn bowl on the table and hopping off the couch to look at your boyfriend. Understandably, Kuroo was in pain, you sure do hit people hard.

Reaching up to caress his face, you checked to see if you did any serious damage while apologizing to him. “Kiss it better.” He demanded as you said your apologies and of course without any hesitation, you complied, peppering his face with kisses to make up for your actions.

It didn’t take long though before Kuroo had lifted you up and hooked your legs around his waist. Suddenly, he’s not as tired anymore and would seriously want to see you make up for it.


	9. Chin Up (Bokuto Koutaro/GN Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft Relationship Headcanons
> 
> Part 5: Bokuto Koutaro

“And the win goes to the MSBY Jackals!” The announcer proclaimed which caused the fans of the said team to roar. Relief, excitement, pride and so many more emotions filled the stage and honestly, you couldn’t be any more happy. You watched as you beloved ran around the court, laughing and celebrating his team’s win with his teammates.

You screamed your cheers along with the crowd and even though you were just another voice in the sea of people, your lover darted his eyes around to try and locate where you are. Once he did, you waved at him and gave him thumbs-up as you couldn’t really expect him to hear from you considering you sat by the side of these people.

“Oh, what’s this? It looks like MSBY’s number 12 is getting off court to head to the bleachers!” The announcer exclaimed just as you watched your partner do exactly as the announcer said. So many emotions rushed through you the moment you realize what your lover had planned. Was it okay for him to do this? Won’t he be scolded for suddenly rushing off into the bleachers without even properly finishing the match? All of your thoughts were suddenly wiped out of your brain as you saw your grinning boyfriend rushing up the stairs to meet you. And instinctively, you reached out to him too.

Meeting him halfway, you wrapped your arms around Koutaro’s neck just as he wrapped his arms around your waist. Without any hesitation, your lover picked you up and spun you around. The crowd cheered for this moment and the moment you pulled back, you leaned back in immediately to kiss his lips, The crowd cheered, screeched and roared for you both but that wasn’t what was important to either of you.

Pulling back with a smile, you grinned as your hands moved to cup his face, your forehead pressed against each other’s and noses rubbing. With wide smiles on both of your faces, you mused to him. “Congratulations, my ace~”


	10. Chin Up (Kozume Kenma/GN Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft Relationship Scenarios
> 
> Part 6: Kozume Kenma

Sometimes Kenma would stream hours upon hours with no breaks in between and while you had nothing against his profession, you were getting worried about his health. So, it would be a norm for you to either buy him something to munch on while working or make something for him to eat and drink. Either way, you were always mindful to carefully slip inside his room to place some food on his table so he could eat something.

Today though, you were having some trouble with your own work so you were caught up in your office way past the time you usually went home so you could have dinner with Kenma. It was always a rule that both of you would have dinner and breakfast together at the very least.

So coming home from work after a long, boring and tiring day, you waltzed into your shared home. You already took off your shoes at the entrance and immediately headed to the kitchen to get something to eat, sighing and groaning out as you stretched your arms, trying to release the tension in your body when you found your lover in the said kitchen. 

Now it wasn’t weird to find Kenma rummaging through the cupboards to get either of you something to eat but seeing your partner donning an apron while cutting up vegetables and cooking was truly something new to your eyes. “Oh, you’re home.” He mused as you walked up to him to see what he was doing. You caught a whiff of what was in the pot and smiled, it was one of your favourite meals.

“Soooo… Mr. Kozume–“ “Please don’t call me that–“ “May I ask what you’re cooking right now?“ You asked with a small grin. You loved teasing Kenma when you had the chance since he himself would tease you just the same. Watching as his cheeks grew slightly red in hue, you chuckled as he waved you off before muttering. “You always take care of me. So, it’s only fair that I take care of you too.“ 

This caused a smile to grace your face as you reached out to him and hugged him tightly, leaning to kiss his cheek with a grin as you mused, “I love you.” You purred fondly at him, watching his expression soften as he leaned to kiss your lips as well, mumbling in reply, 

“I love you too.“


	11. Fuck Buddies (Kozume Kenma/GN Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual scenes, facial, recording, possessive behavior, fwb relationship

Balancing his life as a student, professional video gamer and online personality, Kenma had little to no time to look for love like everyone else. Not like he was ever interested in the idea anyway. But he was similar to some of his peers in one simple way. He was a human with human needs. While he wasn’t too keen on developing relationships that wasn’t necessary to his success or interest, he didn’t like that one of the relationships he had that brought him some form of amusement would end without his say in it.

His relationship with you was purely physical, no love was involved in any of it, you were a tool that he used to relieve himself of his frustrations and you were fine with that. There was nothing more to either of you than friends that fucked around occasionally for relief, sometimes pleasure. The only rule was when you both agreed to meet up for a session, you both had to show up and when the other didn’t for no reason, they would be punished. He didn’t care about whatever relationships you formed, but there was something that didn’t sit well with him when he noticed how you were getting too close to this one other creator.

During a week-long convention, he brought you along for very obvious reasons. Despite being a big creator on a video-streaming platform, he wasn’t as busy during these times as he usually would so he was using this time to ‘take care’ of himself using you.

But you weren’t around him like usual. No. Instead, you were hanging out with this one other creator. At first he didn’t care, you could give anyone else your attention, that was fine with him. But when you didn’t show up to your hotel room to do as you both agreed upon, it was understandable that he was upset. What were you doing? Was that guy really more important than the relationship you both had? Sure you both were just friends but, a rule is a rule. A promise is a promise and that’s what he wanted you to learn.

“Hey, suck it properly now…“ He mumbled, one hand firmly gripping your hair while the other one held his phone in his hand. He was watching you through the recording on the screen, a small smile on his face as he watched you struggle to take his cock in your mouth. With a fistful of your hair in his hold, he tugged your head back, watching your teary expression. “Look at you, having a hard time swallowing my cock…” He mused, guiding your head up and down his cock while you looked at the camera, expression slightly irked.

“Are you mad? That’s unfair, you know. You’re the one that didn’t follow the rule in the first place. I have to punish you, like we agreed.“ He mused, huffing softly before he pushed your head down on his cock, watching as your eyes crossed from the pressure of his cock entering your throat. “That’s right, that’s the expression I like to see on you… Choking on my cock.“ He muttered, keeping your head there, moaning and groaning under his breath as your throat shifted swiftly in between clamping and relaxing around his cock. 

He watched as your eyes focused on him, that fire to fight him slowly losing it’s light as you would once again succumb to both your desires and realize that he was the better one. He was the one who knew you better, he knew how to make you feel good and you were the only one for him.

“Fuck… I’m gonna cum– shit…“ Kenma hissed in pleasure, pushing his hips flush into your face, your nose nuzzling his pubes while he threw his head back in pleasure. A strained growl passed his lips as he looked back down at you. He pulled his cock out of your mouth, an instinctive whine passing your lips in between coughs, releasing what was left in his dick on your face. 

Heated breaths were exchanged in between you too, Kenma’s knees growing shaky from his release. His cock was still hard, resting on your cum covered face. You, on the other hand, knew why Kenma was upset. It was all part of your plan, after all. Kissing his cock despite the cum on your face, you reached one hand to stroke his shaft while you kissed and sucked on the tip. “…I thought you wanted to punish me?” You asked with a small purr, watching as Kenma’s expression shifted once more. Gripping your hair, he didn’t hesitate to shove his cock back inside your mouth, moaning as you gagged and choked on his dick.

“Oh I will, kitten. I’ll teach you, your fucking lesson.“ He mused, keeping his cock shoved down your throat. “I’ll teach you by using all your holes and making you so accustomed to my dick that no one else can satisfy you but me.“ He mumbled, setting his phone on the bedside table to get a better angle of you sucking his dick. With both hands gripping your hair now, Kenma started rutting his hips, basically face fucking you. “And I’ll start with this mouth of yours.“


	12. Count (Ukai Keishin/GN Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: I am so fucking late to this bullshit. BUT. Here’s one for all ya’ll Ukai simps out there. Hopefully, ya’ll like this. I won’t say that this is a sub/dom dynamic since I don’t have a proper grasp or understanding around that concept. BUT. Ukai takes the lead here. Pre-established safe word.
> 
> Warnings: Dirty talk, impact play (spanking), sex toys, manhandling the reader, slight bondage, slight degradation

You hummed playfully while staring out the window, watching the clouds and trees you pass by as you sat comfortably in your boyfriend’s car. You decided to visit him during your off from work and spent the entire day with him. From spending some time at the store to watching him train the boys from Karasuno. It was a very fulfilling day for both of you. “Let’s see how long that smug grin lasts.” Your boyfriend said as he continued to drive, his tone low and slightly menacing. A shiver ran down your spine at the way he spoke to you, memories of what you had done to him during the day started to flood back. 

From sucking him off under the counter in the shop right before you both had to leave for the practice, to constantly giving subtle sexual innuendos as you conversed with Takeda and himself, to even whispering some vulgar thoughts and ideas to him when no one was looking. You purposely wanted to rile up your boyfriend and make him frustrated with you, you know he likes it and you yourself couldn’t deny how hot he sounded and looked when he would clench his jaw and grunt before speaking. How he tried to hide the shakiness in his voice after you whispered how you wanted him to fuck you into his mattress. 

“What grin?“ You asked, playing coy as you finally turned to your boyfriend, fighting the mischievous grin that threatened to grace your lips when you met Keishin’s gaze for a split moment. “Five.” He said in response to your statement, a shiver running down your spine when you realised what that entailed. FIve spanks. Oh but that wasn’t enough. “Has it always been this warm?“ You asked slowly stripping off your sweater and started fanning yourself, receiving a quick look over from your boyfriend before his eyes gazed back at the road. Unpleased with how your boyfriend wasn’t counting higher, you huffed and waited for the next red light.

Once the car had stopped, you unbuckled your seatbelt and leaned over to your partner, whispering his name in needy tone, one hand reaching for his thigh and giving it a gentle rub. He stiffened from your touch, a shaky breath passing his lips as he murmured your name in a dismissive manner before telling you to sit back down.. “You say that but you’re already hard~” You purred fondly into his ear, giving his jaw a few gentle kisses while letting your fingers trace the tent in his pants, watching him adjust in his seat to get comfortable. Without saying another word, you plopped back into your seat, hands on your lap after buckling your seatbelt back on just as the light turned green. 

With no time to scold you or do anything to you at the moment, Keishin could only chuckle breathlessly as he started driving once more. “Oh you’re getting it, you fucking brat.”

The drive was pretty uneventful after that, but the moment you stepped inside his home, your boyfriend didn’t waste any time in grabbing your arm and pulling you to the bedroom. “So you think you’d get away scot-free, huh?” Excitement coursed through your veins as your boyfriend pushed you face first into the bed. “Thinking you could pull all of that shit and not get punished…” He brought both your arms behind your back, grabbing a piece of rope from under his bed to tie your forearms with. Your boyfriend effortlessly lifted your hips, giving your thigh a harsh slap that you felt through your pants. “Keep your fucking hips up brat.” He snarked quickly when he pressed his lips against your ear. Your eagerness made you follow his command, even swaying your hips in order to entice him more. An amused chuckle followed by a breathless murmur passed Kei’s lips at the sight. 

“You think I’m going easy on you tonight, honey? Oh no…. ” Keishin murmured softly, walking to his dresser to grab a belt and a vibrator. Your eyes widened and you purred in excitement at the thought of him using a belt and a sex toy on you with his words exciting you even more. With one swift motion, your pants were off, leaving you in your underwear that he adjusted to expose your ass cheeks to him. “You know the safe word, don’t you?” He asked and without warning at all, a slap was landed on your left cheek, earning a muffled purr from you before another one came and another. Your partner landed hits on your ass continuously with the use of his hand and the belt, each on arousing you more and more. 

“Gonna cum from me spanking you? Hmm? Is that what my little slut wants?“ He asked to which you responded with a yes sir, drool pooling out of your mouth when you responded before he landed another hit on your ass. “You love having your ass spanked, such a fucking slut for me. You’d do anything to have me slap these ass cheeks of yours, wouldn’t you? Even go as far as to act like an innocent slut in front of my co-worker…“ He grumbled at you, reaching for your sex and giving it a slap as well. This sent sparks of excitement through your body, the painful pleasure of having your sex abused and used by your partner felt euphoric to you. 

His hand that roughly rubbed your sex through your underwear peeled away, causing you to whine at the lack of friction. Just as you were about to complain, you felt a cold gush of wind hit your throbbing sex before a strong vibration pressed against it, causing you to howl in pleasure. Keishin slipped the vibrator against your throbbing sex before placing your underwear back on. Your hips instinctively dropped to the bed, a grunt of disapproval coming from your boyfriend who adjusted your position. He kept your hips against the mattress, getting in between your legs and keeping them apart. 

“Look at how much of a fucking whore you are right now…. Getting so fucking heated from spanking and a vibrator pressed against that fucking sex of yours….“ He growled at you, landing a hit on you ass twice before slapping your thigh. You mewled and howled in pleasure, your hips rutting mattress in an attempt to keep the sex toy pressed against your aching sex, loving the painful friction it had against you. “Humping the fucking bed, huh? What a fucking slut.“ Your partner murmured, another slap landing across your cheeks followed by him pressing his hard on against your swollen ass. 

You purred at the sensation, not only rubbing against the bed but shaking your ass to tease his hardened cock beneath his pants. You looked over your shoulder to meet Keishin’s pleasured expression, your own teary and drooling face sending blood rushing down to his cock and making him twitch beneath his clothes. You giggled at him, causing him to huff at you as he pushed your head into the bed. “You think this is funny, you bratty little bitch?” He snarled at you, grabbing the belt with his free hand and landing slap after slap on both your ass and your thighs, watching you cry out in pleasure with each slap. “Cum. Fucking cum for me, slut.” With his hits, his words and the toy rubbing against your sex, you were reduced to moans and cries of pleasure, cumming in your underwear shortly after Ukai ordered you to do so. 

You felt your partner pull away shortly after your release, but kept his hand tangled with your hair and pressed against your head. You felt him adjust the toy, expecting him to pull it out when the vibrations suddenly got ten times stronger. You released a few moments after having the stronger vibrations against your sex, your hips shaking as you lifted them up. “Oh no you fucking don’t.” Pulling his hand away from your head, your partner pushed your hips back down by keeping his hand on your lower back while his other hand held the belt.You cried out his name. “Keishin!” You whimpered in a breathless cry, drooling onto the mattress and crying into the sheets, your legs weakly kicking around from the crazy stimulation you were receiving. Your underwear was soaked with your cum, the feeling of it only heightening your arousal even more

A slap to your ass followed by a few on your thighs brought you to your release once more, screaming Keishin’s name in a muffled hiss of pleasure while you continued to cry. “K..Kei…~ Pleasheeee…” You whimpered out to him, your heart pounding in your chest as you felt your arousal continued to pick up once more as he slapped your thighs and ass again. The redness of your flesh battling the color of ripe strawberries. “Oh no, baby… Begging won’t cut it.” He murmured at you, enjoying the sigh of you shaking under him, crying from the pleasure and screaming his name. 

**“You wanted this. Let’s see how far you can fucking take it.”**


	13. White (Azumane Asahi/GN Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Wax play, bondage, crying, orgasm denial, dominant asahi/submisive reader, honorifics.

You yelped softly as the hot wax spilled on your bare body, twitching, shaking and whimpering from the sensation of the hot liquid spilling across your skin. “Shh… It’s okay, darling….” A low voice spoke to you carefully, bringing your attention from the hot wax to the voice and the hand that lovingly caressed your hair. You nuzzled into the touch, babbling your boyfriend’s name. “H… Hnn…. ’Sahi….” You sniffled out, turning your blurry gaze to meet Asahi’s loving expression. the warmth in his chocolate eyes sending waves of arousal and pleasure through you as you relaxed against his hand and the bed. “That’s it… That’s my good little one….” He murmured fondly at you smiling as you twitched and whimpered once more as the wax spilled all over your stomach.

“F…Feels good…“ You murmured to him, tilting your head to kiss at his palms while you kept yourself comfortable in the position your boyfriend had tied you up in. Arms behind your back with your legs bent and spread apart. “Thank you…“ You whispered to him with a smile, earning yourself a pleased chuckle from your partner as he leaned down to kiss your forehead. “You’re welcome, baby….“ He whispered carefully before pulling away from you, his hand still carefully and gently petting your hair as he continued to drip hot wax on your skin. 

“I’ll be moving up to your chest, okay, baby?“ He informed you, a soft whimper coming from you before you nodded to him. You were just getting used to the heat on your stomach, your flesh turning red from the white wax that cooled against your skin slowly. “I… I might cum.“ You sniffled softly at Asahi, to which he chuckled and kissed your temple. “You’ll cum without permission?” He asked you, holding the candle upright to stop the wax from spilling from your skin. You whined at the thought, not wanting to deny Asahi of your submission and your obedience. A weak shake of the head and a hiccup of “No…“ was your response but Asahi didn’t seem to pleased by it. “’No’ what, little one?“ He asked, his lips tracing your skin with his stubble tickling your face. 

You purred softly and tilted your cheek to rub against him. “N..No sir…. I won’t cum without your permission…. Sir… ” You said in between shaky breaths, your hips rolling up into the air for a moment before you relaxed against the bed once more. “That’s my good little one….” He whispered against your skin, pressing a gentle and loving kiss against your cheek which caused you to giggle and purr. You thanked Asahi, loving every single second of your submission to him as you felt the most love. pleasure and satisfaction when he was in control. “I’ll please you down there then… Would you like that, honey?” He asked you softly to which you responded with a nod and a simple “Yes sir”. 

Asahi set the candle on the side table and hummed softly as he got up from his spot by your head, something that made you a little upset, before moving onto the bed and situating himself between your legs. Your underwear had been discarded long ago and your throbbing sex was exposed to the cold air that slightly helped the heat. Asahi hummed softly against your sex, placing gentle kisses on your lower stomach that wasn’t littered with cooled wax before his fingers fondled with your heat. 

You yelped slightly at the feeling, your release already close since you couldn’t help but feel aroused from the wax that covered majority of your stomach. “Asahi….” You whimpered out, tilting your head to see your partner comfortably situated in between your thighs, kissing your stomach lovingly while teasing your sex with his fingers. “Shh… I got you, baby… I know… I know…” Your boyfriend said in a soft tone, kissing down to your sex and starting to pleasure you. You moaned out his name breathlessly, your hips instinctively rolling up into his face to which he chuckled around your sex, sending waves of pleasure that continued to push you closer to your release. His mouth was skilled in pleasuring your heat, his fingers also teasing your entrance by poking and prodding at it. 

It felt good, it all felt so good, the way he would kiss, suckle and even nibble on your sensitive bits brought intense pleasure that helped tighten the knot in your stomach. But before you could even cum, he pulled away. Much to your dismay, you whimpered out his name. only for him to chuckle at you before motioning to the candle. You bit your, already, swollen lip at the thought of cumming from having more wax poured onto you, loving how much control Asahi had over your body, He knew what you wanted and he always made you feel good. So you merely nodded at him. One hand let his fingers continue to tease your sex just enough to keep you teetering over the edge while one hand reached for the candle. 

Careful to not spill any at once, Asahi held the candle over your torso, waiting for the right time to spill the wax on your skin while he continued fondling with your sex. “What do you want?” Asahi asked you after a while of teasing you, your teary face finally facing him after you focused on the candle for too long. Your words were soft when you asked for release, to which Asahi quickly tilted the candle to let a little bit of was spill on the middle of your chest. You yelped. “I want to cum!” You said in a cry, sniffling right after before meeting Asahi’s expectant gaze. “P…Please, sir…. I want to cum, sir. Please let me cum….” You said a little louder at this point, purring out his name like a spell. 

A pleased smile graced your boyfriend’s lips as he obliged with your request, spilling the hot wax across your chest while his fingers moved skillfully to please your sex even further. The suddenness of both the wax and his fingers threw you off edge and you came hard from the feeling. Your body tensed and convulsed, your voice cracking as you cried out Asahi’s name, your body arching which caused the wax to spread across your chest. You fell back on the bed after a hard orgasm, babbling and tearing up from the pleasure. Your boyfriend pulled his hands from your body, resting the candle on the side table once more before looming over you, reaching to kiss your forehead and pet your head.

“Did that feel good, darling…?“ He asked you softly, a gentle smile on his lips as he kissed your face. You nodded at him, “Yes sir… Thank you, sir.“ You babbled at him. He hummed, pleased at your statement before he pulled away just enough to be able to look you in the eyes, taking in your beautiful crying expression. “Could you make me feel good too?“ He asked, you, waiting for your reaction and being very pleased once you gave it to him. 

**“Yes, sir."**


	14. Not so bad (Shinsou Hitoshi/GN Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normal College AU
> 
> Warnings: Alcohol mention, Throwing Up, Smoking mention, making out mention

People weren’t your thing, that was obvious enough to anyone who had the pleasure of meeting you. So you needed one hell of an explanation when a close friend of yours named, Kaminari Denki, decided to drag you to a party on a Tuesday evening, a few days before your final college exams under the disguise of a study session.

You loved Denki! You really did, he was one of the people that stayed after realising how much of an antisocial asshat you were but goddamn that sentimental bullshit because you were now stuck in his home, surrounded by people you barely even knew. Some were grinding against each other, others were smoking and drinking while others were shameless enough to make out.

“I swear I’ll wring his fucking neck when I see him.” You murmured under your breath, hissing a little in annoyance as you tried to push through the crowd, wanting to leave the suffocating atmosphere. You should’ve known this was a prank! Denki never initiates study sessions! You were to blame as well, being so easily persuaded when your friends gave you puppy eyes. God, why were you such a pushover?

Talking about pushing, you weaved through the crowd, ignoring anyone and everyone that tried to touch you or even talk to you. Despite being a loner, people had to admit how much of a looker you are. Not ugly but not Todoroki Shoto level handsome either. Just average.

A fair share of people were trying to grab at you, forcing you to jerk away from the reaching hands and bumping carelessly against a bunch of people. You didn’t like this, not one bit, every single cell in your body screamed in fear as more people started to notice you.

“Oof–” A voice huffed as you jerked away from a drunk woman’s grasp, your face coming in contact with a broad chest. You felt queasy, an overwhelming urge to throw up washed over you and you immediately did, vomiting what little content you had in your stomach on the stranger before you. This seemed to disgust your pursuers, voicing out how nasty that was and leaving you alone.

You on the other hand we’re incredibly dizzy, despite not drinking any alcohol, you didn’t eat much either, not trusting any of the food when a voice in your head said they were mixed with a certain something.

“Uh…. You okay?” A gruff voice asked, one more distinct than all the other muffled ones. This one was calm, a little bit concerned. You wiped your lips and lifted your head, your eyes locking with the stranger’s lavender hues.

“Wha…?” You were completely dazed, unable to comprehend anything that happened until this point, truth be told, you still couldn’t understand anything that was happening. The stranger could only sigh, the red cup in his hand settled onto a table beside you both before two large hands gripped your arms and slowly lifted you. The stress and overstimulation seemed to get to you as you were nothing but jelly in the stranger’s hold, letting him guide you through the crowd.

It wasn’t long before either of you left the building, the loud discussions and music were muffled and you slowly started to feel better, though you still felt a little woozy. The stranger brought you to a pick-up truck and you immediately felt threatened, something he noticed and immediately reassured you.

“I’m not going to do anything to you.” He said with a huff, settling you to sit on the back of the truck. Only then we’re you able to see your saviour. A guy much taller than you, Messy purple hair, lazy eyes of the same shade with prominent bags under his eyes. The man was wearing a dark shirt with an obvious spot that was damp and he reeked a little of stomach fluids.

‘Shit… I threw up on him?’ You thought to yourself, groaning a little as he finally let you go. You leaned against the side of the truck, sighing and grumbling profanities under your breath and earning a chuckle from the lilac haired male. 'So much for making friends.’ You thought.

“I’ll get you some water.” He stated carefully, adjusting your position to keep you from falling before he walked to the driver’s side. You heard the car door open, then a compartment before he came back. He held out a water bottle to you along with a pill. You stated at the water and the pill suspiciously before he sighed and spoke. “Plain distilled water and a headache pill that can be taken on an empty stomach.”

Even after his explanation you still became hesitant, though this time you took the bottle and the pill. You swallowed the pill and glugged down the water, groaning softly as you went limp again, leaning against the side of the car.

Silence enveloped you both, he was obvious concerned about you though you felt too horrible so you didn’t really care that much. “Shinsou.” He started, forcing you to crack open an eye, staring him down with disinterest. “My name’s Shinsou. Shinsou Hitoshi.” He stated again, obviously a little awkward at speaking though you couldn’t blame him, if you weren’t in the situation you were in currently, you’d obviously also be a little awkward with talking with an absolute stranger.

You said your name with a sigh, resting your head again and closing your eyes, shutting up for a moment. The chat was short and the following silence was deafening, but you didn’t care. At least, not until you remembered that you threw up on him. Groaning softly, you forced yourself to face him, surprising the lilac haired male but stood, well sat, his ground and faced you.

With half lidded orbs while looking rather perturbed and pissed, you expressed your apologies regarding what you’ve done minutes ago. “Fuck…. Sorry… About the shirt I…. Ugh…. Man.” You hissed out, your head still pounding with pain but at least a little more bearable now that you were outside. “Oh… Uh… Well, it’s fine, I guess.” He said rather hesitantly, unable to think of a proper response at the moment.

You on the other hand, had both your arms folded over your chest. Huffing at him, you shook your head and started to strip your sweater. Coming to the 'study session’ in your comphy clothes deemed itself useful and you handed him the oversized navy blue sweater. “Take it…. I uh…. So you don’t end up stinking.” You murmured, realizing what you’ve done and merely huffing out the embarrassment.

The boy obviously denied, expressing his sentiments on taking your sweater but because of your pesistence, the larger male sighed and accepted it. Besides, he wouldn’t want to argue with a woozy, delusional young adult.

You ended up doing a small wiggle of victory as he accepted the sweater, him noticing this and lightly chuckling at your antics. Slowly slipping on the sweater after removing the stained one, he gave it a few pats on some spots and now he was pretty clean. “Thanks.” He murmured while you replied with a sleepy thumbs up. “You’re welcome.” You replied before leaning back and laying down on the truck, lazily staring at the night sky.

“So….. How come you’re at this party? You didn’t seem to enjoy it.” Shinsou stated, making you snort and sit up immediately, pointing a finger at the house before rubbing your face roughly. “One word, my dude. Denki.” You explained before falling back to lay down with an exasperated sigh. He only chuckled. “Hah…. Same here. I bet he used the 'study session’ excuse. Right?” He replied casually, causing you to laugh tiredly and nod, groaning as you started to ramble off about how you’d smack that pikachu reject when you see him.

As the night continued, your conversations did the same, both of you finding out more and more about each other. You found out he was taking psychology while you took a different pre-med course. You found out he had three cats and one of his father’s was a radio dj. At some point, while both of you were talking about college and life in general, a thought struck you and even though you’d rather hit yourself than admit it.

Maybe attending a party a few days before final exams was not so bad after all.


	15. Checkmate (Kaminari Denki/GN Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Inspired by "Checkmate" by Conan Gray. Third year Bakusquad + Neito.
> 
> Warning: Post Breakup

“This fucking sucks.” You murmured softly, wiping your eyes and nose with the sleeves of your sweater, gaze cast to the floor. Your partner of two years, Monoma Neito had just broken up with you recently and said how he never felt strong emotions with you. Part of you kinda knew that he was losing feelings for you, and the way he was avoiding was just enough evidence to prove you right but it still stung, especially to hear him admit to your speculations and that the shared “ _I love you’s_ ” were nothing but lies. “I can’t believe I let him play me for such a long time, I’m such a fucking idiot.“ You grumbled, taking the tissues offered to you by Sero. 

“Yeah, you are.” Katsuki grumbled, causing you to glare up at him before he received a sharp hiss from Mina, who, was actively trying to console you. “Don’t listen to him, [Name].” The female stated, one hand rubbing circles onto your back while the other kept you pressed against her chest, hugging you tightly. “Katsuki’s right–” “Damn right.” “He’s.. He’s been really distant for the past few weeks now and I just hoped that it wasn’t anything too serious but that I guess I really am just some hopeless dumbass.“ You murmured, sniffling and huffing before hugging Mina back and sobbing even more. 

The three boys present in the room were awkward with consoling you, mainly because Kirishima and Katsuki were happy together while Sero was enjoying the single life. Mina had her fair share of heartache so she knows just how it feels so she was the head of cheering you up. Kaminari? Well, your bestfriend was nowhere to be found. 

“You should just forget all about him, [Name].” Kiri suggested, earning four disappointed looks from the other in the room. Without any words, he raised his hands up in defense, moving to sit by his boyfriend before laying across the blonde’s lap. “I don’t know about you, [Name] but if it were me, which would be impossible in the first place because that guy is insufferable, I’d get back at him.” Mina huffed softly, softly landing her fist into her palm before she held you once more. “I mean, as long as it’s not too bad?” Sero asked, getting a little hesitant at the thought but rather interested in getting revenge for you. 

“If you wanna get back at someone, some half-assed payback isn’t enough, dumbass.“ Katsuki snarled, aimlessly playing with his boyfriend’s hair who sighed softly in content, oblivious to the start of something incredibly reckless and potentially, dangerous. “You gotta make him regret he thought of playing with your heart.“ Katsuki snarled, the usual sadistic grin crossed his features and his hands peeled away from Kirishima’s hair to activate his quirk and caused small explosions in his hands. 

Part of you were hesitant but with everyone ready to help you move on, it wouldn’t be really nice to keep wallowing in your pity party. “This is going to be so dangerous.”Sero stated nervously before patting your back gently. Despite his hesitation, your friends were ready to be there for you. With a deep sigh and one final rub of your tear-stained cheeks, you said. “Okay.” To which your friends cheered.

Just in time, Kaminari entered the room, clueless but also cheering. “What are we cheering for?” He asked, plopping on the couch beside Sero. One short and explosive explanation from Bakugou later, Kaminari looked a little irritated but when you and him met eyes, his expression changed into one of pure excitement. “So what do we do?”

~~~

The plan was to show Monoma’s that you were better without him, which wasn’t as difficult as you thought. With Mina, Sero, Bakugou, Kirishima and Kaminari doing their part of the plan not only have you passed your ex boyfriend’s class without hesitation, you were also saved from having to sit alone during lunch and whenever you would catch his attention, according to your friends, he looked rather torn. You had to admit, you felt a little good.

A few weeks had passed and the Cultural festival was growing near. You were part of the special effects team and honestly you didn’t mind. You were currently carrying some of the materials needed for your practice to the gym when you bumped into someone. “Ah, so sorry– I wasn’t looking.” You apologized, adjusting the boxes in your arms to see who you hit but your expression immediately dropped. “Watch where– [Name].” Monoma stated, cutting his insult short from surprise when he saw you. “I–… I see you’re heading to your practice.” He stated, composing himself and returning to his usual demeanor. “Yeah… Yeah. I was….” You murmured, suddenly feeling incredibly anxious without the presence of your friends. 

Even with how proud you were over getting over him and feeling empowered that he had no control over, that was because your friends were around to make you feel like you didn’t need him. You’ve yet to realize that you don’t so here you were, on the verge of crying just hearing him say your [Name] again. ‘ _Was I really nothing more to him?’_ You thought to yourself, growing uncomfortable under his gaze. “Listen, [Name]. About us–” Monoma started, the pit in your stomach growing and causing you more discomfort. But before your ex could say anything else, a chirpy and all-too familiar voice spoke to you. “Hey, buttercup!” It yelled, causing the tension to break as you finally lifted your head when an arm was suddenly thrown over your shoulder. Your eyes met bright golden orbs and the sweet smile that Kaminari offered you. “Hey, I was looking for you, Honey~” He purred, causing your cheeks to flush just a little at the sudden closeness. 

Admittedly, during these past weeks, since you weren’t focused on pleasing Monoma, you were able to spend way much more time with your friends. And to be completely honest, you and Denki have grown closer since then, finding the blonde’s antics both sweet and hilarious. It was nice. 

“What’s the 1-A dunce doing here? Did you use your quirk again too much to the point that you’ve got no manners? [Name] and I were talking.“ Monoma seethed at Kaminari who looked awfully unfazed by Monoma’s words, acting like he didn’t even _hear_ the other. After nudging him and casting Monoma a glance the electric quirk user finally gave Monoma his attention. “Oh damn, didn’t see your bitchass there.“ Denki stated, glaring at Monoma lazily while one arm was still around your shoulders. “What–?“ “What did you say again? _Manners_ was it? Hah, that’s rich coming from you.” Denki snapped, slowly peeling off of you to face the 1-B student properly. “Oh really? Now what makes you say that?“ Monoma seethed back, not backing down from the challenge. 

You, on the other hand were disturbed by it. Though the hallway was empty, if things weren’t going to stop, something bad was going to happen. “Wow, I overestimated you, man. You’re acting dumber than me!” Denki said, laughing breathlessly before he spoke again. “Manner? _Manners?_ Hah! You’re the one parading around like you didn’t break someone’s heart and betray their trust.” The darker blonde stated, staring sharply at the other male who looked irritated. “So that’s what you’re upset about? Upset that _my_ partner and I had some relationship troubles and decided to end things?” Monoma questioned Denki, the man by your side growing a little more upset. Though you were too.

“Your partner? _Your. Partner?_ What are you going on about?” You asked, breathless and confused at what you heard. Your ex then looked back at you, meeting your irritated gaze. You were no longer sad and heartbroken, you were upset and infuriated. “[Name]–” He tried to say, only for you to cut him off. “ _We_ decided to end the relationship? Uhm, hello? Did you hit your head, Neito? You’re the one who called me at five in the evening and said ‘Sorry, but it’s over. I don’t love you anymore.’ And never decided to fucking speak to me again!” You exclaimed, raising your voice because of your frustration while you set down the box you were holding.

“I know I did that, but–“ He tried to explain. “But what, huh? _But what?_ You regret it? You’re sorry?“ You asked, to which he responded with a frustrated yes. You couldn’t help but let out a laugh of disbelief. “Yeah? Well I’m sorry too.“ You stated, this caused his expression to soften and Kaminari, who decided to keep silent, tried to coax you out of what he thought you planned on doing. “I’m sorry for this.” With one swift swing you punched the blonde right in the jaw, sending him staggering backwards. Picking up the box, you huffed at the sight of your ex. “I’m sorry to myself that I ever thought I wasn’t enough for you. I’m fine the way I am.” You snapped before storming away, Kaminari shooting finger guns at Monoma before following after you. 

You weren’t even heading to the gym anymore, you were just storming off with Kaminari tailing behind you, repeatedly calling your [Name]. Honestly, this made your blood boil. Dropping the box, you suddenly turned to face Kaminari, who skidded to a stop. Without any hesitation, you struck the man’s cheek, before grabbing his collar and pulling him in for a kiss. As expected the kiss was painful in more ways than one. Kaminari accidentally shocked you and you bumped teeth with him but that didn’t really bother you. After pulling away, you stared deeply into the blonde’s golden hues. Once the anger, rush and adrenaline died down, your cheeks grew hot in realization of what happened. This didn’t go unnoticed by Denki and when he was about to tease you about it, you tugged his collar again. “Shut up or you’ll get hit too, _honey._ ” You growled, earning a flustered expression from the blonde. 

After composing yourself and feeling a little bit pleased when Denki listened to you, you pulled him in for another kiss, this time a bit better than the last. Was this bad? Of course. Were you going to regret this? Absolutely not. Denki was way better than Monoma, in more ways that one. The guy was sweet, protective and even just a bit stupid and you loved all those thing about Denki. If you were being honest, only thing ran through your mind right now as you shared a kiss with the person who was willing to never give up on you or leave you.

_‘Checkmate.‘_


	16. Kisses with the Bakusquad (Bakusquad/GN Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Some fluffy romance headcanons

~ 𝑨𝒔𝒉𝒊𝒅𝒐 𝑴𝒊𝒏𝒂

  * Your first kiss with Mina would probably be a quick peck on the lips.
  * It’d catch you off guard since you didn’t expect it.
  * I mean, sure, you asked her out on a date and it went pretty well, but you didn’t expect her to actually kiss you.
  * You and her were probably childhood friends.
  * And you’ve only gotten the chance to ask her out when you both got into high-school.
  * Whether you attend UA or not, or both of you are already proheros you contact each other constantly.
  * Messages in the morning and afternoon, sometimes late night shitposts and conversations about the most random of things if you don’t live together.
  * Some people actually thought you were already together even before you got together.
  * That’s how close both of you were.
  * Your kisses with her would be short and sweet, lasting a few seconds.
  * You’d usually kiss when you both meet, sometimes when both of you just hang around or just generally be together.
  * Kisses with her are simple, gentle, sometimes a little playful but always sweet.
  * She would taste like artificial fruit flavours.
  * She probably eats a few candies through the day but the most prominent taste of her was cherry.
  * You know its fake cherry but it just fits her so well and anything cherry related reminds you of her.
  * Fortunately enough, your nickname for her would probably be ’ _ **Cherry pie**_ ’ or something of the sort.
  * PDA with Mina isn’t exactly new to anyone who knew you since.
  * You and her were pretty close even before you got with her.
  * She’d snuggle with you when she wanted to, sometimes you were the little spoon but most of the time it was her just sitting in front of you, your arms wrapped around her while both of you talk or just go on social media.



~ 𝑱𝒊𝒓𝒐𝒖 𝑲𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒌𝒂

  * Kisses with Jirou wouldn’t be considered rare, but it’s not as common as how other couples would do it. Especially in public.
  * She wasn’t fond of PDA since she was easily flustered and blushing.
  * Any and all compliments you would give to her would make her cheeks all cute and rosy, and while you loved seeing her so adorable like that, part of you just wanted to keep that beautiful expression for your eyes only.
  * Both of you respected each other’s preferences and while both of you were a lot more intimate when you were alone together, there was still the silent agreed upon rule that both of you were okay with just vibing quietly together.
  * She preferred hugs and jamming together better than sharing kisses.
  * She also probably doesn’t like kissing because of how inexperienced she is but of course, you probably were too.
  * Though when both of you would kiss, she’d taste like soda.
  * It was a tingly taste, a little sharp to the tongue but way too addictive. You couldn’t exactly pinpoint what her kisses were like exactly but you likened it to that of taking a sip of a freshly opened soda.
  * Your first kiss with her would probably be better than either of you expected.
  * It would probably be after a few dates in and you were about to leave her after taking her home.
  * She’d probably be the one to initiate it.
  * She’d ask you to wait, she’d slowly walk up to you and you’d be smiling so fondly at her while she’s probably sweating buckets at how incredibly difficult it is for her to ask you something so… Intimate, when all you’ve done is hold hands and hug.
  * You would probably bend over just a little to meet her gaze and kiss her forehead, telling her it’s alright and that you can wait, telling her you’d still love her even if your first kiss with her would be when both of you were way older.
  * She didn’t like that idea and it probably triggered her to press her lips against yours harshly.
  * Teeth knocking a little but when you kissed her back calmly, gently, her worry seemed to disappear and she finally relaxed.
  * The kiss was hella long.
  * Like, you guys kissed for a long while there.
  * But it honestly felt like only seconds passed.
  * When both of you would finally part, both of you would be blushing so damn hard.
  * You just played it cool.
  * “That was really cute, _**darling**_.”
  * Lives for your nickname for her.
  * Your kisses would be on the passionate side a little, considering how rare you both do it, your kisses would last a little longer, both of you would be just quiet and gentle with each other but the passion and love poured into the kiss was enough to keep both of you satisfied for a long time.



~ 𝑺𝒆𝒓𝒐 𝑯𝒂𝒏𝒕𝒂

  * Your first kiss with Sero would probably be an accident.
  * Like, both of you were busy with whatever you were working on, probably homework, and you noticed you needed something from him
  * And he needed something from you.
  * You were working on a desk and swiveled your chair to face him.
  * While he probably was comphy enough to bend over planned to drape himself over you to get what he wanted.
  * Incidentally, both of you turned at the same time and boom.
  * ✨ Kith ✨
  * Honestly, it was short and you practically just bumped lips, but it surprised both of you to the point that when both of you already pulled away, you were just staring into his eyes.
  * Both of you were processing what happened and when it finally clicks, both of you are flushed. Admittedly, he was more flustered while you were just, quietly content but blushing.
  * He’d be apologising and making excuses while you do that cliché thing and replay the feeling and scene in your head for the entire time he was feeling guilty.
  * Your relationship would probably be like the basic friends to lovers trope but cuter since both of you acted so differently around each other.
  * Imagine being the quiet and aloof type when you’re around others
  * But with him you’re just a little bit softer, gentler and more approachable. You’d have the ‘soft & flowery’ aura type when you were with him.
  * He would probably be the generic sweet guy with other people, grinning and just someone really pleasant to have around.
  * But with you he’s probably at a loss for words. He’d just be as quiet, admiring you silently while you worked and moved around without a sound.
  * He’d be so smitten for you and you’d be feeling the same.
  * Your kisses with him would most likely be the gentle and soft kisses and it would be pretty often.
  * He tends to get pretty clingy.
  * He probably tastes like mint. He often smiles and talks so he probably noms on a few breath mints throughout the day and God you love the way his lips feel against yours.
  * Kisses with him are always shared in private, you barely kiss him in public, usually he’d be the one kissing your cheek and temple and forehead.
  * But in private, you’re the one sitting on his lap at, probably, one in the morning, the orange glow from a lamp the only thing illuminating either of your very pleased expressions.
  * “ _ **Honey**_.”
  * The way you say that makes him so needy for your love. God, he adores you.



~ 𝑲𝒂𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒂𝒓𝒊 𝑫𝒆𝒏𝒌𝒊

  * He tastes like salt
  * Not exactly the most attractive but he tastes that way because I feel like he eats the most amount of junk food in the group.
  * Like, he takes on every possible chip brand and knows how they all taste and how they differ from each other.
  * But if you want a more accurate taste, he probably tastes like honey butter. (biased, bc I like honey butter chips)
  * Your first kiss with him would probably be really unexpected but not unwanted.
  * You’d probably be chilling on the couch, him draped over you like a kid but you don’t mind, watching movies with the gang and his phone rings and he just goes.
  * “It’s my mom. Be right back.”
  * And he casually just turns to you the same time you turn to him and he pecks your lips.
  * Both of you are unfazed and you just go.
  * “Okay. Tell her I said, Hi.”
  * “Sure.” and he leaves.
  * Everyone is fucking s h o o k
  * Honestly, the only time it clicks is when he’s out the room and you just stop eating the popcorn and go.
  * “Holy fuck I kissed him.”
  * Everyone would be screaming.
  * Mina would be demanding if both of you got together or when you guys got together.
  * Honestly, you’d be just as clueless as her but fuck you were happy.
  * Kisses with Denki either were short and sweet or Long and passionate. There’s rarely an in between.
  * Mostly it’s the former because of many reasons. Mainly because you both had to work your assess off and could barely ever have any time for yourselves, and of course, Denki was just a ball of sunshine and energy that couldn’t keep a long kiss unless you pinned him down for it.
  * Let’s say, that most of the time, when your kisses were long and passionate, they would lead to long, long cuddle sessions and just really soft moments together.
  * He absolutely loves kissing you.
  * PDA IS A THING WITH THIS GUY
  * He would always be over you if you ended up working the same shift or same job, or when both of you would just hang outside of work.
  * Though it isn’t exactly the annoying type of PDA.
  * You guys would be holding hands and suddenly this guy brings your hands up to his lips and kisses your knuckles. Sometimes you’d kiss his cheek and he’d retaliate with kissing your nose. Both of you were adorable as a couple.
  * At some point, kisses to the face were ticklish because of Denki releasing his quirk at an extremely minimal amount.
  * “Just to tease you.” He would say every time you chirped and giggled at the kisses.
  * Honestly, it’s really surprising to see both of you so affectionate with one another the moment you guys got together.
  * When people would ask why you two were so close, those unaware of your relationship, Denki would immediately step up and defend both of you without any hesitation.
  * “Sorry, is there something about me loving my wonderful partner bothering you?”
  * Bakugou and Kirishima’s self-esteem classes on him were working wonders.
  * Honestly, I think most people saw you as the crackhead duo and no one ever thought you’d be together unless you actually told them.
  * I think even then they’d think you were joking.
  * I feel like the only reason either of you got together was because Bakugou had to fucking set up a damn date between the two of you. Only because he was sick and tired of listening to either of you individually call him at two in the fucking morning, complaining about how the other might not like you or how smitten you guys were for each other but never fucking made a move because, in his words, both of you were 'a bunch of pussy ass bitches’ and needed the push.
  * And he was damn willing to push either of you.
  * ~~Off a cliff if you didn’t end up together and stop nagging him~~
  * Your nickname for him would probably be ’ _ **Bee**_ ’.
  * He thinks it’s short for baby.
  * But no, it’s just ’ _ **Bee**_ ’ cause (lol) whenever you sit beside him and he’s excited, he buzzes a little.
  * You’d never tell him bc it’s cute and he might try to stop it when he’s aware.



~ 𝑲𝒊𝒓𝒊𝒔𝒉𝒊𝒎𝒂 𝑬𝒊𝒋𝒊𝒓𝒐𝒖

  * This man is unintentionally affectionate.
  * He always makes sure he loves on you a lot.
  * Whether it’s kisses, hugs and just simple acts of affection, he makes sure that you get the most amount of loving he could possibly give you. 
  * PDA is a thing with him too, but it’s more of the really romantic type.
  * He’d hold your hand, lean against you every now and then, sometimes he’d be asking for kisses too.
  * Your opinion and voice are really important to him so he’d ask you first if he were ever to do something. Unless he wants to give you a tiny surprise of course.
  * Kisses with him are sweet and gentle. They aren’t exactly short, but not long enough to make you gasp for air. They’re mostly smooches and pecks but they always make you feel loved and cared for.
  * I want to think he tastes like protein shakes and oatmeal.
  * Especially after he works out, when you greet him with a kiss, he tastes like protein shakes. He usually goes for the vanilla ones, so he tastes like artificial vanilla flavoring. 
  * At first it was one of the reasons why he wouldn’t kiss you without brushing his teeth because you could probably taste the residue in his mouth and he doesn’t want you to think his kisses suck. 
  * Oh and also because his teeth.
  * But that one time you stole a kiss from him while he was working out and commented that his lips tasted a little sweet, you bet he’d slowly start kissing you regularly. Even if he did just drink his thing.
  * Because of this, you kiss constantly. Every morning, before you get out of bed, after brushing teeth, between meals, while watching a movie, while either of you are cooking- You swear, his lips are always on yours at every possible moment.
  * Not that you really minded though.
  * Especially with how your first kiss went.
  * Hoooo boy. **That** was a trip. For him, at least.
  * It was a sweet evening, both of you were in a car on the way home from a date.
  * He stopped in front of your place and walked you to your front door. Suddenly, silence enveloped you both. 
  * Even though the day had ended and you were already in front of your place, you didn’t want to leave him. And it’s obvious that he wants to keep you too.
  * “So uh…. Is this the part where we kiss?“ He joked, trying to lighten up the atmosphere and you were obviously caught off guard. 
  * Did he– did he just suggest to kiss you?
  * He did, didn’t he?
  * “Excuse me, what?“ 
  * Bro, he fucking tensed up so much he accidentally activated his quirk. 
  * “I-I mean! It’s a joke! I mean it’s not? I really kinda wanna kiss you but I also don’t wanna make things awkward because I don’t want you to hate me but when I told Denki the other time, he said that I should just play it cool but right now I just really sound like a blabbering idiot. I should’ve just kept my mouth shut and said goodnight and helped you in but instead I made things a little awkward because of what I said and now I can’t stop speaking for some reason and I– it’s making things worse–”
  * He was talking a mile a minute, you barely understood anything he fucking said so you **had** to shut him up.
  * So, you cupped one of his cheeks, turned his head to face you and as if time stopped for him, he shut up only when you pressed your lips carefully against his.
  * It was short and sweet, something really gentle and loving. 
  * You pulled away shortly after and with small smile, you made him fall in love yet again.
  * “Today was the best date ever, thank you. I can’t wait to go out with you again. Goodnight, _**sweetheart**_.“ 
  * And with that, you unlock your door and head in. 
  * You know that cliché thing where you suddenly burst after you close the door?
  * You didn’t do that exactly, but you were flustered.
  * Kirishima on the other hand.
  * He rushed over to his car and started screaming in victory there.
  * Both of you are just–
  * So soft



~ 𝑩𝒂𝒌𝒖𝒈𝒐𝒖 𝑲𝒂𝒕𝒔𝒖𝒌𝒊

  * To anyone who thinks his kisses taste like burnt caramel/sugar. Sorry this ain’t it.
  * He tastes like chili. Period.
  * His lips don’t have any sweat glands which means his kisses don’t exactly taste like the infamous caramel idea, 
  * But he does eat spicy food constantly and he eats the spiciest fucking things on the planet, you’re kind of amazed of how he’s not breathing fire at this point.
  * But that aside, whenever both of you kiss you taste the tingling sensation of the spicy food on his lips.
  * If you’re not the spicy type, you have to deal with the fact that his kisses are hot and will make your lips sting too.
  * But if you like spicy food as much as this guy, well you’re in luck, you can taste your favorite food on your favorite person while you’re doing something both of you like.
  * Kisses with him aren’t exactly rare but he’s not fond of making out in public. A peck on the cheek, nose and temple were most of the kisses you’d share in public and rarely would he ever kiss your lips in public. Mainly because he had a reputation as a top hero to uphold.
  * Not that you particularly minded.
  * Especially with how touchy he can get once you’re alone together.
  * This man will probably be carrying you anywhere and everywhere when you’re at home. 
  * He can’t hold you like this in public and it honestly pisses him off. He set a really shitty rule for himself and now he hates it.
  * You, on the other hand, indulge him in whatever affection he wants.
  * Headpats? Yes. Lap pillows? Yes. Cuddles inside a blanket fort you puppy eyed him to make? Abso-fucking-lutely.
  * And you already know you need to give him kisses. 
  * You kind of know how he asks for kisses now.
  * Like the very first time you kissed, this man would just stare you down, lips pursed into a pout with both arms folded across his chest. 
  * He looked like a toddler trying to guilt his parent into buying him the shit he wants.
  * That one time you commented about it, he just huffed at you, told you that it wasn’t true, probably pointed out your mannerisms when you begged him for something and avoided the topic like a champ.
  * It’s safe to say that you didn’t bring it up anytime soon.
  * “Love, hand me your suit, I’m doing the laundry right now.“
  * He melts at your nickname.
  * You usually call him by his hero name and his first name when you were outside, and of course he loves it too.
  * But the way that nickname just rolls off your tongue so flawlessly, god, it makes his knees weak.




	17. Hostility Destroys Purity (Villain Bakugou Katsuki/GN Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1: 𝐁𝐚𝐤𝐮𝐠𝐨𝐮 𝐊𝐚𝐭𝐬𝐮𝐤𝐢  
> Note: Mentions of violence, blood and insinuated death. If you are uncomfortable with any of the following please don’t read this one. It’s based off an audio I was listening to.  
> Scene: You’re a prohero, majoring in stealth work, who was assigned to investigate a certain city and its inhabitants, where rumours of sighting the former ‘Top Three heroes’ were constantly circulating. You were well acquainted with working with dangerous individuals but nothing could have prepared you for these specific men. They’re worse than the stories you’ve read and heard. This time, you’ll experience the brutality first-hand. And while they find you interesting enough to keep you and break you instead of killing you, there is one thing they absolute hate about you

  * 𝒀𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒅𝒆𝒇𝒊𝒂𝒏𝒄𝒆
  * You were a punching bag to him. Nothing more than a sack of meat to be used and abused
  * He said that he would release you if you ever beat him in a battle, something you thought you would be able to do in a fair fight.
  * But nothing about this man and his rules were fair. He was naturally at an advantage compared to you. He was a fighter, obvious enough in the shape of his body and his attitude. You weren’t.
  * His control over his quirk, his swiftness, his abilities and his attitude towards you were one of the main reasons why you always lost.
  * But he didn’t want to you to think you’d ever win. So he set some ground rules.
  * Whatever he could do, you weren’t allowed to. You were running on lack of sleep, food and other necessities to keep you in a good place. Not only that, but he’d also handicap you with a few rules during battle.
  * At first you didn’t listen, thinking that you’d win on the same ground.
  * But you just had to learn things the hard way.
  * Fight after fight after fight you were left bloodied, bruised and with one leg firmly planted into your grave.
  * Sometimes, when he believes you 'cheated’ or 'did too much’, he’d get mad and make sure to land a few extra blows on you even after you fell to the ground.
  * During these times, he either had to be pulled back by some other highend villain, or you’d have to beg with your blood for him to stop.
  * Sometimes he’d lay off, but most of the times, you’d pass out from the pain.
  * Only then would he request for you to receive medical treatment. It was the only time he’d show an ounce of 'humanity’.
  * Being a leader of a sector of this odd city was beneficial to him. Doctors and health based quirk users to help your condition was at his disposal.
  * Being a leader of a sector of this odd city was beneficial to him. Skilled Doctors, nurses and health based quirk users to help your condition were at his disposal.
  * 'Fix them up for the next round’ is what he’d say before you ever got any medical treatment, making sure you were experiencing great amounts of pain even if it weren’t directly by his own hand.
  * He loved seeing to suffer. It was the only way you’d submit to him.
  * You thought these people could help you. But you should’ve treated it as nothing more than a fleeting thought. You shouldn’t have never even thought about it.
  * But once again, you had to learn things the hard way.
  * One day you asked the doctor tending to you for help, asking him to help you escape Bakugou.
  * He didn’t like that. He didn’t like how you spoke about their leader. How you thought he was a monster or a freak.
  * It didn’t seem to click with you the intensity of their loyalty towards Bakugou. Surely, they were health professionals! They wouldn’t want someone to purposely be damaged and broken over and over again.
  * Or so you thought.
  * The doctor informed everyone about your disgusting request, earning sharp glares and rude comments from the few nurses who walked into your room to change your drip bag.
  * Soon the talk of the hospital reached the ears of the person you hated the most.
  * It was safe to say that Katsuki didn’t waste any time heading to your room.
  * The formerly white and clean room was now destroyed and dirtied.
  * While you were once again pressed against the ground, pinned beneath Bakugou Katsuki.
  * He was violent, even more than usual.
  * He was upset, you knew that.
  * But this was insane.
  * He ripped your stitches open, he bruised you and battered you, he made sure you were bleeding on the once ivory floor.
  * But this time, he wanted to make sure you didn’t get any ideas.
  * So he continued to attack you, even after you were begging for him to stop, bleeding with every breath you took.
  * You were pretty sure you’d die right now.
  * But no, he grabbed a quirk user that immediately healed your wounds that gave you sever drawbacks.
  * Hallucination and intensified sensations.
  * The beating continued over and over again.
  * Minutes felt like hours and hours felt like days.
  * You didn’t even know what part of you was broken and what wasn’t.
  * It was all a hazy blur.
  * Suddenly the hits stopped, and instead a tight fist grabbed your quickly growing hair after he had ripped them from your scalp a while ago.
  * With a sneer, and the same intense glare in his eyes, he spat at you.
  * “Do you see how weak you are now? How you could’ve died hours ago if I didn’t order someone to fix you up? Do you see how much stronger I am? How much power I hold? Doesn’t it fucking click with you how I control your life? How I am your God?”
  * Despite the absolute venom dripping in his words, you couldn’t help but scoff, your teeth stained red with blood and your eyes were barely focusing on anything but his strong glare.
  * “Sorry buddy…. I’m an atheist” you commented.
  * Succumbing to him wasn’t an option. You either leave this place or die trying.
  * It seemed like Bakugou liked the latter option better, as with one loud and horrible explosion to the face, your world turned black.




	18. Kisses too sweet (Sero Hanta/GN Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is a lime, lmao uh, yeah. This is literally the only one I'm writing about ageing up a character for nsfw reasons lmao. This is also old lmao. Also I used google translate soooooo it's not super accurate

“Sero? It’s time for dinner, babe.” You called out to your boyfriend, humming softly in content as you finally finished setting up the table. With a small huff of victory you placed both hands on your hips, eyeing the nice dinner you made for you and your lover.

Speaking of your lover, you were a little surprised he hasn’t come bounding down the hallway of your apartment and started doting on you. Not that you particularly minded it, but seeing as the house was completely silent, save for the music coming from your headphones, you were a little concerned. So, like any nice partner would do, you decided to check on him.

“Sero?” You called out carefully to the rescue hero once you opened the door to his ‘office’. The raven haired male was quietly cursing in Spanish, staring blankly at the papers before him while you decided to pop into the room. “Hanta… Dude?” You called out even louder this time, finally catching the stressed hero’s attention and watching as his crumpled up expression softened when his eyes met yours.

 _“Mi querido.”_ He stated breathlessly, his expression brightening up instantly as he finally peeled himself from work, about to get up to move to you though stayed put when you decided to move closer. On his table we’re piles of papers, while none were that intimidating, you could tell that these papers were at most half a foot tall.

“Hey there, busy?” You asked, chuckling a little when he motioned to the mountain of papers with a groan. You took one of the many papers, giving it a glance and huffing as a response, “Wow, for a rescue hero you still have a shit ton of papers to tend to, huh?” You asked, setting down one of the papers and pulling out a caramel candy from you pocket and popping it in your mouth. Your partner could only groan again, adjusting himself to face you and hug your hips with his face pressed into your stomach. “I’m almost done, _Pero estoy tan cansado._ ” The male murmured against your stomach, earning a few giggles from you because of the sensation. 

Gently running your fingers through your boyfriend’s hair you started to console him as well as coax him to have dinner first. “Hey, how about we have dinner first before you continue?” You said softly, to which he was rather hesitant but agreed nonetheless.

Luckily for both of you, dinner went extremely well. Sero was back to being the dorky and amazingly cool boyfriend and you were laughing ugly at the stories he had. You always loved it when Sero told you stories about work. Since you were more capable with tending to people, you were a doctor at the local hospital you also had your fair share of stories. But good God, nothing could compare to what your partner had experienced.

“He said he didn’t want to lose to a newbie like me so he went and ate the entire plate of food without knowing it was spicy. I mean, I’m not like Bakugou but I can handle my fair share. This guy on the other hand– babe. I could literally see the smoke coming out of his ears and nose. _¡Parecía un toro! Dios mío, fue tan extraño.”_ He stated, watching as you laughed your ass off, trying to keep your bowl of ice cream from tipping over and spilling.

“Holy shit– Hanta that’s fucking neat. Oh God–” You said in between laughs, setting your bowl on the coffee table before you to save it, and both of you, from spillage. He was about to comment about the story when the house phone started ringing. It was on his side so he picked it up, trying to silence his giggles. You took the bowl and started eating again, focusing on your boyfriend who’s expression turned sour despite his positive responses on the phone.

Your expression shifted as well, concerned with what the other line had said, deducting that it was a bad thing since Sero only groaned when he set the phone down. “Work?” You asked, a little hopeful he’d say no, only for you to get just as upset when he nodded his head. “They said I needed to get the papers ready by tomorrow afternoon instead of after tomorrow. So… Movie night is postponed, _mi amor._ Sorry.” He murmured, looking at you with a guilty expression only for you to wave dismissively at him, expressing how it didn’t really bother you. Hero work was difficult, which is why you didn’t pursue it but this was just unfair. Its rare enough to have some alone time with Sero as it is and they’re also imposing on your personal time. Though you couldn’t exactly complain. This was Sero’s passion and you supported him. Every work had its downsides, you’re just a little upset that he wasn’t getting the rest he deserves.

Finishing his ice cream, he headed to the room and you offered to do the dishes, receiving a sweet kiss to the lips in return, as well as hundreds of 'thank you’s’ while he slinked into his room. God, when was the last time either of you kissed? Of course you were upset, that was a given. But you couldn’t do anything about it but accept it. It was sucky, of course and you hated not spending time with Sero but you also didn’t want to get him trouble with work. Once you finished the dishes and let them on the drying rack for a while, you decided to clean up a bit.

Two hours had passed and you ate another bowl of ice cream and your boyfriend hadn’t even left his room. Concerned, you brought him a mug of coffee, knocking gently on the door and opening it once he gave you permission. Buried in the piles of papers was your boyfriend, his hair tied back to keep it from his face. Candy wrappers littered the floor and he was obviously far from done. He was rewriting and encoding at the same time, the last stack of papers more condensed than the others.

You set the mug on his free side, earning a tired look from your boyfriend and a gentle smile. “Thanks, baby.” He said, the fatigue was thick in his voice and you felt horrible. Gosh, he didn’t look like himself. You wanted your boyfriend to relax, to stop pushing himself too far.

“Hanta?” You called out after a few moments of silence, a small tired hum coming from your boyfriend as he set another paper down on the 'done’ pile. Without any hesitation, you cupped one of his cheeks and tilted his head to face you, leaning in to give him a loving kiss on the lips before pulling away. Smiling warmly at him, you whispered him good luck before standing upright once more.

Surprise, confusion and embarrassment bloomed on his face in quick succession and its safe to say that the kiss made him feel a little better. He was a little confused as to why you didn’t leave the room but didn’t care. You, on the other hand, had a plan to help energize him. One nice and sweet kiss with every paper he finished.

“Hanta?” You called out again after another paper was set into the finished pile. He turned his head to you and you kissed him again, but this time he responded, doing his best to kiss back in the short period of your lips being connected. God he missed your lips. You pulled back shortly after he returned your kiss, the desire obvious in his eyes. “Back to work, mister. Don’t look at me like that.” You commented with a giggle, hands clasped behind your back. _“Dios mío … Me vas a volver loco, mi amor.”_ He murmured under his breath, just the sight of your 'innocent’ smile was giving him ideas, some he wasn’t going to give any second thoughts to. It’d just distract him. But God, if you were his distraction, he’d love to be distracted any day. Your kisses energized him enough and he was quickly clearing his work, excited to get a kiss each time he finished a paper.

Each kiss grew hungrier and hungrier, not that either of you complained. If both of you were honest, you wanted them to grow more passionate and intense. During the whole thing you ended up on his lap, arms wrapped around his neck while he looked over your shoulder to finish the last pile. Once it was done, you heard a small satisfied groan, followed by kisses to your exposed shoulder. Soft mewls and purrs passed your lips at the sensation, a gasp coming from you when you felt his teeth nip at your skin. You gripped at the back collar of his shirt, whispering his name breathlessly while his hands moved to massage your hips.

“ _Joder… Querido, eres una bendición para mí.”_ He murmured against your skin, squeezing your hips in his hands and earning himself a soft breathless whimper of his name, your body shaking under his hold. “Hanta~” You purred fondly, parting your lips to blow hot air against his ear and receiving a shiver in return. A pleased chuckle passed his lips at your playful antics, his own excitement growing. You should know, you felt it.

“Are you seducing me? _Si es así, debes saber que no me contendré, cariño._ ” He purred into your ear, sending a wave of excitement through you, a growing heat pooling in your lower stomach. Listening to him tease you in Spanish really excited you for some reason. The natural purr and airyness of his voice was more evident when he did and God, did that voice do wonders to your body. “So what if I am?” You asked him as well, letting one of your hands trace down his spine, moaning his name softly into his ear before giving the shell of his ear a kiss. “I know you like it~” You purred softly in return.

He couldn’t help but shiver from your touch, a shaky laugh escaping his lips as he hissed a little from your attack. God, he loved you. You drove him insane. You were normally a darling and a kind partner but during times like this, when your sweetness grew sticky and addicting, he couldn’t help but want to indulge himself. Leaning you back against the table, while still sitting on his lap, he slowly slipped his hands up and under your shirt, letting his hands trace your sensitive skin to watch you squirm. “Is this my reward for my good work?” He asked playfully, his hands resting by the sides of your ribcage, his fingers yet to touch your sensitive chest. With a nod and a small roll of the hips, you gave him your answer. “Mhm~ Good work, Hanta~”

One look into his eyes and you already knew.

This was going to be a long night.

~~~

Translations

_Mí querido - My dear_

_Pero estoy tan cansado - But I’m so tired_

_¡Parecía un toro! Dios mío, fue tan extraño. - It looked like a bull! My God, it was so strange_

_Mí amor - My love_

_Dios mío … Me vas a volver loco, mi amor. - My God, you’re going to drive me crazy, my love._

_Joder… Querido, eres una bendición para mí. - Fuck… Darling, you are a blessing to me._

_Si es así, debes saber que no me contendré, cariño. - If so, you should know that I won’t hold back, baby._


	19. Hostility Destroys Purity (Villain MIdoriya Izuku/GN Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2  
> Note: Mentions of violence, blood, drugging, sexual content, mind fuckery, manipulation and death. If you are uncomfortable with any of the following please don’t read this one. It’s based off an audio I was listening to. Also idk how strip poker works so uh, yeah lol  
> Scene: You’re a prohero, majoring in stealth work, who was assigned to investigate a certain city and its inhabitants, where rumours of sighting the former ‘Top Three heroes’ were constantly circulating. You were well acquainted with working with dangerous individuals but nothing could have prepared you for these specific men. They’re worse than the stories you’ve read and heard. This time, you’ll experience the brutality first-hand. And while they find you interesting enough to keep you and break you instead of killing you, there is one thing they absolute hate about you.

  * 𝒀𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒉𝒐𝒑𝒆𝒇𝒖𝒍𝒏𝒆𝒔𝒔
  * He loved you, oh he very much did. 
  * Him and his toys absolutely _adored_ you.
  * But he hated how optimistic you could be.
  * His visits to your special little playroom was his favorite part of the day.
  * Seeing you all wrapped up in more and more bandages each time he came back to play with you excited him like a child on Christmas.
  * You were like a present to him, one that he wanted.
  * All his other dolls broke so easily, bored him so easily, died so easily.
  * But you?
  * You were special. You didn’t give up as easily, you didn’t break as easily.
  * And he loved it.
  * But your stupid positivity and hopefulness could only be entertaining for long.
  * The first few weeks, after your little sessions, you’d tell him how justice would come and you’d be saved. 
  * Your eyes would meet his crazed emerald gaze, your words laced with nothing but pride in yourself, your friends, your teammates and your significant other.
  * You believed you would be rescued.
  * At first, his reaction was expected, he laughed maniacally, tearing up just a little as if you just said the dumbest thing on the planet. And admittedly, you did.
  * Weeks passed since you last contacted your office and anyone who ever knew you. You heard no news of a search party for you, not like you had any means of knowing anyway. Trapped in a basement, hoping it isn’t in Izuku’s living space, with nothing more than a barred window for light during the day and the cliché single light bulb for when he would like to visit you in the night.
  * He would constantly give you a type of medicine. One that weakened your quirk by a great amount, wanting to make you obedient and pliable for him when he wants to play.
  * Honestly, sometimes, you even wondered if it was already gone.
  * But you never lost hope. Despite being trapped in the dark, hurt and broken, you always clung onto the hope you had.
  * Since it was all you even had left, in the symbol of a necklace, one given to you by your partner.
  * You loved them dearly, worried for their safety and hoping that they were making a move to find you.
  * Each night, that’s what you thought as you lay breathless and in pain from the bruises, cuts, stitches and bites from Midoriya’s games.
  * You always believed in your loved ones. Your hope was never to waver.
  * Until Midoriya had finally had enough of your stupid nonesense.
  * You were in the middle of his games, playing strip poker with him. No cheating, no bullshit. Just a plain and simple card game.
  * What was the bet on? Information.
  * One win for you means you get to have some information about the outside world. And the normal rules loss means an article of clothing was to be shed.
  * You were never one for gambling, but in all honestly this was the first time you didn’t care. You wanted to play, to win. You had to.
  * “I’m warning you, doll… There are some things that are best left unknown. You know that well enough don’t you? After being caught by me.” he commented before your game, making you roll your eyes before glaring at him.
  * “Any and all information I can get about you and everyone is more important to me than my life.” You snapped back, causing a disgusting grin to grace Midoriya’s face that he hid behind his cards. Though his emerald hues continued to look at you with amusement.
  * You didn’t care. He was insane. He always looked at you like that. But something felt off, like he was too confident.
  * “So…. When you finally lose all your clothes… And I win… You will be mine forever.”
  * It wasn’t an question or suggestion. It was an order. A statement. As if he knew he would already win.
  * You hoped he wouldn’t. You believed he wouldn’t.
  * How naive.
  * After a few games, you were half naked, wearing nothing but your undergarments, and your necklace. Izuku on the other hand was rid of his top and was left in his pants.
  * He looked so excited, so pleased at the sight of your body riddled with his marks.
  * It disgusted you.
  * “Your skin… Its so beautiful… God, just lose already, doll! So I could carve myself into you even more!” He’d beg, drool pooling at the side of his lips and dripping down his chin, his breaths laboured and heated. The air in the room was warm.
  * “Shut up. I win.” You murmured as you showed your cards winning against his hand. Despite his obvious loss, he seemed to grow even more excited, even more pleased.
  * You were a little bothered.
  * “Oh God, such a naughty little doll, aren’t you?” He asked as he undid his pants, groaning a little as he slipped them off. Much to your dismay, he wore some leg warmers beneath his pants, another article of clothing for him at his disposal.
  * As he sat back down, it was already obvious, he had a boner. He was fucking enjoying this. You felt horrible, disgusted and degraded. But you showed pride instead, something he wasn’t to fond of seeing.
  * But he had his ways of making you compliant to him. And he knew just what to do.
  * “Alright, doll…. Let’s see…. Information. Information. Information.” he tapped at his chin in thought before he gasped and turned to you with a grin.
  * “How about I give you some information about the people you care so much, huh?” He said and this piqued your interest.
  * “They’ve forgotten about you, doll.” He stated, plain and simple. This stunned you just a little and merely huffed at him in disbelief. “Lies.”
  * “Oh but I’m telling you the truth, darling. Look…. Everyone gave up on you.” He stated, pulling out his phone from his discarded pants pocket and showing you different articles that said you were dead.
  * That you died on a mission overseas, your plane had crashed into the ocean and you died.
  * A sting ached in your chest, your face scrunched up in disbelief and before you could move to the next article, he took his phone back and watched your expression, laughing at you before reaching forward and giving you a sloppy kiss.
  * Shock from both the revelation and the kiss turned your body stiff and unmoving, giving Izuku the chance to relish in the kiss before he pulled away with a grin.
  * “God, you taste so good, my love… So, so good, doll… My doll~” He giggled as he wiped the drool from his lips.
  * Despite being shaken, Izuku offered to continue the game, causing the bubble of hope in your chest to well up again.
  * As the cards were dealt, part of you wanted to win again but a part of you also wanted to give up. Something so uncommon to the point it was bothering you up until the last minute.
  * You won again.
  * But this time, at what cost?
  * “That necklace you’ve got, doll… It looks real nice. Where’d you get that from again?” He asked casually yet the grin on his face said otherwise.
  * A pit in your stomach formed at the thought. Izuku knew everything, he always remembered everything. So why was he asking you? He knows everything about you…
  * “My… My partner.” You said, your voice a little softer than usual.
  * “Ah… You mean your ex?” He asked, scrolling through his phone boredly before he took off one of his leg warmers.
  * Confusion was written all over your face, “Ex?” No, no. You’re still alive. You love them, and they love you.
  * “Didn’t I tell you, doll? They all forgot about you.” he stated, finally facing his phone to you with a grin, an article of you partner attending your funeral was shown and as you scrolled through, you found out he was dating someone else.
  * Your closest friend.
  * Tears welled up in your eyes, blurring your vision. Your hands grew shaky and you curled up into a ball.
  * Izuku started with a scoff, then giggled, chortle and now was laughing his ass off.
  * “Oh God! Did you really think that they’d look for you? Doll, you’re nothing to them! Look at how easy they forgot about you!!” He pointed out, causing you to tighten around yourself, digging your nails into your shoulders as you held yourself.
  * Without any hesitation, and with the burst of anger and adrenaline, you grabbed one of his discarded knives and tackled him to the ground.
  * Breathing heavily, you straddled Midoriya’s hips, one hand pushing his shoulder down while another held the knife against his neck.
  * His laughter subsided and the amusement in his face faded. He looked up at you with disappointment.
  * “Oh, doll… Look at what they’ve done to you…” He whispered, his tone condescending and mocking.
  * “Shut up! I’m going to fucking kill you!” you snapped, tears flowing down your cheeks and dropping onto him.
  * “Me? Kill me? But darling, I merely told you the truth… Isn’t that what you wanted?” He stated, laying beneath you, unmoving for a moment before his free hand settled upon your hip.
  * You tensed up, pressing the blade into his neck even more, but you were shaking.
  * “You… No! I wanted to leave!” You exclaimed, voice breaking at the pressure and stress.
  * “Shh…. Leave? But why, doll? Who would you go back to? Everyone gave up on you…. Didn’t you see? You were hoping they were going to save you but they never planned on doing so.” He murmured calmly, massaging your hips before he slowly peeled his hand away and cupped your face.
  * You weren’t hostile, you were confused, hurt, worried and scared.
  * You hoped they would save you, but they didn’t.
  * They didn’t want to.
  * “But here, doll… You have a place, don’t you? Right by my side….” Izuku purred softly at you wiping the tears off your cheeks before his other hand slowly took the knife from you.
  * “See? I didn’t hurt you like they did, right? I only scratch you, slice you and bite you…. But when have I ever hurt your feelings, doll?” He whispered, tossing the blade aside before he slowly sat up and guided you.
  * You were compliant and docile, silently crying as you let your hands settle before you.
  * “… Never…” You murmured to him, finally looking into those emerald eyes.
  * Were they always this beautiful?
  * “That’s right, darling… Never…” He whispered, finally leaning in to kiss at your eyes.
  * “I would never hurt you like they did, darling… I promise you that…” He murmured softly, kissing your face all over while his hands roamed to your arms, massaging the scarred skin.
  * “Pinky promise….?” You asked him after a long long moment of silence.
  * With a small smile, he pecked your lips and brushed some hair away from your face.
  * “I Pinky promise, my doll~” He said with a purr, opening his arms to invite you into a hug.
  * Without any hesitation, you buried yourself into him, sniffling quietly and whimpering your thank you’s.
  * Wrapping his own arms around you, he hummed softly, kissing your head carefully before he murmured.
  * “You’ll be with me, won’t you? You’ll be my doll, forever, won’t you? My good little doll.” He whispered calmly, to which you nodded, pledging your loyalty and honesty to him.
  * “Yes! Yes, Izuku… Yes, yes… I will… I’ll be your good doll… You won’t leave me, right?” You whimpered tightening around him, scared that even he would let you go.
  * “Oh, of course I won’t, doll… I’ll always be here for you….” He purred softly, grinning like an absolute maniac as he finally gotten you.
  * Your hope in yourself and everyone was shattered, so he took it upon himself to be your… 'Hope’




	20. Welcome Home (Hawks/GN Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: So I found this playlist on YT and I felt compelled to write a story with Hawks. And if you guys had no idea, Hawks is such a big comfort character of mine. Ik, ya’ll don’t care but it’s whatever pff. This is more of a self-indulgent idea. Idk how to put it, but yes, it’s short and just fluffy. I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Scene: A summer afternoon with the Number 2 Pro Hero
> 
> Warnings: None

Vibrant shades of orange and yellow filled your vision the moment you cracked open your eyes. A cold breeze was all it took to rouse you from your sleep and honestly, you could blame yourself for that as you often kept the window open. You were nestled in between the pillows and sheets, dressed in nothing but a loose shirt and pants of the same material. You were also draped over a large pillow, covered in a simple black shirt. Quite odd considering you had a complete set of pillow covers. Sniffing the shirt, you frowned slightly. It was losing its smell.

It was already around three in the afternoon and the sky was painted in orange, the sun was nearly setting. To many others, it was just another sunset, another day was nearing its end. Nothing more. But to you, this afternoon was rather important. Lazily getting out of bed after fighting the urge to just fall back asleep and wait in the bed, you walked out of the bedroom to head to the bathroom. Have a shower, brush your hair, clean up a little and make sure you were a little more presentable. 

Walking out of the bathroom looking less tired than you were half an hour ago, you made your way to the kitchen. You planned to make yourself something proper to eat but then lost all energy to actually make something the moment you stood **in** the kitchen. Sighing softly, you brought your hands to your cheeks and rubbed your face with your palms, murmuring soft chants to yourself, quietly hyping yourself up to make something edible.

After lightly patting your cheeks a few times and rubbing it a few more, you walked towards one of the cupboards, grabbing a plate and other utensils to help you with your journey of food making. Ten minutes later, you made yourself some popcorn and coffee. Not exactly the healthiest, but with how much energy you had right now, you couldn’t really bother yourself to make anything more complex. 

Glancing at the clock on the wall, you read the time and sighed softly. ‘He better not be late.’ You thought as you huffed to yourself yet again. Stretching a little, you groaned as your body creaked, it wasn’t easy being and adult. You left your food in the kitchen as you made your way to the bedroom, walking to grab the sweater draped on the back of your desk chair, you slipped it on. You gave it a few sniffs and grumbled. “How on earth does he even smell this nice…? Too bad it’s loosing it’s scent too.” You stood in your spot for a few moments, letting yourself relax into the sweater, trying to get a feel to it. As expected, it doesn’t feel right.

You made the bed and walked out to grab your food, bringing your phone along with you as you made your way up to the rooftop of the apartment building. Once you got to the top, you made your way to the edge and set your food down beside you while you sat on the ledge, dangerously swinging your legs. You checked the time again. The sun was about to disappear and he still isn’t back. You frowned again at this, taking your bowl of popcorn and digging into it.

You watched the colors of the sky, having the perfect view of it in your spot right there. Yet it still doesn’t feel right. As each minute passed, the wind grew colder and as much as you loved the cold, you didn’t like being cold alone. As you opened your phone to check the time, the sight of your lover’s grinning face greeted you, a small smile creeping on your face from it. You were just about to put the phone down once more before you felt a presence from behind and an oh too familiar voice call out to you.

“Am I supposed to be jealous?“ The voice asked and you scoffed in amusement, turning off your phone to look at your cheeky lover, who smiled at you expectantly, walking over with his arms out as if asking for a hug. “You’re late.” You replied as you made no move to meet him halfway for that hug. Nope. If he wanted one so badly, he was going to have to walk to you for it.

This made the man chuckle as he dropped the opening entrance act and finally walked over to you. He sat down behind you, arms open for your pleasure. “Come here…” He murmured, and honestly you didn’t even have to be prompted as you slipped into Hawks’ arms without any hesitation, feeling that annoying space finally be filled. Burying your face into his chest, you didn’t waste any time in taking in your lover’s scent. 

“Sounds like a vacuum cleaner there.“ He joked, which caused you to hit his back in retaliation, a chuckle escaping his lips as his chest rumbled against your head. You didn’t care if you didn’t have any comebacks, you didn’t mind if he was teasing you. Actually, you loved it. It was a sign that he was right here, that he was finally in your arms again. 

Pressing a kiss to the top of your head, Hawks’ rubbed circles on your body, tugging you closer to his chest with a small smile. He looked around to see your bowl of popcorn and untouched cup of coffee. “Popcorn huh…” He mused, looking at the remaining minutes of the sunset, admiring the colors. He’s seen the sunset so many times, honestly he’s lost count. But they were different with you. 

With you in his mind, he looked down at you, slightly pulled back from his chest and now resting against it while staring blankly at the patterns of his shirt, your eyes slowly shutting after a while. The colors that danced on your skin complemented your beauty, adding to how cute you were nestled in his arms. He watched you for a good few moments before he reached for a loose piece of hair that landed on your face and tucked it behind your ear. “Hey.” He called out, causing you to hum softly in reply, not wanting to get out of your comfort space.

He smiled. “I’m home.” He stated in a tone that obviously seemed to be asking for something. Even though you desperately tried to fight the smile on your face, it made it’s way to your lips anyways. Lifting your head, you reached on of your hands to his face, cupping his cheek and smiling even more fondly as he leaned into your touch. Moving up, you met his lips in a sweet kiss as you whispered back,

“Welcome home, Keigo.“


	21. Just the Two of Us (Hawks/GN Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Happy Early Birthday to this man right here. I really didn’t know what to write and I’m sorry for being off lately pff, I was feeling like shit. Not that it matters but hey, have this. I hope that ya’ll are doing well and if not, I just hope that today passes by quickly so you won’t have to deal with any unnecessary bullshit. 
> 
> Warnings: Insinuating stuff, Honorifics/Nicknames, 
> 
> Scene: Date Night goes wrong when people steal your boyfriend at every given chance.
> 
> ~~
> 
> Really badly written, tbh

Going on dates with Hawks was a struggle. With his fame growing as the second pro hero it was difficult to go out without being surrounded by fans and mass media, but bot of you tried and tried again. 

Fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes into your date and a group of people have already swarmed around your boyfriend like ants to sugar. While you had nothing against the people who looked up to him and admired him, you could only excuse having your lover stolen from you for so long. You lazily watched the group of teens huddled around Hawks, who entertained them as fast as he possibly could so he could get back to you.

It was obvious that Hawks himself was rather displeased with the situation considering how today was his first day off in a long while and now he can’t even spend his time with you because of these fans. Don’t get him wrong, he likes having the attention but he doesn’t want it right now. 

After successfully excusing himself from the group and walking back towards you, Keigo shot you his usual grin though he obviously looked rather guilty for having yet another pause to your date. “How many was it now? Fourth? Fifth?” You asked, sipping on the juice box you had brought in your bag while waiting for Keigo. Standing before you with ruffled feathers, he rubbed his nape and sighed, about to apologize yet again only for you to press a can of coffee against his chest and grinned up at him. “Relax. Kei. Don’t apologize.” You mused, your irritation melting the moment you saw your lover relax before you.

Despite his cocky, playful and nonchalant demeanor when it comes to his job and his interaction towards the people, Keigo also has those moments where acts like he’s walking on eggshells around you. It’s not that he thinks you’re weak or that you were easily triggered by things, but it’s maybe he’s scared of messing up and you leaving him. You, the only person he let into his life, past his facade as the amazing pro hero Hawks to meet him, Keigo Takami.

Taking the can from you, he laughed gently and opened it, bringing it up to his lips to take a drink only for you to tease him slightly. “You always come crawling back to me, baby~” You mused, your lips curled into a mischievous grin as you watched your boyfriend choke on his drink and sputter some out, hurriedly wiping his lips with the sleeve of his cardigan. While he was slightly freaking out, you on the other hand were roaring with laughter, amused at how easy it was for you to rile him up. 

As you were laughing, after desperately trying to relax, he watched your expression. To others, you were probably some weirdo but to him, you looked like a dream. Though it was at his expense that you were laughing, he seemed rather pleased to find you so happy just spending this time with him. 

“Alright, alright. You had your fun.“ He mused, cheeks red from your teasing as well as this moment between you two, one of his wings lightly nudging you to stop even though he himself was lightly chuckling. You obliged to his request and stopped laughing, watching him with tears pricking at your eyes. “Your cheeks are rivalling your wings, Keigo.“ You mused, to which he became defensive and ruffled his feathers. You both continued to talk and bicker, you pointing out how easily flustered he was while he retaliated with his own teasing

It was around ten minutes when you noticed, at the corner of your eye was a group of girls, pushing one another around and moving closer to you both. Of course you already knew what they were trying to do and while you admired their bravery to walk up to their idol, you had enough fans trying to steal Keigo’s time. “Fuck it.” You grumbled as you grabbed the blonde’s wrist and tugged him to follow you. 

“What the– where are we going??“ Keigo asked, running along with you as you both made your way through the forest park. “Just be my good boy and follow me, yeah??“ You exclaimed with a grin. Honestly, you didn’t know **where** to go, you just wanted to get away with him. You both ran, in silence, well you were silent at least, Keigo was too busy being confused and bombarding you with questions. When both of you had run far from the more crowded area, both of you were on a side of a hill that overlooked most of the park. You huffed, groaned and fell on the grassy land, trying to catch you breath. Hawks on the other hand was still as lost as he was five minutes ago.

Laying beside you, he asked you why you did that while himself appeared to be out of breath. Resting on the ground, you closed your eyes and stayed silent, waiting for him to bug you for an answer only for him to just look at your calm face. To think that you were just laughing earlier but now you looked so calm. After composing yourself, you opened your eyes and looked at him, hands clasped over your tummy.

“You’re my lover.“ You stated. “And I’m yours.“ You continued. Keigo looked confused and you couldn’t really blame him considering how you shift between teasing to quiet to weird in a span of a few moments. “Forgive me for being jealous and maybe a little bit possessive but today’s your birthday, and **we’re** the ones on a date.“ You mused before shifting to your side, resting your head on your arm and huffing. Your boyfriend’s expression shifted from surprise to amusement. It was his turn to laugh at you and you pretty much expected it. Mimicking your position, he used his free hand to reach for yours, playing with your fingers and smiling at you.

“You’re kinda cute when you’re jealous, y’know.“ He commented, to which you rolled your eyes at. Sighing at his words, your fingers played with his own, your gaze cast down before you looked back up at him. “Shush, Mr. Takami.“ You muttered, to which he laughed once more before tugging you close to his chest. His wings and arms wrapped around your frame and even though neither of you should be laying on the ground right now, neither of you wanted to get up.

“I wouldn’t want to spend my birthday with anyone else but you.” He said softly, pressing his nose into your hair and humming softly. “It could really just be just the two of us and I would be the happiest man alive, honey….“ He continued, your reply was to hug him tighter, causing him to chuckle slightly. “I’m supposed to be spoiling you.“ You mumbled, lifting your head to meet his smiling face. Leaning down, Keigo nuzzled your nose with his own and mused. “You already are, honey.“

Though the date didn’t exactly go as either of you planned, you couldn’t help but feel content. And Keigo was too. Like this, under the sky and in each other’s arms. Just the two of you.


	22. Participation (OM Boys/GN Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: This idea came from like a video on tiktok but like a prequel-ish scene? Lmao. Anyways. This is late, I know, but whatever lol.  
> Scene: How the Brothers would react to MC persuading them to join NNN while they also test a demon version of the humans’ pheromone perfume  
> Warning: Insinuated sexual scenes TW: slight harassment for Asmo’s part

  * Ngl, with all the work this man has to fucking face. 
  * He probably has never fucked anyone.
  * Maybe he has, maybe he hasn’t. Nobody knows but him.
  * But I have an inkling that he hasn’t. I mean, come on.
  * Not only does he serve Diavolo completely but he’s also in charge of taking care of his six younger brothers.
  * He probably doesn’t see sex as important now, or any time in the future.
  * But like the nosy, scheming little gremlin you were, wanted to put a wrench in those plans of his.
  * So you suggested a human practice to him as well as the other brothers.
  * Just simple challenge.
  * A little intrigued when you mentioned it but definitely not into it.
  * Has no idea why you want him to join something as unnecessary as that.
  * But ~~beg~~ plead a little more and you might get him to participate.
  * “Come on, Lucifer, it’d be fun!“ You whined as you draped yourself on one of the couches in his office, gazing at him with pleading eyes, your lower lip jutted out into a cute pout.
  * “I don’t see what I’d gain after this.“
  * “You’ll be a winner!“ 
  * “…..“
  * “Okay fine, I’ll get Mammon to do his homework on time while also making sure Beel doesn’t eat anymore chocolate liquor.“
  * “I expect you to hold up your end of the bargain.“ He stated, peeling his eyes away from you while you perked up on your spot and smiled cheekily at him.
  * “If I win, you owe me, alright?“ You called out to him as you rushed out of his office and running into your own room.
  * He’s confident he’ll win but you’re confident he’ll crack. Especially with that little thing you bought yourself the other day.
  * The next day as you were preparing yourself for school, you finally opened the package you received the other day and pulled out a small bottle of perfume.
  * With a few spritz onto your neck and wrists and nape, you were ready to head down for breakfast.
  * You happily skipped to the dining room and sat yourself in your usual spot at the other end of the table and started eating like usual. 
  * But before you could put the spoon in your mouth you noticed how silent all the brothers were so you looked up from your plate.
  * 7 pairs of eyes were staring you down like a piece of meat and admittedly that wasn’t to new but the pair of crimson orbs seemed to catch you attention immediately.
  * Mammon asked someone got a new perfume, Beel was asking if Lucifer was hiding a sweet treat, Asmo was purring as usual, Satan was actually a bit vocal regarding the scent as well, Levi was mumbling about an anime regarding scents while Belphie was lazily complaining about the good smell.
  * Though one voice stood out among the rest. 
  * “All of you, since you’re all done with breakfast, head out of the dining room now.“ Lucifer said in his usual voice but there was an underlying tone as he spoke and you decided to get back to eating while everyone else complained about the sweet scent.
  * While eating you noticed Lucifer’s eyes on you the whole time and while you found it a little awkward and embarrassing to have him watch you eat, you probably should’ve expected this, but fuck, did it have to be this quiet? You could hear a pin drop.
  * Though as you brought another spoonful of food into your mouth, Lucifer spoke again.
  * “You’re playing a dangerous game here, MC.“ He spoke to you after a long awkward silence, but you didn’t want to crumble. Not now. You were just getting started.
  * Lifting your hear up to meet his sharp stare, you responded calmly, “What are you talking about, Lucifer?” You asked, playing the innocent dumb role for now. You wiped your lips with the napkin and set it on the table and with a small smile you excused yourself from the table and started to walk out of the dining hall.
  * Though as you passed Lucifer, you turned around and leaned to purr to him. “Remember the rules, it’s a whole month. Good luck~” And left the room after that.
  * Lucifer had his fingers interlaced, elbows propped up on the table with the lower half of his face covered by his hands, eyes staring at your seat.
  * In a shaky breath, with amusement present in his voice, he repeated your words. “Good Luck, indeed.”



  * Was not into the idea at all.
  * Sure he wasn’t the type to jack off daily since he’s got his own deals to do, errands to run and people to fool but, that doesn’t mean this guy doesn’t do it.
  * Probably has some porn stashed around somewhere if you look around enough.
  * **_*cough**cough*under the mattress*cough**cough*_**
  * Anyways, he wasn’t into the idea at all.
  * …..
  * Until you made a bet with him.
  * Of course, money was on the line for you but for him it was his sweater.
  * You liked how big it was on you.
  * As usual, he was confident that he was going to win, but of course, you knew he could only last a few days when it comes to you, anyone and their mother could tell how smitten he was for you. 
  * And while you were usually a nice and sweet person to those you cared about. A harmless little prank every now and then couldn’t hurt, right?
  * As you walked out of the kitchen and to the main hall, you saw Mammon waiting for you, on his phone and seated on one of the couches there.
  * Calling out his name, you quickly made your way towards him and with a sweet smile, greeted him good morning. 
  * Just as he was about to greet you back and probably tell you off about how you made him wait, he was hit by a wave of your perfume, forcing him to slap a hand over his mouth and nose.
  * You kind of felt offended by this and crossed your arms at him. “Yeah, yeah, I usually don’t wear perfume but come on, no need to react **that** negatively.” You huffed but he was nothing more than a blushing mess as he stared you up and down.
  * “What the fuck kinda perfume are ya wearin’?“ He asked, hand still on his face as he slowly got up. Even with his height, you were a little proud of yourself that you were making this 6 and a half foot tall mother fucker weak to the knees.
  * Putting on a face, you lightly hit his gut and rolled your eyes, “None of your business, dude. Now come on. If we’re late to class, Lucifer’s gonna be on **both** our asses. And it’s no fun when I’m being punished with you.” You stated lazily, having to turn away from him to hide that cheeky grin on your face as he hurriedly followed after you.
  * As you both walked to school, every other demon you passed turned their heads towards you, whether it was the effect of the perfume you had on or the fact that Mammon was trailing behind you, keeping a good distance away from you as you both made your way to RAD.
  * A few moments later you decided to rub your nape, spreading the scent in the air even more and as you were about to enter the gates of the vicinity, Mammon grabbed your wrist and pulled you aside.
  * The tall white haired demon was panting softly, pressing you up against the wall beside the gates while his golden eyes stared into yours burning with a desire.
  * A desire for you. 
  * Your heart raced, as Mammon slowly leaned down to your height.
  * At first you thought he was going to kiss you right then and there but he merely pressed his face into your neck, inhaling your scent and almost groaning out your name in a voice you didn’t know he was capable of. It was a low grumble, almost a growl and it sounded so alluring you almost fell for it. 
  * His other arm was just above your head while his free hand held onto your wrist and kept your pressed against the wall.
  * “Fuck…. Ya smell fuckin’ divine, MC….“ He said, almost purring as he said your name. You can’t believe how your knees haven’t given out on you yet. “I didn’t like how all o’ those others were eyein’ ya… Makin’ me feel a little possessive…” He murmured as he rubbed his nose against your neck
  * Though you loved how honest Mammon was being right now, you had to keep your game going. You couldn’t go losing without even weakening any of the other brothers. That was just unfair.
  * Pulling away from Mammon, you took a deep breath and immediately regained composure. ”We’re going to be late, dumbass. Come on…” You said before you noticed him getting a little too heated before saying. 
  * “And take care of that.“ You said, pointing to a slightly obvious tent.
  * “But remember out bet. Your jacket’s on the line, mister.“ You stated softly and with a grin, waved goodbye as you rushed to your first class of the day.
  * Mammon, who was still in a daze from having you so close to him only realized his situation long after you ran away and with a small hiss and adjustments to his pants, he grumbled. “I’ll get ya back, MC. I swear it.”



  * Is cultured and knows what NNN means.
  * I mean, come on, he’s the ultra gamer boyfriend.
  * Probably snorted at you about winning every month of it even before it was a thing.
  * He’s a shut-in, what did you expect.
  * A turtle probably gets more action than this boy does.
  * But who’s to say he doesn’t have a well hidden body pillow of Ruri-chan lying around that’s covered in some sort of stain.
  * He joined only if you promised to and of course you did.
  * You rushed to your first class and immediately made out a familiar fluff of purple hair and rushed over.
  * You plopped to your seat after ruffling his hair, grinning at him when he met your eyes. “Hiya, Levi~~~” You purred playfully with a grin. “Did I miss anything?” You asked him, getting comfy in your seat as you looked around the classroom to see if the teacher was around.
  * This boy turned to you, lifted his gaze from his switch and immediately blushed after he processed what had just happened to him. 
  * One, you touched him.
  * Two, you sat next to him.
  * Three, you touched him.
  * Four, you were talking to him so calmly and cheerfully
  * Five, you touched him.
  * Okay, this man’s face was as red as tomato and boy was he horrible at hiding it.
  * After your little lookout, you turned your full attention back to him and furrowed your eyebrows. “What’s wrong?” You asked him, blinking innocently at him while he was having an entire movie play in his head. 
  * Not only were you stunning, as you usually are, but you also smelled really good. Sweet and comforting and he loved it. Of course he doesn’t have the confidence to talk to you about how absolutely charming you were looking right now, especially not after that stunt you pulled with ruffling his hair but he merely mumbled an “I’m fine.” before looking back at his game.
  * You shrugged this off and immediately sat down properly when he the teacher entered.
  * Alchemy. You were paired up with Levi since he was your seatmate.
  * You quickly took off your school coat and replaced it with a lab coat instead, folding the sleeves to your elbows as you went to your designated desk with Levi who seemed way too absorbed in the bubbling chemicals at your table.
  * Walking up to him you pat his arm to which he jerked and dropped a stirring rod which rolled underneath the desk. 
  * You apologized for spooking him and offered to pick up the rod instead to which he reluctantly agreed. 
  * As you crawled under the table to grab the rod, you were sparked with the idea to finally tease Levi. And even though you knew he was rather sensitive with intimacy, he just needed a little push to get him in the position you wanted him to be in.
  * Grabbing the rod, you placed both your hands on his knees and lifted yourself up, forcing you to get up and purposely stand in between his legs.
  * You swore you just saw steam coming from this man’s ears as he instantly grew redder than any tomato you’ve seen.
  * “Thanks, Levi!“ You chirped as you pulled away from him, patting his thigh as you did so, almost feeling bad when you heard him squeak. Almost.
  * For the remainder of the period, other classmates would as you for a pen or even look at you for a long time, some you noticed, some you didn’t because before they could move Levi was already glaring daggers at them.
  * As you moved, more and more of your scent wafted through the room, suffocating the students to the point some of them had to excuse themselves to go to the bathroom. 
  * Luckily class ended before you knew it.
  * Levi groaned in relief while you did too, doing a few stretches in your seat and quickly pulling your phone out to shoot Satan a message. As you were typing, you felt someone touch your face and when you turned to the culprit, it was Levi, tucking some of your hair behind your ear.
  * You stared at him for a good few seconds and he did too before he realized what he did and immediately retracted his hand. “A-Ah! I’m sorry, MC! I– I didn’t realize what I was doing!” He stated nervously at you, to which you just smiled and brushed off, saying it was fine.
  * But, you noticed that Levi was redder than usual. Part of you was worried you were overdoing things, especially with someone as sensitive as Levi so you reached for his forehead.
  * “Dude, do you have a fever? Should I bring you to the clinic?“ You asked him, trying to see if he was burning up but he wasn’t that warm so you pulled your hand away. 
  * But Levi immediately grabbed your wrist and brought it to his nose, taking a few whiffs of your perfume and snarling just enough for you to see his teeth.
  * How was that one of the sexiest things you’ve seen?
  * Your cheeks grew red as Levi paid attention to your wrists, instinctively nuzzling it with his nose. But what killed you was probably how he slowly opened his eyes and gazed at you. 
  * The bell suddenly rang and you immediately pulled out your hand from his grip the moment he lost concentration. 
  * Chuckling nervously, you packed your things and smiled at him, bidding him goodbye before you rushed out of the classroom. 
  * “Well, it’s my free period! See you later, Levi!” You exclaimed in a hushed yet hurried manner.
  * Slapping a hand over your mouth you tried to compose yourself as you rushed out.
  * Levi rarely looked that serious but why is it when he does, he looks so damn fine?
  * Dammit. Keep yourself composed MC!
  * Levi on the other hand was left dumbfounded. Only comprehending what happened after like a few minutes. He flumped onto his desk and took a quick glance at your spot, huffing as he hid his face in his arms. First of all he felt embarrassed that he did that, questioning himself why he was being so impulsive all of a sudden.
  * But it also came to him, from that one weird anime he watched where the protagonist’s smell affect their soulmate. And while he wasn’t one to believe those soulmate things, considering he’s a demon, that didn’t mean this didn’t give him hope.
  * “You’re mine, MC…” He murmured under his breath, adamant to make a move on you only to have something hit him.
  * It was Solomon who took his seat. “…NNN…” The human muttered with a playful grin at his friend.



  * Had no idea what NNN was and genuinely did not care about it.
  * Even when you brought it up, he still had no interest in participating in it.
  * Nope, he had no reason to do so and he won’t be swayed by any of your bullshit.
  * Until you came across a certain book that was in your room.
  * You found it underneath the floorboards beneath your bed and by the looks of it, it was a spellbook. But when you brought it up to Solomon to ask, he said it was much more than just any spellbook.
  * With a little snooping, you figured out that Satan may or may not like the book so you brought it along with you as some sort of leverage to get the him to agree with you.
  * Rushing through the halls and dodging other students you quickly made your way to the library where you messaged to meet him.
  * You entered the hall, stamped your name into the logbook and rushed through the library to get to that certain special spot you and Satan would relax at during the day.
  * Turning the last corner, you found Satan nestle in between a tall stack of books, seated in one of those plush seats that reminded you so much of the beanbags back in the human wor;d.
  * Grinning at the sight of the unsuspecting brother, you plopped down onto the free spot next to him, eagerly looking at him.
  * Satan turned his head toward you and blinked twice at you, his own mischievous smile dancing on his lips as he was once again greeted with not only your sweet smile but also that enchanting aroma that he smelled this morning. He knew that it was you.
  * “So, is it a new perfume?” He asked you curiously, turning his attention back to his own book while still smiling at your presence. You were calming enough as it is, but with that pleasing scent you had, you were even more soothing.
  * “Yeah!“ You replied before you started shuffling around in your bag, looking for that book.
  * Time to tense things up.
  * “Sooo… Satan, about that challenge I told you about the other day.“
  * “I’m still not participating, MC. It’s unnecessary.“
  * “I figured you’d say that so– here!“ You exclaimed as you pulled out the think old book from your bag and set it on your lap.
  * The soft thump of the book against your thighs piqued his interest and it wasn’t long before he had his own book closed with his attention fully turned towards here.
  * He observed the words on the book, getting a short idea of what the book was about and in all honesty, he’s never read this. 
  * “Where did you get this?“ He asked while you playfully pat he book with a triumphant grin.
  * “This bad boy? Oh, just somewhere~” You cooed playfully before you faced him.
  * Satan eyed you, knowing what you were getting to with his and merely attempting to keep his eyes on your face instead of somewhere else.
  * Admittedly, the more he basked in your presence, your scent did more than just soothe him and oh boy was this making him feel rather confident with himself.
  * “And what makes you think you’ll make me join with this book?” He asked before you raised your brow at him. “Because I can see it in that smile of yours, that you’re intrigued, or at least just a little curious.“ You replied with your own smile.
  * Satan brought a more troublesome side out of you and you did the same for him and neither of you were willing to back down.
  * As he reached for the book, you took it back into your hands and lifted it away from him, looking at you questioningly, Satan chuckled and reached for it again, forcing you to pull back.
  * And so Satan moved forward and you pulled back again. This went on until you were laying on your back, Satan looming over your body.
  * Wait, this wasn’t the plan. 
  * “Satan, hold on–“ Cut short by a pair of lips gently pressing against yours, you instinctively melted in his arms, a soft mewl passing your lips.
  * Satan chuckled before he pulled back, only to continue laying kisses upon your neck and even going into your chest territory.
  * Breaking free from his sudden advancements, you sat back up which forced Satan to pull away, a hazy look in his eyes that made you swallow hard. 
  * “Hey, this is a library, mister. Be on your best behavior.“ You mumbled at him, blushing darker as you fought the urge to shake in front of him. 
  * You still had to persuade him!
  * “I’ll join.“ He stated, clearing his throat and crossing one leg over the other as he opened his book again and continued reading.
  * You turned to him, still trying to sort your thoughts but grinning triumphantly.
  * “But on one condition. You join as well.“ He stated, not peeling his eyes from his book. You scoffed at this and hurriedly brought the book back inside your bag and grinned. “Of course! Anyways, I gotta go. I have to head to PE with Asmo today.“ You said as you got up on your feed, adjusted your uniform and pocketed the book as well.
  * “See ya! Good luck with this month! Make sure you don’t lose!“ You chirped before waving goodbye at him.
  * Satan watched your retreating figure, peeking from behind his book before chuckling at you.
  * “…Oh I’ll make sure, alright~“



  * Had an idea about what NNN was but couldn’t commit to it.
  * I mean, come on. Asmo. 
  * Asmo, Asmodeus. The sin of Lust. Commit to no nut november? Absolutely impossible.
  * And you know what else is impossible, getting you alone, for himself without having anyone, his brothers or anyone else, steal you away.
  * For real! He can’t even have a night out with you without having either his fans or the other students come up to you and both of you end up parting ways before anything fun could happen.
  * So you’d promise you’d be hanging out with him for a whole week if he survived your little challenge. 
  * It wasn’t easy to get him to accept your proposal but when you did, he himself had plans to get you to lose.
  * Walking into your PE class after changing into some proper attire, you noticed that Asmo was as usual surrounded by most of your classmates, as usual.
  * Still wearing your perfume, you figured it would be best if you only affected your targets instead of these other classmates. It wouldn’t really be a good idea.
  * “So you’re the human exchange…“ A low rumble spoke, spooking you and forcing you to turn around.
  * You were met with another student, grinning in amusement at your smaller and bothered figure. He was tall, not as tall as Beel or any of the other brothers but still fairly big.
  * “Yes…?” You said, unsure if you should be interacting with this shady guy.
  * You slowly backed away from the guy and he merely took steps to get closer to you again, “Awe, what’s the matter? I just wanna get to know ya…” The demon purred at you, causing you to scrunch your face up in disgust when he reached for your face.
  * You flinched away from him and kept moving back until there was no more space for you to back up and the guy had both arms propped on each side of your head.
  * “Hey, hey… You smell kinda good for a human, y’know…“ The demon purred and leaned into you. As he leaned in you lifted your hand and pressed it to his face, stopping him from even leaning in closer.
  * Though he peeked through your fingers and grinned, licking at your palm which caused you to shudder. “Playing hard to get, you humans really are interesting.” He mused before he was harshly pulled back by the hair and brought to the floor so effortlessly. 
  * Standing calmly behind the man was Asmo who didn’t look too pleased with what he had just witnessed.
  * “You know, if you’re going to be flirting with the most beautiful creature here besides me, at least be on my level before you try.“ Asmo said in a condescending tone before he sighed and lazily checked his nails. 
  * The guy immediately got up to retaliate but stopped when he noticed who spoke. With a small huff and a grumble he sauntered away.
  * Asmo started brushing himself off, huffing softly before he turned to you and smiled fondly.
  * Waltzing towards you without another care in the world, like he didn’t just take down a 7 foot tall creature with one hand, Asmo reached for your face and tucked a loose piece of hair behind your ear.
  * “Are you okay, honey?“ He asked with his signature smile, a wash of relief overcoming you as you realized that the dude was gone.
  * “If you didn’t come, I probably would’ve punched him in the face.“ You said with a relieved sigh, wiping your hand on your pants.
  * “You shouldn’t do that, you might break your hand.“ He stated and you replied with a chuckle just as the teacher came in.
  * You were paired with Asmo to do stretches and he offered to help you out first.
  * Laying back down on the mat, you lifted your thigh and pulled it up to the opposite hip while Asmo carefully helped push down in order to help you stretch.
  * The male grinned playfully at you as he draped himself over you, snickering as your noses met.
  * Reaching for your thighs, Asmo gave them a gentle squeeze to which you jerked at since you felt ticklish.
  * “Asmo, we have to stretch, not fool around.” You stated before snickering yourself. Asmo’s giggles were contagious and there was nothing really stopping you from laughing either.
  * So while trying to stop him from tickling you, you also tried to tell him to do so.
  * But knowing Asmo and how he loved having his hands all over you, wouldn’t stop poking and prodding at your thighs, sides, tummy and back when he had the chance.
  * The only time he stopped when you had to get into a position where Asmo had to help you reach you maximum flexibility.
  * As you were trying to get in position, Asmo leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to your nape, purring fondly as he inhaled your scent.
  * Pulling back you noticed that Asmo’s cheeks were a dark red and his eyes were fondly looking into you.
  * Only then did you remember about the perfume. To you it was nothing more than a sweet scent but to Asmo and everyone in your immediate vicinity felt differently.
  * You sweating didn’t help coat the scent either.
  * “Asmo why’d you–?”
  * “MC, you naughty little thing~” The demon of lust cooed as he slowly pushed you into a different position, with you on your back, hands on either side of your head while Asmo towered over your smaller frame.
  * “You didn’t think I was **that** clueless, right?” He mused with a pleased grin while you could only lay beneath him with your eyes staring deep into those mesmerizing rose eyes.
  * “Ab-about what?” you asked, not realizing how fast your heart was racing and not from your simple work out.
  * Asmo cooed fondly at you and tapped your nose before he leaned down, lips pressed against your ears as he spoke in a voice that made your knees weak.
  * “Trying to make me mess up by making me horny~ Naughty, naughty….” He stated with a giggle before he caught your ear in between his lips and started kissing and sucking on the flesh. Slapping a hand over your mouth you tried to be quiet.
  * Asmo pulled away after a few moments and with a chuckle he cooed at you. “Just because I often indulge in pleasure doesn’t mean I can’t try stopping myself…. I mean, I have but its never fun. And I might lose before you but…”
  * Leaning down to take another whiff of your scent, he chuckled and spoke, “I’ll drag you down into this sinful rabbit hole you’re dangerously teetering on the edge of~”
  * Pulling back Asmo stood up and held his hand out for you, waiting for you take it.
  * And you did.



  * Had no reason to join and probably didn’t care about it.
  * Like how he cares about nothing else than his family, the people he care about and food.
  * So of course you bribed him into joining by promising to make him something special at the end of the month if he wins.
  * Lunch came by quick and of course you made your way to the cafeteria to get yourself something to eat.
  * And you may or may not have to keep your collar up at all times now.
  * Nothing happened though, just a few kisses, a few hickies here and there. Nothing too serious.
  * Neither you nor Asmo wanted to lose.
  * But Asmo was out of the question right now. Right now, you were currently looking for Beel. Which wasn’t exactly too hard since he was seated alone at a table filled with food.
  * Making your way to him, you set your tray of food onto an open space on the table before sitting beside him. 
  * “Hey Beel!“ You greeted the larger male with a grin, plopping onto the spot next to him with a soft sigh of relief. PE was really difficult on your body.
  * The orange haired male perked up at the sight of you and cocked his head to the side and eyed you fondly.
  * With cheeks stufffed with whatever he’s eating he mustered up the sweetest smile he possibly could, which wasn’t exactly difficult for him considering how adorable he is.
  * You literally had to keep yourself for placing your hands on his cheeks and squeezing. Honestly, how could a man who looked so intimidating be this soft and cute?
  * “MC~!“ He said in his usual fond slur after swallowing his food, you swear each time he said your name you felt a wave of joy rush through you.
  * “You’re joining me for lunch?“ He asked, taking another bite of his food while he kept his eyes glued on you. You responded with a nod and snickered, reaching over to brush away some crumbs from his face and keep him clean. 
  * Beel was so cute.
  * The older male made a soft sound as you wiped his face, cheeks growing red from your touch but also he picking up on a familiar scent.
  * “Yeah, I was thinking, since we’ve never really have much classes together, at least we can have lunch together, you know?“ You said with your own grin before turning to your food and started eating.
  * Beel himself found the thought endearing and loved how much you paid attention to him as well as his other brothers. And he thought it was cute how you loved them all.
  * But something else was swimming in his mind.
  * That sweet scent, it came back, and much much stronger now that you’re seated next to him. He already knew how sweet you are on a daily basis but for some reason, today you were just extra sweet.
  * Sweet enough to eat.
  * Lunch went by and both of you engaged in idle chit chat, speaking in between takes of food.
  * You were genuinely enjoying your time with Beel, unconsciously rubbing your nape and neck which spread the smell of the pheromones throughout the cafeteria, blessing everyone with a good mood.
  * But since Beel was right next to you, he was getting the immediate effect of this perfume of yours.
  * His cheeks grew redder and redder as time passed and as you were blabbering, you found Beel placing a hand on his stomach while staring at the pile of trash before him. 
  * You didn’t even realize he finished eating.
  * “What’s wrong Beel?“ You asked him, concerned as to why he was a little pouty in his seat.
  * “…I’m still hungry…“ He muttered out, pouting even more as he gently rubbed his tummy. You chuckled at this, honestly confused as to why you thought differently. “I thought so, why don’t I accompany you to get something, hmm? What do you want?“
  * “Something sweet.“
  * “Oh! Then we could get some dessert from–“
  * “And soft…“ He cut you off.
  * “Uhm, well.. They probably some cloud candy–“ You suggested before Beel turned to you, cheeks red as cherries with eyes focused on you completely.
  * “I don’t want it…“ He stated, his frown deepening. 
  * “Well, what **do** you want?“ You asked him calmly, growing even more concerned. Was he craving something?
  * Slowly scooting close to you, the larger male brought you to his lap, hands gripping your hips in place as he leaned into your neck.
  * “I want you.“ He stated firmly as he sniffed up your neck.
  * His nose was cold and his breath was hot. This sent shivers through your body as you brought your hands to his chest, pressing against it.
  * “Hey, wait– I’m not a dessert–“ Your words were cut off as you whimpered softly at the feeling of his teeth grazing your skin. “Wait… Someone might… see….“
  * “No one’s going to see… I can hide you in my arms.“ He stated, dismissing your worries as he started to nip and suck at your skin. 
  * “These marks…“ He murmured with slight dissatisfaction in his voice. WIth your neck still sensitive from your previous endeavours with Asmo, Beel’s kisses and simple nips sent sparks through your body. “I’ll replace them with mine…“
  * You crumpled up his uniform in your hands, growing weaker and weaker as he continued to abuse your neck, your mind mush from the sensation.
  * You knew you had to stop him or else things would get too heated but damn, his lips felt like heaven on your skin.
  * “ **Ahem**. PDA isn’t tolerated here on school grounds“ A familiar voice spoke and that’s the only time Beel pulled away from you, a string of saliva serving as the only thing connecting his lips to your neck.
  * “Lucifer…“ Beel murmured in a daze, turning to you as you slouched against his chest, quietly panting and quivering on his lap. 
  * “Beel, refrain from doing anything inappropriate like this, again. What do you think would’ve happened to either of you if Diavolo caught sight of this?“ Lucifer stated, the disappointment in his voice clear as day, making Beel feel a little embarrassed of his actions.
  * Part of him wanted to continue but with Lucifer scolding him like this, he felt way too bad to continue.
  * “I’m sorry, Lucifer…“ The male murmured, head hung low with that pout on his face once again. If you weren’t trying to get your arousal down, you probably would’ve cooed at the sight. But seeing as you were still trying to catch your breath, you couldn’t do much.
  * “I’ll be taking MC to the infirmary. Clean up your mess and head to your final classes for the day.” Lucifer ordered his brother as he took you from Beel’s arms, who reluctantly let you go.
  * Without another word from either males, you were calmly escorted out by Lucifer while Beel watched you leave. Wiping the saliva off his lips with his thumb, he huffed at your retreating figure and murmured softly. “…I’ll taste more of you, MC.”



  * Belphie didn’t want to join and honestly saw no point in joining.
  * Until you persuaded him to join by annoying the absolute hell out of him. 
  * Hah. Hell.
  * Whatever, you got some guts annoying a literal demon just so you could pull your shenanigans.
  * But it’s whatever, it’s all fun and games right? No one’s gonna get hurt.
  * Right?
  * As Lucifer escorted you to your last classes after you washed up in the bathroom. You felt a little woozy and weak, a given considering what happened mere minutes ago. But you kept convincing yourself to stay strong.
  * You thanked Lucifer for helping you out and you would’ve seen him as a hero but from that sly smirk he had as he walked off, you knew he was already planning his come back at you, so of course you had to prepare yourself.
  * And by prepare, you had to one up them before you they even make a move.
  * Entering your class you sat down and waited for the day to end.
  * Time passed by quickly and you were already making your way home along with the brothers, each one fighting over on who to stand beside you until you all reached the House of Lamentation.
  * Tired from the day’s events you turned down all of their efforts to get you alone and excused yourself to head to your room.
  * Walking inside your bedroom, you didn’t bother opening your lights and tossed your bag aside, sighing as you stripped off your coat and necktie, lazily unbuttoning the first top buttons before plopping onto your bed.
  * You groaned as you came in contact with your bed, a sigh of relief following after.
  * You draped your arm over your eyes, trying to get into a comfortable position before shifting to your side facing your room, then on your back again. 
  * “Stop moving too much, you’re waking me up….“ A sleepy voice mumbled which caused you to fall off your bed and come into contact with the floor with a yelp.
  * “And don’t make so much noise…” The voice spoke once more. You sat up and found Belphie on your bed, clucthing his pillow to his chest as his eyes remained closed. For a good amount of time at least, before he pat your spot.
  * “The floor isn’t comfortable, come here.“ He said, inviting you to lay on your own bed to which you lazily agreed to. He was already there, and he planned on sleeping too. It would be too much trouble if you started shooing him away.
  * Sighing as you got back in bed, you and Belphie got comfortable. So comfortable in fact that his pillow was nowhere to be seen and you replaced its position in his arms but he was the one hugging you tightly.
  * Yawning softly, finding relief and comfort in Belphie’s arms you started drifting off.
  * You were just about to pass out when you felt something on your collarbone, dangerously moving to your chest and when you opened your eyes, lo and behold, the seventh was kissing your skin.
  * “Belphie, hey, no.. I’m trying to sleep…“ You whined at him yet made no move to push him off as he continued laying lazy kisses onto your exposed skin.
  * “I don’t wanna.“ He replied childishly and continued kissing, moving up to your neck and laying his own marks on your skin. Soft sleepy moans passed your lips at the kisses. Each one getting more and more heated before you whimpered as Belphie started marking your chest instead.
  * “Belphie…. Please…“ You whimpered quietly, unable to make a clear decision on whether or not you wanted him to keep going or just nap.
  * But you didn’t have to make any decision as Belphie himself peeled off of you. “…I’m too tired to mark you up right now…. But I will… soon.” He huffed at you, to which you sighed at relief at and merely pat his head.
  * “…Sure…. Go ahead.“ You mumbled out softly. “But for now, could we please sleep….?“ You asked, receiving a nod of agreement which made you internally sigh in relief at.
  * Cuddling back up to you, Belphie and you started to fall asleep, but before Belphie could pass out, he observed all the marks on your neck, your scent was already faded from having his brothers all over you and he felt a little jealous to not have had any of your time today. But you were his sleeping partner tonight.
  * And he had only one thought in mind. 
  * “….I’ll make it so you’ll only have dreams of me, MC…. I’ll make sure of it.“




	23. Non-sexual acts of Intimacy (OM Brothers/GN Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: HC List of what the brother's favorite act of intimacy with you is.
> 
> Minus Belphegor. Sorry. ✌

##  _❖ 𝑳𝒖𝒄𝒊𝒇𝒆𝒓 ❖_

  * 𝐷𝑎𝑛𝑐𝑖𝑛𝑔
  * You’ve only danced with Lucifer once before and it was during Lord Diavolo’s birthday
  * Though the dance was just an excuse to get you to himself
  * And it wasn’t the slightest bit romantic
  * The warning and the threat was supposed to put you off
  * And yet here you were, pressed up against the eldest brother, his hands resting on your hips and your head resting on his chest with your arms wrapped around his torso
  * “Tonight’s a little cold, don’t you think?”
  * You asked your lover softly, never pulling away from him and still keeping your face pressed against his warm chest.
  * A small chuckle erupted from Lucifer, the vibrations of his chest causing you to melt more into his hold, loving how you felt in his arms.
  * “Then I suggest pressing yourself closer to me.”
  * He spoke calmly, though a hint of mischief was obvious in his voice.
  * You didn’t care, you just followed both your wishes and leaned as closer as you can despite having your body flush against Lucifer’s.
  * Both of you were swaying to the cursed vinyl Lucifer was quite fond of listening to.
  * You knew Lucifer knew how to dance, the past thirty minutes he’s been trying to teach you some simple movements was enough evidence to prove it.
  * And it was the best moments of your life.
  * Well, everything you did here in Devildom was considered the best moments of your life
  * Especially the ones you spend with Lucifer.
  * This wasn’t any different.
  * And even if you were both just swaying, barely moving, the music and the crackling sounds from the fireplace being the only ones making noise
  * And the sound of Lucifer’s heart beating rhythmically in his chest accompanied by the patterned breaths you both shared
  * It was priceless intimacy.
  * You wouldn’t exchange it for anything else in the world.



##  _❖ 𝑴𝒂𝒎𝒎𝒐𝒏 ❖_

  * 𝑆𝑘𝑖𝑛 𝑇𝑟𝑎𝑐𝑖𝑛𝑔
  * In his demon form, Mammon had those ivory marks on his skin
  * You’ve only seen it during Lord Diavolo’s birthday and yet you’ve been so curious about it.
  * You’ve seen Mammon shirtless in the magazines before
  * Your fingers would aimlessly trace his skin, as if repainting the body tattoos from his demon form onto the printed paper with your ink less fingers
  * And of course, you knew from first hand experience that touching the real thing was way better than tracing the smooth texture of the magazine cover.
  * Laying on your bed, was your boyfriend, lazing through the Saturday morning and going through his social media like he usually would.
  * You, on the other hand, were laying on your stomach, head propped up by your elbow and chin resting on your palms.
  * You were staring intently at your partner, just watching his facial expressions change with each post he read online.
  * Mammon was wearing a simple white shirt and loose sweatpants, he may be too intent on his newsfeed but that doesn’t mean he couldn’t see you from his peripheral vision
  * “If ya wanna say somethin’, spit it. It’s creepy how you’ve been starin’ at me for the last few minutes.”
  * He commented on your behaviour, causing a faint blush to dust your cheeks as your finally blinked away, turning your attention to something else.
  * After a while of silence, you spoke again, “Well, I was just wondering about the marks you have on your body…. Like… The white marks you have in your demon form.”
  * Mammon would stiffen a little, his own cheeks turning red from your honesty.
  * You’d ask him if you could see them again and he’d probably be denying you.
  * But, you’ll get the next big thing.
  * “Ya know… You could just trace it on me and I’ll tell ya whether you got it wrong or right.”
  * The idea causes both of you to turn as red as ripe strawberries.
  * But neither of you really complain.
  * As Mammon strips off his shirt and lays back down, you scooch closer, resting your head on his shoulder while you try to remember where his markings were.
  * You trace his chest gently first, looking up at him asking if the pattern you just made was correct.
  * He’d say no, causing you to turn back to his chest and draw another invisible pattern onto his skin.
  * Everytime he said no, you’d try another pattern, on his chest, abdomen, his sides, his neck and his arms.
  * The way your fingers run over his skin gives him the best kind of shivers
  * And even though he himself doesn’t really care about what the pattern of his markings were, you tracing them just from seeing it once, out of curiosity, on his bare skin gave him a reason to find those markings special.



##  _❖ 𝑳𝒆𝒗𝒊𝒂𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒏 ❖_

  * 𝑅𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑜𝑚 𝒉𝑢𝑔𝑠 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑚 𝑏𝑒𝒉𝑖𝑛𝑑
  * You knew Levi was a hard one the moment you met him.
  * He was distant, a little bit egotistical and could insult you if you didn’t really matter to him.
  * But underneath that rough exterior, well, as rough as he tried to be, you knew that Levi was touch starved, maybe not more than Lucifer, but definitely hungry for intimacy.
  * When both of you got together, he would hardly initiate anything, like he was scared he’d frighten you away, or you’d be disgusted with holding hands or being anywhere near intimate with a ‘yucky otaku’ like him.
  * It was sad to see how easily he beat himself up over his insecurities. You tried to talk things out but Levi was just…. Levi.
  * He could try, but he’d end up a blushing mess halfway through and give up.
  * But he still wanted your touch, he needed it.
  * It was obvious in the way he’d look at you with such longing and need when you were chatting with someone else.
  * You’d catch him staring at you like that quite often, whether it was with one of his brothers or the other exchange students.
  * And of course it broke your heart.
  * Though you didn’t stop. You always tried ways on how to get Levi to calm down around you, whether it was trying to switch the topic or maybe even asking him to teach you more about TSL, you did everything you could.
  * Until one day.
  * It was a Saturday, you were up late with Levi last night, watching some anime with a long-ass title that you couldn’t remember.
  * Persuading him to sleep was hard , but getting up with so little sleep was something even more difficult.
  * But you managed to slip out of his room. Though that didn’t need much effort considering how Levi was not in bed.
  * As you entered the kitchen, you found your boyfriend, lazily mixing his coffee, his hair was a mess, sticking out every which way.
  * Just like you, Levi was tired, too tired to even notice your presence and how you quietly creeped up to him.
  * He only noticed your existence when you finally wrapped your arms around his waist, your face pressed against his back.
  * Levi was, understandably, surprised and jumped in from his shock, his entire body tensing up from the sudden touch.
  * Though the moment he realised it was you, his normal reaction returned, his cheeks flared, he babbled incoherent words and he even tried to push you away.
  * Though, you didn’t want that.
  * “Please don’t push me away, Levi….”
  * Is all you managed to croak out as he continuously tried to peel your arms off him.
  * Your voice was tired, a little sad and way too needy for him to just brush off.
  * So he’s stood there awkwardly for a few minutes, relaxing himself after a while and finally…. Enjoying your touch without any fear.



##  _❖ 𝑺𝒂𝒕𝒂𝒏 ❖_

  * 𝑇𝑎𝑙𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔
  * It was no secret that Satan was intelligent. It wasn’t a secret either how much he loved learning.
  * One way of learning, his favourite way, was through discussions
  * Having a common topic with two parties that either support or oppose the idea, sharing constant information regarding the topic was something he enjoyed.
  * He often took part in watching such intellectual conversations, not siding on any party and merely pointing out the flaws in the statements of each individual.
  * You, found that incredibly attractive. The way he knows so much about the topic and how he was constantly giving his input on the situation made you admire him way more.
  * To the point where it wasn’t just admiration, but also love.
  * It took a lot of courage for you to ask him to teach you more, of course you were a little shy but he found that rather adorable.
  * Of course he didn’t pay you much mind in the beginning, just acknowledging hour existence and maybe giving you a few tips and information here and there.
  * But the longer you spent time with him, the more you asked him about the books he’s read, the various information he knows….
  * The more difficult it was to ignore the way his heart would race everytime you complimented him, praised him and just merely told him how he helped you know more.
  * Maybe it was your smile? Charisma? Or maybe how willing you were to learn. Or maybe how you’d listen to him when he’s talking
  * Whatever it was, it’s got him head over heels for you.
  * And it wasn’t long before both of you got together.
  * You were both lounging in the living room today, sitting on each end of the couch with your legs entangled with each other.
  * He was reading anothing thick book while you were on your phone, scrolling through your social media.
  * “Hey Satan?”
  * You called out carefully, wanting to catch your boyfriend’s attention, a small hum from him was enough for you to take it that he was listening.
  * “If I punch myself and it hurts, does that mean I’m weak or I’m strong?”
  * Silence.
  * Silence.
  * Even more silence.
  * “Babe, hey, answer me please.”
  * “I love you but what the actual fuck?”
  * Of course you weren’t exactky the brightest and you know you can’t keep up with Satan’s intelligence, though you’ve found a loophole.
  * He may be one of the smartest demons, but he doesn’t seem like he’s accustomed to the type of conversations you have as humans.
  * You and him start throwing random useless information regarding the topic until you’re settled against his chest, quietly listening to him rant about the human body and how much he’s learned.
  * While you, admire him from your spot on his chest, looking up at him with wide eyes as he continued to speak.
  * Every so often he’d sigh in frustration before going at it again and talking.
  * You were a little shit for riling him up over such a useless and trivial idea.
  * But you couldn’t help it, you loved hearing him talk, hearing anything and everything about him.
  * And let’s be honest here, Satan knows that you do it on purpose, and he loves each second he spends spouting information your way, knowing full well it goes in one ear and out the other.
  * He’d usually find it useless and a waste of time
  * But there was something so nice of just having someone listen to him.
  * Of having his favourite person admire him for the one characteristic he’s incredibly proud of.



##  _❖ 𝑨𝒔𝒎𝒐𝒅𝒆𝒖𝒔 ❖_

  * 𝑆𝑒𝑙𝑓 𝑐𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑟𝑜𝑢𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑒𝑠
  * It was obvious that Asmodeus took care of himself very well.
  * His skin was flawless, his hair was well kept, his nails were always clean and he was always presentable.
  * But besides that, he was quite cheerful and very friendly.
  * One of the main reasons why he and you clicked like magnets when you both met.
  * You weren’t exactly the most beautiful human being, nor were you flawless in anyway. Asmo helped with that.
  * His constant string of compliments, while they were more flirtatious and lascivious than what the human standard was, often lifted your spirits.
  * In the morning, he’d greet you, tell you you look lovely and he’d tell you how to take care of your skin better.
  * He was like the one friend you knew you needed in life.
  * Sadly, being friends wasn’t something you both were destined to be. But more than just friends.
  * As you spent more time with Asmo the more you understood why he was so strict with his self care.
  * He taught you the beauty of loving yourself and how it’s a start to being beautiful on the outside as well.
  * He taught you so much and has helped you see yourself as more than just a human, below all these other beautiful demons.
  * He saw it in you first, and it’s what made him fall for you.
  * While you fell in love with him because he chose to see past your physical beauty.
  * It bore great effects to both himself as well as the people that admire him, people like you.
  * And he was kind enough to let you in on his routines. You both would spend your Friday afternoon and evening at a highend Spa in town.
  * At first, he said that you could try it once, just to spend some time with him before you’re whisked away by one of his brothers again.
  * But that one time triggered another Friday outing. Then another and another, until it became your ritual. At first your schedule was packed, forcing you to leave earlier than Asmo.
  * But now, you were three hours into your self care routine.
  * You laid down on the table, your bare back exposed to the masseur.
  * “You think Lucifer ever gets wrinkles from how much stress Mammon gives him? ”
  * You asked Asmo, turning your head to face him. He was getting his pedicure done and had a clay mask on, peeling the cucumber off his eyes, he turned to you and giggled.
  * “Maybe, but Lucifer gets stressed on a regular basis so…”
  * Placing back the cucumber over his eyes he relaxed back into his seat, while you laughed and rested your head on the head cushion provided.
  * You watched your lovable boyfriend relax in his seat.
  * It’s as if he could feel your stare that he commented you take a picture instead because your stare might melt him.
  * Leaving you without a boyfriend and the entire universe without the handsomest man to exist.
  * You got off the table and moved closer to him, pressing a kiss to his lips and telling him how you’ll be moving to the sauna next.
  * You swear, you’ve never seen him that rushed to get out of his spa chair.



##  _❖ 𝑩𝒆𝒆𝒍𝒛𝒆𝒃𝒖𝒃 ❖_

  * 𝐹𝑒𝑒𝑑𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑒𝑎𝑐𝒉 𝑜𝑡𝒉𝑒𝑟
  * A way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.
  * That saying could perfectly apply to Beelzebub, though it isn’t easy as it seems.
  * Now you weren’t some high end chef from some five-star restaurant from the human world. You were a student.
  * Truth be told you don’t put too much effort in the food you make unless you visit your parents and they ask you to make dinner.
  * Human food was all you could make and let’s be real here, human food wasn’t exactly a staple in Devildom.
  * None of the brothers could ever stomach the food you’re used to making.
  * Their reactions to your meals during the retreat was enough evidence to prove it.
  * Okay so that was embarrassing. Disappointing, yes. But way more embarrassing. I mean, everyone was pretty eager to taste your cooking and your food, but the moment they took a spoonful in their mouth, you swore you saw their souls leaving their body.
  * So ever since then, you’ve took it upon yourself to make something that they could stomach, something that they could eat. Something that hopefully, wouldn’t make them throw up, or worse, kill them.
  * Now that, **that** was bad
  * Though…. Who to ask? Of course there was the always trusty and professional Barbatos, but he always seems so busy and you weren’t that close to him…. Aha!
  * Who else to ask?
  * The internet!
  * You scrolled through countless articles regarding a demon’s diet and how human food affects them. Though there aren’t any fatal effects human food can cause to a demon, the mere taste of human food was so horrible that demons would rather brush their teeth and then drink orange juice.
  * Okay so that hurt.
  * But after a while of research, you were finally able to decide on what human food you were going to create but using demon friendly ingredients.
  * I mean, who could ever say no to a homemade bowl of hot noodles and beef broth?
  * After gaining access to the kitchen after asking Lucifer for permission, you started the challenge you’ve made for yourself. And that was to cook the most decent yet simple meal you possible could with the demon counterparts of your regular human ingredients.
  * The brothers were running late today, something about having a council meeting regarding the school’s new programs. Lucifer informed you about having dinner outside, even inviting you to tag along, but you merely declined.
  * You really wanted to start this cooking mission of yours so you wanted to get on it as soon as you possibly can.
  * You started off with taking a pot and setting it on the fire. The pot was huge, like, gigantic and let’s say that you had absolutely no trouble putting it on the stove, to hide the fact that you took fifteen minutes getting the large cauldron onto the fire.
  * Everything after that flowed smoothly.
  * Two hours later and you finally had the broth to a simmer, wanting to get the meat flavour into your soup while you were busy chopping up some fresh vegetables.
  * A chorus of voices suddenly rang through the house, informing you that the brothers were finally home.
  * Each one of them were talking over about the meeting, Lucifer dismissing them after a small talk by the door.
  * It was around 8 PM already and your cooking just had a little bit more time to cook.
  * You were busy blanching the noodles when you heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. Your turned to face the source of the noise and was met with sight of your favourite brother.
  * Beelzebub stood in the doorway, his frown on his face was deep and his hand was on his stomach, you could practically feel his stomach growling from where you stand, which was pretty damn far considering how you were across the room.
  * Anyways, he sniffed around, obviously enticed by the aroma of your cooking. He was busy looking around the room but his face obviously lightened up by the sight of you.
  * But his expression grew even brighter as he saw the ingredients on the table as well the pot you were constantly peering into.
  * You were cooking! And it didn’t smell bad!
  * He was quick to move to the pot, looking into the broth with wide eyes and parted lips. He was obviously hungry.
  * Well, he always was. His stomach was a void, and food could only last so long in a void.
  * “What’s this?”
  * He asked calmly, peeling away reluctantly to stop his drool from falling into the beautiful pot of food.
  * “Beef broth. I’m practicing how to cook.”
  * You replied honestly, smiling as he looked at you for a moment before he peered back into the pot, looking at his reflection in the pool before he turned to you with an eager smile.
  * “How much longer?”
  * He asked you curiously, the shine in his eyes was heartwarming but at the same time, you felt a little bad about holding him off for another half hour.
  * “About half an hour Beel.”
  * His frown returned and you swore your heart was crying
  * He begrudgingly moved away from the pot, searching through the cupboards for any snack that might satisfy his hunger for the time being.
  * You, on the other hand, remembered you had a large bag of chips in your room.
  * Maybe that would be enough to satisfy him for now and you sped to your room, luckily just next door, and grabbed an extra large bag of chips. 
  * Running back to the kitchen, you lost your footing and slipped. You fell on your ass and groaned, Beel rushing over, completely concerned as he started to look you over, checking for any injuries around your head. 
  * When you reassured him that you didn’t have any, you held up the bag of chips with a cheeky grin, saying, “Let’s munch on these while the food cooks.”
  * The shine in his eyes didn’t go unnoticed by you and he swiftly lifted you up to settle you on the island counter, waiting for you to open the bag. As both of you chewed on the chips and spoke about the most trivial of things, you remembered about the broth.
  * Luckily for you, it didn’t overdo itself and you quickly prepared a bowl for Beel to try. 
  * You requested he close his eyes, much to his dismay but followed nonetheless. Smiling you hopped back onto the kitchen counter and brought a spoonful of the soup you worked so hard on to his lips, grinning as you asked him to open up. 
  * When he did and you finally let him taste, he looked at you with surprise, his smile wide and bright as he continuously complimented your cooking, asking if he could have more.
  * You agreed, and started feeding him more.
  * Beel wasn’t the type to be babied, but something about right now really made him happy that you were feeding him.




	24. Carolers (Lucifer/GN Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: I had fun writing this. Lucifer’s not my favorite character but I love writing for him. I’m not fond of Christmas either, but, in my country people celebrate it as early as September so ヽ(￣～￣ )ノ  
> Warnings: Romancey stuff.

“Remind me why I can’t kill the carolers?” Lucifer asked you, eyeing the innocent group of children standing in the middle of the park menacingly. A sigh passed your lips as you gently pat his arm. “Because….” You pulled his attention away from the anxious children. “That’s illegal here.” You continued, tugging him away from the group of children before walking down the shopper’s aisle. Though that didn’t stop the Holiday songs that was blared through the speakers neatly placed around. 

You wanted to head back to the Human world for one night since you were a little homesick and just your luck, Lucifer himself had some business there and you begged to tag along. And obviously, with the situation right now, you were allowed to accompany him. Though he said it was for “strict business”, you couldn’t care less. You got to go visit the human world again and that what completely occupied your mind.

The usual busy lanes were even busier during the holiday season and part of you forgot just how festive some people could be. It was a nice sight but your companion on the other hand, didn’t seem all to pleased. If you couldn’t tell from the scowl on his face and the occasional huff of disapproval. “Don’t you guys celebrate the holidays?” You asked curiously, Lucifer sighed as he looked at you. “Not really.” He replied blandly. Part of you felt a little sad at that thought. Though you weren’t really one to celebrate the Holidays, there were more than one ways to do so.

It wasn’t all just parties, fancy dinners and gifts, you liked doing something more calming. “Don’t think too much about it though. My brothers have their own way of celebrating, so it’s not as sad as you think.” He said, noticing your dejected expression. You then lifted your head and looked at him and blinked curiously. “…What?” He asked, confused as to why you were staring at him so intently.

“Well, how do you celebrate?“ You asked. Lucifer responded with a soft amused scoff before shaking his head. “…Paperwork.“ He stated, flashing you another smile. It wasn’t forced, it wasn’t happy and it wasn’t sad. It was just, a simple smile that held no meaning behind it. 

“That’s boring.“ You replied flatly, your lips pursed out in a pout and Lucifer raised a brow at you. “It’s called responsibilities, MC. You would know about it if you were a little more mindful of things.“ He stated, causing you to groan. “Yeah, but being responsible isn’t the issue right now.” You lifted your hand and gently poked at his chest. “Your boringness is.“ You replied. “Excuse me–?“ Without even being able to finish his sentence, you tugged him to the nearest shop that just so happens to be a waffle stall. “Come on! I’ll show you how fun I celebrate my holidays.”

“One vanilla caramel please!“ You said with a grin. The stallman nodded at you before turning to Lucifer, expecting his own order. Nudging his side, you looked at him before pointing to the list in front of you. “Just pick one.“ You told him, he eyed you, then the list and then the guy before just muttering “Dark Chocolate.“ The guy noted this and got to making your waffles and once done, handed it to both of you.

Before you could pay though, Lucifer had already handed the guy some money before turning to you. “Shall we?” He asked, placing his hand on your lower back and guiding you away from the stall. You handed him his waffle and grinned as you chomped on your own. A sigh of content passed your lips before turning to Lucifer who eyed the waffle curiously. 

“Try it, Luci.“ You said, smiling at him. “Refrain from calling me that, MC.“ He replied before taking a bite of his food. You watched as his expression shifted to a more relaxed one. “You like it?“ You asked. “…It’s good.“ He replied before licking his lips, turning to you and sighing a little. As you were going to take another bite of your food, you felt something on the side of your lip and noticed Lucifer wiping your face with his handkerchief. 

“There was some cream on your face.“ He replied once your attention was on him. A moment of silent consumed you both and before Lucifer could speak, he noticed your cheeks redden slightly which caused him to pause and smile slightly. You on the other hand couldn’t properly process what had happened and thanked whatever deity present when Lucifer cleared his throat and stood up properly.

“Now… Will you show me more of your Holiday endeavors?“ He asked and you replied with a nod, snapping out of your daze before you started walking. You had feelings for Lucifer, everyone was probably aware of it already but you didn’t know if he himself had feelings for you. Lucifer was… **is** a special case of man. In his busy life, you just didn’t know where to fit in so he could view you as special. 

The night went on with you and Lucifer trying out so many different things. From food, to shopping and even making wishes at a fountain. As you threw a coin into the water, Lucifer stood on the side. A smile present on his face as he watched you move. From clasping your hands, face scrunched up in concentration to hair effortlessly falling over those beautiful eyes that he wanted nothing more than to stare into for hours. 

You were beautiful to him. So very wonderful and beautiful. You had him wrapped around your finger before you even knew it and even though you were a human. In your short life, he wanted to be someone you would spend every single second with. He wanted nothing more than that and though it was just a delusion and fruitless wishes, he wanted you. Just you in all your pure, raw and absolute form. Just you.

So he pulled out a coin, held it in between his fingers and pressed his lips against his thumb, closing his eyes and whispering his wish before tossing it into the water, watching as the water splashed. He smiled longingly at it, sighing a little before he turned to you, who ran over to him with that bag of gifts in your hand that you bought for his siblings.

Goodness, you were gorgeous, your soul just beautiful to him. He wished you knew that.

“Shall we go home?“ He asked, to which you shook your head at before turning to look at his watch. ”MC, it’s very late. We’ve been here for hours, aren’t you tired?“ He asked you, watching as your expression shifted once more. Cheeks red and bright, you looked down and played with your fingers, mumbling something that he couldn’t hear. “What?“ He asked, receiving another incomprehensible response. “MC, speak properly.“ He stated, reaching for your chin and tilting your head up to meet his gaze. Crimson hues stared at you, no malice within them that you almost felt guilty you were asking him for so much of his time.

But this was your only shot.

“Could we… please watch the fireworks before we go home?“ You asked him, looking away shyly, still fiddling with your fingers. A moment of silence passes and you were about to retract your request when Lucifer let go of your cheek and nodded. “Alright, but we should head home soon, dar– MC.“ Lucifer caught himself just as that pet name was about to pass his lips.

You noticed this, but pretended not to in order to make things a little less awkward around you both. Guiding you with his hand on your lower back once more, you both went to the viewing are, atop a flight of stairs to get a better view.

You noticed that there were other people there too, mostly couples and a few solo people. Your hands grew clammy, gazing at the bag in your hand that held the gifts you bought for the brothers, but also checking if the gift you bought for Lucifer was also slightly hidden. As you both stood there, patiently waiting for the fireworks, another silence enveloped you two. ‘Just give him the gift! Don’t make it awkward!‘ You thought to yourself, also quietly hyping yourself up. Unbeknownst to you that the man beside you was also slightly troubled with his own actions. ‘Just give them the gift. Don’t be too intimidating.‘ He told himself, quietly adjusting his clothes to appear more presentable.

“Lucifer–”

“MC–”

With voices overlapping each other you stared into each other’s eyes, both your cheeks going red before you both looked away in embarrassment. Clearing his throat and you just fiddling with your fingers, you offered him to go first. Pulling out a small box from his coat pocket, he held it out to you carefully. “…I heard that humans receive gifts during the holidays and though I don’t know much of your personal preferences, I hope that you like this.” He stated calmly. 

You set down the bag and took the box in your hands, opening it to find a simple yet beautiful necklace with your favorite colored stone. You couldn’t find the words to thank him and instead closed it, set it down and launched your arms around him, saying thanks over and over again before both of you ended up laughing. He offered to help you put it on and you agreed without any hesitation. 

“How about you, MC? What were you going to tell me?“ He asked, pulling back after clasping the necklace behind your neck. You felt your cheeks flush before rubbing your palms. “With a gift like this, I don’t think mine’s all that special anymore.“ You mumbled shyly. “You bought me a gift?“ He asked and you nodded, leaning down to pull out your gift. 

It was a simple red wool scarf.

“It’s not as cool looking or it’s probably not something you’d wear but…“ Lifting your gaze, you smiled at Lucifer. “If you ever feel cold and I’m not there to hug you, you can wear this to warm you up!“ You said cheerfully. Lucifer watched you, his heart fluttering with each word that passed your lips and that smile of yours dealing the final blow. He was in love with you. So very in love with you.

“Do you mind putting it on me?“ He asked, watching as your expression changed from surprise to embarrassment. You nodded, burying your own face in your scarf for a moment as he leaned down. You reached out and carefully wrapped the cloth around his neck and carefully pulled back, only to be stopped as Lucifer held onto your arm. ”Don’t….“

Your heart started beating like crazy and your breath quickened. “What–?” You asked, only for Lucifer to hush you, leaning in slowly. Your eyes fluttered close as you braced for what was about to happen. Carefully, you felt lips being pressed against yours in a calm, gentle manner, as if Lucifer was testing the waters. You reassured him by also leaning in, pressing your lips into his as well.

And as if time slowed down at that moment, your eyes fluttered shut as your body relaxed. The fireworks had finally started and everyone was admiring it but your head was somewhere else. Your heart was somewhere else. Lucifer pulled away carefully, opening his eyes to look at your reaction.

You looked like you were in a daze and he grew slightly worried until it was washed away by that smile on your lips. The colors that painted the sky was nothing compared to how bright you’ve made his life. From your silly antics to genuine acts of compassion and love, all of it made him fall in love with you, and now he knew that falling in love with you won’t hurt him, and that’d you’d be there to catch him.

Holding onto both of your hands, he also smiled and laughed quietly resting his forehead against yours. You looked at him fondly and snickered too. “So… Was my way of celebrating the holidays, fun?” You asked, to which he let out another pleased laugh. “It’s very fulfilling.” He responded, to which you giggled at before pressing your lips against his in another wonderful kiss, just as the sky grew brighter and brighter above you.

Lucifer now looks forward to spending every holiday with you in his arms.


	25. Heights (OM Demon Boys/GN Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: I’m not dead lmao. Idk, I’ve got no mood to write but, this popped in my brain so have it. This is kinda self indulgent bc I’m short but whatever.
> 
> Warnings: Slight NSFW
> 
> Scene: How tall are the OM boys and how would they react to a short MC.

  * Is said to be the second tallest, probably around 6′10. 
  * Gives me 6′8 vibes ngl.
  * But let’s go with 6′10. Just bc.
  * He probably wouldn’t be suprised that you’re short since you’re a human
  * Will probably watch you struggle around to try and reach things in the common rooms, esp the stuff inside cupboards/high closets.
  * Watches you stepping onto stools to reach some of the things he and his brothers can easily reach.
  * Will be the type to purposely put things up higher so you come to him and ask him to get them for you.



  * This dude is 6′8.
  * Idk, it just kinda fits him ig?
  * Doesn’t really gives a damn about his height.
  * Not until you came along.
  * Bruh, how are you that fucking short, you’re like a damn fucking mushroom.
  * Would bump into you both on purpose and not bc of your height.
  * Pout at him and ignore him, he’ll most likely stop for a while before teasing you for it again.
  * If you ask him to reach for things, he’d get all prideful and shit and would most likely go
  * “Of course, tiny human. The Great Mammon is obviously going to help you reach for it.“
  * Jab his side.
  * Do it.



  * Levi is 6′9 when he’s not hunched over.
  * This guy probably has some bad posture when walking sometimes.
  * You didn’t really notice his height until you stood beside him for a photo and he was requested to straighten up.
  * This man stood up properly and damn, he was a tree.
  * ~~A very handsome tree~~
  * Also someone who didn’t care about his height until you showed up.
  * Only grew conscious about it when you went “Woah, big.”
  * Hunches even more. 
  * But when you clarified that you didn’t say it in a bad way, and that you actually admired how tall he was
  * Definitely blushes so hard that he rivals the reddest strawberry you’ve ever seen.
  * Might get too flustered to take a picture but you end up taking one properly.
  * Would be the only one who would prop you up on his tail.
  * That thing is probably strong enough to lift you up to his height.
  * Use it to your advantage and give him a big ole smooch.
  * He deserves it.



  * 6′5
  * Which is techinally average/normal
  * For demon kind.
  * Doesn’t really care about his height.
  * Didn’t really care about your height either.
  * Would probably tease you about it but not as often as the others do.
  * He isn’t the kind to pull pranks on you but he would, don’t underestimate him.
  * He’s kind of the brat amongst the seven of them. 
  * Well, next to Belphie ig.
  * Wouldn’t do anything to antagonize you on the daily but would pull a prank every once in a while.
  * Like ‘accidentally’ placing your notebook on top of the huge ass fridge.
  * Will watch you as you glare at him and make your way to your notebook by getting up onto the counter.
  * Likes picking on you because of your expressions.
  * Try getting him back by placing things on the floor and making him pick them up.
  * Doesn’t last long since he instead uses his magic to lift them off the ground.
  * Well, you tried.



  * Short people rights v1
  * He is 6′1.
  * Compared to other demons, he’s obviously shorter and I think it’s canon that he’s the shortest among his siblings.
  * Vocalizes how the house is catered to tall people
  * But can reach most of the things in the home.
  * Sympathizes with you in regards to height issues bc damn, his brothers are literal towers compared to him but he’s the prettiest so who gives a fuck.
  * Would back you up if someone picked on you bc of your height.
  * Especially Mammon.
  * Mammon is his go to when it comes to fighting back.
  * “Mammon, could you please get the flour for me please?“
  * “Damn, you’re that short huh? Guess I should always be around ya–“
  * “You’re a whole moron if you think they need you to reach things for them.“
  * Most of the time, if you ask him to reach something for you, he would, but when its on the higher shelf,
  * He’d suggest you climb onto his shoulders to get to it.
  * It’s a win-win situation actually.
  * You get the stuff you need and he gets your thighs wrapped around his head.
  * You’d catch on immediately so it’s your choice whether you let him thrive in between your thighs or not.



  * Tree. A whole ass tower.
  * This man is 7′3 and you cannot change my mind.
  * It doesn’t help that one of the factors that make him big is the fact that he works out constantly.
  * So not only is he tall.
  * This man is built as fuck.
  * Don’t make a mistake though. As big and intimidating he tends to be when upset or against his brothers, he is very gentle when it comes to you.
  * The difference in how urges you around and how he urges his brothers around is fucking large.
  * At first when you had to reach for something, you were too shy to ask anyone so you tried to get it yourself.
  * He caught you. Literally. You were teetering off the edge of what you were standing on just to get that thing you needed.
  * Lowkey scolds you but it’s not harsh.
  * “If you need to reach for anything, come ask me. I’ll get it for you.“
  * When it’s your turn to do the cooking, he’d follow you, with other reasons in mind, and help you get around even though you can do it alone, he’d help you bring the pots, plates, knives, whatever.
  * When his hands are occupied and you need to reach for something, he literally just asks you to sit on his shoulder so when he stands up you can get what you need.
  * Is very careful when setting you down bc you’re so 
  * ✨ ˢ ᵐ ᵃ ˡ ˡ ✨



  * Will tease you 24/7.
  * Even tho him and Beel are twins, its obvious that Beel’s taller.
  * This guy is 6′7 at best, he doesn’t slouch as bad as Levi but he’s also standing as straight as he possibly can.
  * He is literally the only one to use you as an arm rest/head rest/torso rest whatever.
  * If you are around him you best expect that his forearm would be on top of your head.
  * If you need something from the top shelves, please don’t ask him if you need it in a hurry,
  * He will get what you need from the top shelf and hands it out to you. Before you could get it from him though, he reels his hand back and brings his hand up.
  * “Oh? What’s that, you can’t reach it? Why don’t you grow a few inches more, little human~“
  * Will hand it over only when you’re pouty and sniffling OR he’s forced to by his brothers, mainly either Beel or Lucifer.
  * He’s a dick and a tease but don’t hate him for it.
  * He loves you and your cute height. 
  * You’re the perfect size to cuddle up into his chest and hide from the world.
  * Both of you can hide from the world together
  * Calls you “funsized.”



  * This man is built like a fucking tank.
  * You cannot tell me that this man is not 8 feet tall. Or at least 7′10.
  * He is fucking ginormous.
  * He’s the future king of hell and whether its genetics or it’s bc he’s the prince and it’s a royalty thing, he is big in more ways than one. 
  * I mean he’s built.
  * Have you seen the muscles on this guy? Ugh.
  * He’s got 🅱iddies
  * Anyways, when you’re visiting him in his castle, everything there is huge.
  * Everything, this man’s clothes, his shirt looks like a damn gown on you.
  * That aside, he is also very gentle with you.
  * Honestly, he treats you so carefully like your glass
  * Whether you like that or not, it doesn’t matter to him.
  * He is a demon.
  * A demon prince at that, he is so damn strong and usually doesn’t have to think about how rough he is but when he saw how small you were, he started thinking twice.
  * Is also the type to pick you up.
  * Will let you ride his shoulders to let you reach what you need so you could pick it for yourself.
  * ~~ride something else if you know what I mean~~
  * Will let you on his shoulders so you could see some of the hanging flowers in the garden.



  * Is 6′7
  * Just like Satan, he’d tease you for being short, but it won’t be words.
  * He’d tease you in more physical ways.
  * Like having his long fingers gently trace on your skin to just tease you.
  * He’d also be the type to pass you in the hallways and go, “Excuse me, my little flower…” And carefully guide you out of the way by placing his hand on your lower back.
  * He’d tease you in the ways where you’d end up flustered.
  * Though he makes sure that his teasing doesn’t make you feel unhappy with your height. 
  * No, when he teases you he’d also follow it up with a compliment like.
  * “You’re so adorable when you’re by my side.“
  * “My beautiful flower.“
  * When you ask him to reach for something he’d definitely be the type to hand it over before pulling it back and going. 
  * “Don’t I get a thanks?“
  * Thank him.
  * He loves it when you do.



Bonus:

MC @ Beel & Dia


	26. Dress (Lucifer/GN Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: The Dame event really got me thinking about demon girlfriends, ugh. There’s not much to this other than slight spice but whatever. ✌ This is also kinda bad bc urk, braindead rn ngl. I might write a smut one with a fem Levi and fem Mammon with a male MC
> 
> Warnings: Slight NSFW

After being dismissed by the others after helping them prepare for the Queen’s arrival, your presence was requested by the eldest in a different room. It wasn’t exactly odd for Lucifer to want his own privacy, though you weren’t expecting to be summoned by him. You, out of all people.

You walked through the halls of the school, wondering why Lucifer chose to dress himself in the council room instead of one of the empty classrooms right beside the one the others used. Then again, Mammon, as well as his other mischievous brothers, would’ve probably tried to sneak in photos of him. A sigh passed your lips as you finally reached the doors of the student council room.

Without much hesitation, you opened the doors and walked in, closing them behind you. “Lucifer, I–” Your words were cut short as you were presented with a rather empty council room, save for some neatly folded clothes on top of the far end of the meeting table. You walked closer, checking the clothes and finding out that they were Lucifer’s casual wear, which meant that he was either currently changing or had finished doing so. Looking around a bit more, you noticed that there was a room divider where you could make out a silhouette shuffling behind the stained glass.

You felt your cheeks heat up a little, you were practically spying on someone dressing up, which was something a little too spicy for your taste. So you turned around and cleared your throat, hearing the shuffling come to a stop as you properly announced your presence.

“To think, you could sneak up on me like this.“ The older male spoke as you swallowed hard and laughed nervously. “Sorry, but I did call your name when I opened the door.” You replied, your back still turned away from Lucifer. Despite already seeing Lucifer partially undressed countless of times, you didn’t wish to intrude on his personal space, even though you’ve already intruded on his life as much as you could while you lived with them as an exchange student.

“Really?” Lucifer hummed softly, a hint of amusement laced in his words, obviously enjoying how embarrassed you were right now. You hummed in response, playing with your fingers as Lucifer and you made small talk as he dressed himself.

‘MC? Mind zipping me up?” Lucifer mused suddenly, causing you to turn around and face Lucifer himself. Although, he appeared much more different than usual. Lucifer stood before you, dressed in a black to red gradient gown, with his hair reaching below his shoulders, lips curled into a smile as crimson hues watched you expectantly.

Lucifer was already attractive but you couldn’t help but stare even more with how beautiful he presented himself right now, you really couldn’t get your eyes off him. The way the makeup made his eyes look more vibrant than usual made you realize just how much you would want to stare into his eyes. “I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t ogle at me, MC.” Lucifer stated calmly, carefully walking over to your surprised self. Each step he took, his hair bounced and the way the moonlight illuminated his face, you swore you felt your heart skip a beat.

You cleared your throat the moment he stood right in front of you, swallowing hard as you kept your eyes on Lucifer’s face. “Sorry, I… You’re just so beautiful.” You calmly replied, cheeks still as red as tomatoes. Lucifer scoffed in amusement, carefully turning his back to you and presenting you with his only struggle as of the moment.

“If you’re done complimenting me, mind zipping up the dress so we could finally welcome the queen?“ He asked, making you stumble a little just to walk over and help zip up the dress. For the nth time that night, you swallowed hard as you placed one of your hands on the dress, feeling Lucifer shiver slightly under your touch.

You once again apologized but honestly you didn’t really mean it. Feeling Lucifer shudder slightly from your touch made a weird but good feeling bubble up inside your chest. After zipping up the dress, Lucifer turned to face you, one hand reaching for your cheek and gently caressing it. He chuckled and you couldn’t help but watch him with a lidded gaze, watching his lips move as he smiled at you.

“Thank you, MC…” He cooed, gently tracing your face with his fingers. “I might just give you a reward for helping me.” Lucifer leaned close, lips brushing against yours before he pulled back, causing you to quietly whine. “Ah-ah… not now… Maybe later.” He said, taking his clothes and calmly walking past your dumbfounded figure. You probably would’ve stayed there if he didn’t call for you to follow.

You rushed after Lucifer, rubbing your cheeks in frustration. Why does he have to look so good in everything?


	27. Saturday Morning (Mammon/GN Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is the very first oneshot I wrote for obey me so hhhhhh the perspective is wonky. BUT, anyways, I loved writing this at the time.

There were no ‘mornings’ in Devildom. The lack of the sun in this realm made it difficult to discern whether it was morning, midday, afternoon or evening. The darkness that enveloped this place was rather unhelpful with that aspect, but in its own way, it was calming, relaxing. I opened my eyes, adjusting to faint flicker of light that came from the lights outside of my window, the soft bluish glow of the lights from the town poured into my room, dimly illuminating the surroundings.

After living here for quite a while, I’ve found myself getting accustomed to moving in the dark more than what I expected. Though the House of Lamentation had tons of light sources, I realised that I find comfort in the darkness that enveloped me constantly. The silence and the void that surrounded me constantly reminds me that I am nothing but one thing in this great universe. It settles my worries and my problems. Making it seem like they’re miniscule compared to everything else.

I glanced at my clock. 7 AM, Saturday, it read it bold red digits. Despite it being a demon school, they seemed to have the same schedule as a normal Human academy. School on weekdays, rest days on weekends.

Knowing this, I decided to go back to sleep, to bundle myself in the soft and plush sheets, hide myself in even more darkness and fade away. Though that decision was suddenly changed when I noticed a figure, laying by my bed, cuddled and bundled up to the large pillows, a feeble attempt to stay warm.

The sight, initially, made my heart race, my eyes widening and my body stiffening. Was this an intruder? But what would they be doing asleep? Or is it a ghost? The mere idea sent shivers down my spine and I instinctively swallowed hard. Ghosts can’t be real, right?

I was lost in my thoughts and was only ripped away from them when the figure moved, rolling over to pull the large pillow that hid their face. The white fluff of hair was what first caught my attention and I felt my fear dissipate.

“Mammon… Hey… What are you doing here?” I called out quietly, weakly. Just loud enough for him to hear. Sadly he was still, he didn’t budge, save for the occasional shivers from the gust of wind that would come from my partially opened window.

I observed his sleeping figure, finding myself entranced with his sleeping face. His hair was a mess, way more than usual, that was obvious enough at first glance. Though I observed more and more things. His eyelashes were long, also white, his lips were slightly parted, probably breathing from his mouth instead of his nose. He would cling onto the pillows, hugging them with his entire body like a koala.

He looked adorable. Like he was a child, and not a demon capable of many, many horrible things.

I was leaning on the side of my bed at this point, watching Mammon’s mannerisms as he slept on my carpet. He shivered and I jumped back, making the bed creak, It was rather loud, though I prayed it was not enough to wake him up. I didn’t want to. Something about seeing Mammon so docile and quiet made me want to watch him as he slept. Though that sounds quite weird doesn’t it?

Looking back at my bed, it was enough to fit two people, three if you didn’t like having space. I had two blankets, a white sheet and a thick pink one. It kept me warm during the night. What kept him warm?

I felt a little guilty. Whatever reason he had for entering my room, whether it was to take some of my things, which wasn’t much to begin with, or to prank me, I didn’t really mind. I was too preoccupied by the idea that he must’ve been shivering this entire time while I was contently wrapped up in a pink blanket burrito.

Better late than never, don’t you think?

Though it might not have meant much, now that it was early morning and we’d all have to wake up soon enough, I took off the pink blanket and carefully set it on his frame. He didn’t budge. Hopefully he didn’t wake up, I wouldn’t want to disturb him. I stared at him a little bit more, curiosity eating at my soul, making me want to reach out to him, hold him. Maybe let him hold me. It was a stupid idea really, and yet I found myself doing just that.

I slipped off the bed, pulling a pillow with me before I laid beside him, my body mere centimetres from his own. I looked up at him, watching his features as he slept, once more. It was calming, seeing Mammon this quiet and docile, an urge in my body swelled, screaming at me to maybe cuddle up closer. If he woke up, I’d use the excuse of it being cold. I mean, I’d think about a more sensible reason than what he’d be able to come up with.

I didn’t see any harm in it.

“If ya keep starin’ at my face like that, I’ll melt.” He spoke to me, making me jump back just enough to hit the frame of the bed and making me wince and curl up in pain.

“Oh sh– ______! Are ya aight? Damn, I didn’t mean to surprise ya like that. I just didn’t know what to say with ya starin'at my mug like that!”

I felt hands move to my hips and long slender fingers tap at the lower portion of my back side, trying to figure out where I could’ve hit my back. My eyes were screwed shut, face contorted with pain as I instinctively held onto his shirt. I crumpled the fabric in my hand, groaning softly as he continued to press on my back, desperately looking for the spot on my back.

“Ah~! Mammon– There…”

I whispered out breathlessly, an airy moan of pain passing my lips and lacing my words. I felt him stiffen slightly, causing me to open my eyes halfway, staring at him with concern and worry. It took him a while to compose himself again and he spoke, rather shaky with his words.

“H… Here? Does it h-hurt here?” He asked me, placing his hands back on my body and letting his fingers gently, carefully massage the surrounding areas of the pained area. His attempt at soothing me was working and before long I wasn’t whimpering in pain and he stopped rubbing my back, though I continued to hold onto his shirt.

During the entire process of soothing the pain in my back, I ended up moving closer to Mammon that I had my head pressed against his shoulder now. My nose was nuzzled against his collarbone, my body pressed against his and my hair a tousled mess beneath his chin. He smelled like oranges; tangy and sweet… He smelled addicting. So much so, that I pressed myself against him more, sniffing him up like a dog. It’s either he didn’t notice or he was in a state of absolute blank high like me that he didn’t care. Either way I didn’t feel him tense up or pull away.

“I– Does it still hurt?” Mammon’s voice brought me back to reality and I couldn’t help but hum softly in reply, every inch of my body seemed to willingly shut down and submit, the moment I felt his hands on me.

“No… I’m fine…” I whispered carefully, my lips grazing his sun-kissed skin, making him stiffen, his breath hitching and his body tensing up ever so slightly. I looked up and saw his cheeks were tinted red, the tips of his ears were too. I never really noticed how Mammon blushed before; his shades always hid his cheeks, leading me to never properly noticing how beautiful his blush was. It was cute, adorable, handsome… And dare I say, hot.

“Aye, don’t kiss my skin like that, dumbass. Somethin’ might happen and ya ain’t gon’ like it, fo’ sure.” He said seriously, dismissively.

“Why wouldn’t I like it?” I asked him curiously, my eyes still half-lidded as I watched him with wonder. Something about Mammon constantly brought me to him. He was handsome, funny, a little bit dumb at times but that wasn’t a bad thing. He was there for me constantly when I needed emotional support, when I needed a good chuckle or even when I just needed someone to stay with me, just for a bit. Just a reminder that even if I’m in this weird world, I have someone by me.

“W… Well, it’s cause… Y'know… You’re a dumb and fragile human… A-And you’re also a weak dude and you’re half-asleep and you’re… You’re…. You don’t know or understand what you’re getting into.” Mammon stuttered.

I watched him spit out one pathetic excuse after another, his body growing more and more and more tense as he tried to defend his claim but doing so very poorly that I honestly wanted him to stop. And I stopped him.

“Then tell me.” I said frankly.

“What? No– I– Why do I gotta explain myself to ya, huh? Ain’t like you care 'bout me…” He grumbled.

“Mammon… If I honestly didn’t care about you, do you think I’ll bother spending my time with you? Do you think I’ll bother worrying about you when you do something stupid and uncalled for?” I asked him calmly, even pressing a finger to his lips when he tried to cut me off.

“Hey… I’m serious… I do care for you… Lots and lots, really… It’s… It’s kind of crazy. You’re always there for me and I can’t help but want to be there for you too. If you’ll take care of me, I promise– No, I will… Take care of you too. And that means deciding on whether or not to snitch on you to Lucifer for swindling a random group of demons on the street that one time we all ate in town for dinner.”

I felt him tense under my hold, his blush visible on his face. I couldn’t help but laugh a little, leaning back to press my head against his shoulder before my hand went to his chest, pressing my palm against his warm body.

“Aye come, on… Don’t do that….” He groaned softly.

“I’ll be honest with you…. I like you.” I whispered softly against his skin, smiling a little. What were the consequences of confessing to him like this? I honestly couldn’t care any less. I really couldn’t find myself to give a damn. This moment just felt so right, so perfect to finally tell him what I’ve been feeling about him. It’s insane.

“Awwweeee man! Why’d ya go ahead and do that, huh?” Mammon’s voice rang through the room, making me pull back to look at him rather disappointed and yet relieved and also happy. His blush grew ten times more evident and I noticed the smile that threatened to grace his lips. It wasn’t until it won that Mammon was grinning like a moron, looking down at me with adoration and… And love, swimming in his ocean eyes, the yellow highlight at the bottom made his eyes look like stars.

“I– I… What–”

“I was supposed to confess first dummy! Now ya made me lose a bet with Asmo and Levi! Come on!” He groaned, pulling his hands away from me to run through his hair but then his they moved back and pulled me close, my body all pressed up against his own, with our noses brushing against each others and our eyes staring deeply into each other’s own enchanting hues.

“You… Feel… The same way?” I was so confused.

Mammon scoffed, leaned his head back and rolled his eyes before he pressed his forehead against mine rather suddenly, our skulls colliding with each other. It hurt, but I think pain is the last thing I really need to focus on right now.

“Of course, I feel the same way, dummy! I love ya, even! That’s the entire reason why I decided to sneak in and sleep here in ya room last night so I could have some alone time with ya.” He explained, his hands rubbing circled onto my lower back while his eyes stared fondly into mine.

I was speechless. This wasn’t a dream right? I pulled away from him just enough to pinch my arm and it hurt. Ow. This wasn’t a dream.

“What the hell you doin’ that for? You sick or somethin’?” He asked me.

“This is real…. You’re… You’re real… This is really happening.” I murmured out breathlessly, shifting my gaze from my reddening arm to the demon that laid beside me, confused and weirded out.

“Aye, I don’t know how you humans confess to each other but this is weird for me and if ya think I’m jokin’ I ain’t–”

“I love you too.”

Mammon stopped speaking the moment those words passed my lips. I watched his reaction with amusement and adoration. He first looked confused, then the realisation hit him and now he was as red as a tomato, looking at me with a priceless expression that made me laugh and curl up, looking away from him since he looked awfully hilarious.

“Hey, hey! Don’t start laughin’ at the great Mammon, human! If ya don’t stop laughin’ I’ll– I’ll– I’ll kiss ya!” He threaned, pulling me to look at him again which triggered my amusement and joy even more. I couldn’t stop laughing, my stomach was hurting, my throat did so too and tears streamed down my face from laughing too much.

“I’m serious ______! If ya don’t stop laughing at me right, now, I’ll seriously kiss ya!” He threatened once more, this time, his voice cracked which caused me to laugh harder, even going as far as to push him away since his mere presence reminded me of his silly antics.

“Alright, chuckles. I warned ya…” I hear him mumble before he got on top of me, pinning me down with my hands on either side of my head. This made my giggles stop immediately and I watched as he leaned close to initiate the kiss he threatened to use on me. The only problem was, he kept pulling away just when I felt his lips mere millimetres from mine.

Was he nervous? I’m sure he’s kissed his past lovers before, if he had any, and I’m sure he’s a good kisser but why is he hesitating to kiss me? Could it be that….

“It’s okay…. I… I want to kiss you too…” I whispered softly. Now it was my turn to blush. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and I was left looking up at him with a soft loving look. I smiled at him, urging him to continue. And he did.

He smiled at me fondly before leaning down, finally letting his lips press against mine tenderly. A soft sound of content passed both of our lips the moment we felt each other. His grip on my wrist shifted and he moved both my arms to lazily wrap around his neck as he kissed me gently. The kiss was gentle, sweet, innocent and tender. It was filled with nothing but adoration and love , something I never thought I’d experience.

The kiss continued, both of us taking breaks to breathe every now and then before kissing again.

“Hey, ____? It’s almost 8 AM and Mammon hasn’t waltzed into the dining hall yet, have you seen–”

Both Mammon and I pulled away from each other. But it wasn’t sudden. We shared a good few seconds with our lips locked before we broke it to turn out attention to the intruder that dared disturb us. Levi stood in the doorway, gawking at us while Mammon looked rather annoyed.

“Whaddya want, Levi? I’ll pay ya later, 'kay? Just leave us alone.”

Mammon snapped, his features were contorted with distaste and Levi, surprisingly left without another word. Mammon, who cursed his brother under his breath turned back to me, looking a little annoyed but overall pleased. I was too, until I saw that glint in his eyes.

“And you’re gonna help me pay for it.” He said mischievously, making me swallow hard before shaking my head and sighing.

“Mammon, y'know Lucifer said I can’t lend you any money–”

“Oh I ain’t talkin’ about Grimm…” He whispered softly against my lips placing his hands to rest in either side of my head, making me swallow hard and look away just a little bit scared of what he was capable of doing.

“Aye, don’t worry. I won’t force ya to do that. It ain’t my vibe… No, _____… I’m talkin’ bout smooches. You owe one smooch for ever Grimm I owe Asmo and Levi combined. Get ready. Cause I’ll make sure you remember how my lips taste each time.”


	28. Sleeping Together (Mammon/Male Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Very fucking cringey.

Three loud knocks and a needy whimper of his name were all it needed for the second oldest to open his door. Standing before him was a smaller male, dressed in his sleeping wear and fidgeting in his spot. Mammon had been out for the night, leaving the cute little human alone with Satan, who was rather heartless to have scared the mortal with a rather wonderfully scarring and horrible movie. It was of horrors unimaginable my the mortal mind and of course, ____ was extremely shaken by it. So much so that he couldn’t finish the movie and immediately bolted out of the main living room, trying his best not to trip over his own feet as he ran through the halls, trying to get back into the safety of his room.

Though that plan was cut short when he noticed that Mammon had just returned from his evening stroll. And everything started to unfold.

As ____ stood before the white-haired demon, he was sniffling, obviously shaken up from the horrible movie he barely watched. Well, as much as one could watch in between one’s fingers. With his gaze cast to the floor, the young human sniffed and apologised to the demon for disturbing him, especially when he just arrived; but _____ couldn’t really trust anyone else. Or, he didn’t want to be consoled by anyone else. It seems like Mammon’s touch was different and he preferred it more than the others.

“Y'know I just came home right?” Mammon said; his tone lazy and tired, obviously from his personal errand running prior to _____ running up to him for safety. The human nodded at him meekly, playing with his fingers and the sleeves of his sleepwear.

“And ya know I’m tired.” Another nod came as a response.

A sigh passed Mammon’s lips and he rubbed his face with his hands, groaning as he did so before his bright eyes looked back down at the shifting human before him. “So spit out what ya wanna say before I close the door on ya and get my rest.” He stated rather in a lazy manner, lifting an arm to rest it against the doorframe before leaning his head against it.

“I want to sleep with you.” The human meekly stated, voice barely above a whisper. The shakiness still evident in his voice when he spoke.

“HAH?!” Mammon exclaimed with a airy snarl in his voice, stumbling over from surprise at the shameless and blunt statement that came from the shaken human. _____ whimpered at the loudness and immediately looked up at Mammon, eyes wide as he begged the demon.

“Please Mammon! Please, please! Just for tonight, let me sleep with you!” ____ exclaimed once more, voice louder than before as wide doe eyes glossy with tears. The Avatar of Greed couldn’t believe what he had just heard. _____, his favourite human, his crush, **his** human… Was asking the Grey Mammon to sleep with him? Was he dreaming.

Suddenly thrust away from his thoughts when _____ shook him violently, Mammon realised that maybe this was reality, this was his dream come true! His face flushed a dark crimson at the realisation and it wasn’t long before he finally agreed, thinking that _____ finally realised that he was the best looking brother out of all of them.

“Alright! Alright! Quit yer yappin’!! Get in, human.” He said rather bluntly, stepping aside to give _____ some space to enter while he started to think of a proper way to sleep with _____ for the first time ever.

A shower! That’s right! Snapping his fingers, Mammon informed the human to get comfy on the bed while he prepared himself to finally boast about being _____’s first. And for real this time!

Mammon took a quick shower, rinsing off whatever gunk and shit he had in his body before his first night with his most beloved. Though he took an abnormally long time putting on different body creams and serums as well as preparing some condoms and lube. Damn, he’s a little glad he stole this stuff from Asmo’s room when the lustful male was completely shit faced. Wrapping a towel around his waist, Mammon walked out of his shower.

“Alright, Mammon. Ya got this! Just go all suave and smooth. Just like we practiced. You got this, man…. Just, act natural!” As the demon persistently and oddly encouraged himself, clapping his hands once and doing finger guns at his own reflection in the mirror. He was about to walk out of the bathroom when he noticed some body spray. _____ commented on how wonderful he smelled when he wore it. Judging by how needy _____ was, mere seconds ago, Mammon figured out he needed a few spritz of it to be able to enhance his natural charm.

Opting for a subtle sexy vibe, Mammon went with one spray across his toned body, smirking in content as he took a whiff of his own scent. He felt confident and he felt good. So good, in fact, that when he walked out of his bathroom, he didn’t bother opening the lights and wanted a more romantic scene by opening the lamps by his bed. With damp, snowy white hair, the demon moved to the bed slowly, already getting eager for what was about to happen.

Sadly for him, his partner for the night didn’t seem to match his excitement. The human was laying in his bed, cuddled under the fluffy blankets, all snuggled up into a fetal position with one of Mammon’s pillows in the human’s grip. Not only that. But _____ was fast asleep.

“You’re asleep?!” His voice rang through the room, breaking the silence as he watched the young boy stir awake, rubbing at his tired eyes and looking up at the baffled demon with a sleepy gaze. “You asked me to get cosy…. So I did. Your bed smells so much like you and I got sleepy real quick.” _____ replied nonchalantly, yawning softly before he looked at the demon with a tired smile.

“What about me?! Us?! **Sleeping together**?! Huh????” Mammon asked rather impatiently, motioning pointedly with his arms, both confused and maybe a little disappointed. The human then looked at the bed, back at Mammon then to the bed then towards the demon where he blinked twice at him before scooting away from the place he was at to give the Avatar of Greed some place to rest.

“That ain’t what I meant!” The demon screeched before he ultimately groaned at the human, rubbing his face with his hands. He just made a complete and absolute fool out of himself yet again and this time, it was because of his wrong assumptions and eager attitude. The human on the other hand was still at a loss, blinking his tired eyes at the frustrated demon in front of him.

Dropping his arms to his side, Mammon sighed in defeat, definitely catching _____’s attention for the first time tonight. Tired eyes watched as the demon moved to sit down on the side of the bed, sitting with one leg resting on top of the bed, making it like Mammon was hesitant to look at _____ but not wanting to turn his back at his human either. The faint orange glow of his bedside lamp illuminated the demon’s face, a face shaped with sadness and disappointment. The human was a little worried. Was he overstepping his boundaries with Mammon? Was his favourite man annoyed and sick of him? Different thoughts ran through _____’s mind but it were all silenced when Mammon murmured softly.

“And here I thought ya finally picked me.” He said in a hush whisper, a small sad smile on his face as he looked at the bedsheets, his hair covering his beautiful eyes away from _____. “Guess I was just being aimlessly hopeful.” The demon murmured before he sighed once more and ran a hand through his damp hair, moving it away from his face and exposing to _____ the forlorn expression that the usually loud demon had.

It’d be an understatement to say it broke his heart.

“Aimlessly hopeful about what?” The confused human asked, still watching as Mammon moved carefully. Mammon scoffed, lips curling into a small smile as he looked away from _____, finally turning his back toward the human that laid in his bed.

“About ya, of course…. It’s obvious ya’d choose me outta everyone else. I’m the gullible one, the one that’ll always say yes to ya just cause I like ya…. It’s makin’ me look like a fool each an everytime because I’d do anythin’ for ya.” The demon responded sadly.

_____ sat silently in his spot, listening to what Mammon was saying before his lips curled into a smile. Silence took over them when Mammon finished his statement, but it was quickly replaced with the silent giggles of laughter from behind Mammon. “Wha– What’re ya laughin’ for?! You think this is a joke?” Mammon exclaimed, face red from embarrassment as he realised he’s finally confessed to _____ after keeping it a secret from the human.

The laughing continued and _____ was the culprit. Mammon, who was red-faced on the other hand was growing more and more flustered and shy with the human’s continued laughter. “It ain’t funny, _____! If ya think this is a joke, it ain’t! I’m serious about what I said and if yer just laughin’ at me about it, you can leave my room.” Mammon said firmly, trying to be as stern as possible with his crush only to be overpowered by laughter again.

Genuinely pissed off with what’s happening, the second oldest didn’t hesitate to pin the human down into the bed with one swift movement. The giggles continued and Mammon was in a state of absolute confusion. It wasn’t until _____ wrapped his arms around Mammon’s neck and pulled him down into a hug that the white haired demon finally shut his mouth.

“You idiot, of course I’d choose you! Over and over again, anytime I can. I’d choose you…” _____ whispered into Mammon’s ear once the male had calmed down. Stiffening at the statement, it took Mammon a while to comprehend what has been told to him and he immediately lifted himself on his arms. _____ let go, smiling fondly at the demon that stared at him with absolute confusion. Blinking twice at the human, Mammon couldn’t help but look like he was lost. Which he shouldn’t be, considering he was the one who started this conversation.

“Wait, wait… What?” Mammon asked, confused as all hell while _____ burst out laughing again. Cupping Mammon’s cheeks in his hands, _____ leaned in and brushed his nose against Mammon’s pulling away and flopping onto the bed with a smile as he watched Mammon grow more and more confused while also growing more and more flustered.

“I said I’d choose you… Over and over again. Any chance I get to choose to be with you, I’d take it. Because I like you. You’re just so…. Dense? I’ve tried telling you before but you’ve always cut me off and I never found the right chance to tell you.” _____ shyly admitted as he played with his fingers yet again. _____ looked away in embarrassment for a moment before he looked back at Mammon, giving the demon his chance to look into those warm eyes, searching for any hint of uncertainty. There was none.

Mammon couldn’t help but fall silent, his lips curled into a smile as he realised that maybe, maybe this one time, he was lucky to have misinterpreted a situation. The smile was warm and calming, making _____ think that this was the best time he could’ve told Mammon about his true feelings for him without getting cut off. He bravely set aside his worries and finally came clean, and luckily for him, all worked out in his favour. He finally knew what Mammon felt about him too.

“Correct me if I’m wrong but…. I feel like this is the perfect time for a kiss.” Mammon stated boldly, lips curled into his signature cheeky smile, eyes shining with mischief from behind his damp hair. _____ was surprised but he somewhat expected it, hoped for it, even. Leaning down just enough to be mere inches from _____, Mammon whispered fondly: “Don’t ya think?”

_____ was nervous but he wasn’t about to back down. With a shaky nod, he looked back up at Mammon and smiled at him. Whispering, “Y… Yeah.” in a small voice. Mammon would be lying if he said he didn’t find that cute, when in fact, he did. It took ever single cell in his body to not just smother the smaller male in kisses right then and there.

“Close your eyes then….” The demon whispered fondly, making the human oblige without hesitation. With their breathing both uneven from the intensity of the moment both knew their first kiss wouldn’t be perfect, but to them it would be just what they needed. For reassurance and for honesty.

As Mammon slowly moved closer, _____ patiently waited, placing all of his trust into the other male. Wanting to prove that ______ did like Mammon, and he’d choose the male over and over again, no hesitation and no second thoughts. For now ns forever.

Right when their lips were about to meet, something fell. _____ opened his eyes on instinct and so did Mammon, both of them stared at each other in surprise but _____ was first to investigate what fell. Feeling a weight add over his legs, the human looked down and boy, was that the best/worst decision he’s ever made. With eyes widening and cheeks growing tedder than tomatoes, _____ grew tense.

“Uhm Mammon…?” The human’s voice called out, soft and shaky. ______ looked up at the demon before him and pointed downwards when the demon still couldn’t get what was happening. Mammon, who was as clueless as always, looked down and to his surprise and horror, the towel he had been wearing around his waist this whole time, has loosened and promptly fallen off his body.

Now normally that wouldn’t be any problem if not for the fact that the towel was all what Mammon was wearing after his shower. Which meant a certain something was dangling over _____’s legs. With realisation hitting Mammon like a truck, the demon hissed out curses as he jumped off of his human and bolted for his closet, needing a pair of more appropriate clothing before anything between them happened.

_____ buried his face into his hands, curling up into a ball of embarrassment while Mammon was frantically looking for a pair of decent sweatpants. And just like always, a sweet moment ruined by Mammon’s dumbass. But who’s to say it was actually ruined? Maybe it prompted ______ to prepare for a little (let’s be honest now he’s probably huge) challenge he might face later on.


	29. Please (Mammon/GN Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: The one I had prepared for Barbatos didn’t save and I didn’t have a copy so I had to rewrite. I wasn’t feeling writing Barbatos up so I did another spin and got Mammon. I got an idea immediately after I got him so yeah. Here he is. Imagine that the cuffs look like the ones Jyugo (from Nanbaka) wears. So sorry this is so late. School sucks ass. Anyways. Also, reader is kind of a kuudere? Submissive Mammon ig
> 
> Warnings: The following contains sexual scenes. Slight bondage. Dry humping ig? Calling Mammon a good boy & slight begging. Dom-ish reader.

“Are you fucking kidding me, no way.“ You exclaimed in a hushed tone, your eyes wandering from your mischievous champagne hair colored friend to the pair of ominous looking, from what you could assume they were, handcuffs. After a small talk the night before about his multiple secret rendezvous with Solomon after classes, the topic of sex and kinks was brought up. Now, you didn’t mind nor was in unexpected considering who you were talking to, but during that conversation, Asmo had brought up something that piqued your interest just slightly. And those were the pair of cuffs that sat neatly yet menacingly on your soft bed. 

“I am, in fact, **not** kidding you. I have my ways remember?“ He said in a flirtatious manner, his pleased grin never leaving his face as he admired the cuffs with almost heartlike eyes, while you were busy drying your hair. The cuffs were made of a thick black hued material and was advertised to be _‘the best pair of sex cuffs you’ll ever find’_. Or so Asmo claims. You were mostly uninterested with the object until Asmo informed you of some peculiar information. The cuffs could only be removed by the owner using their voice yet could be activated anytime the cuffs would be joined together.

“Yes, yes. I remember“ You stated as you moved to set your bag onto the empty chair by your desk, sighing softly and complying to Asmo’s invitation to sit beside him as he demonstrated the use of the handcuffs. The cuffs when worn and brought together suddenly joined with a distinct ‘ _klang’_ after being unresponsice for a while and adjusted to reach Asmo’s forearms. You looked rather surprised, a twinkle in you eyes shining for a brief moment before it disappeared and Asmo uttered a word which caused the cuffs to grow back to their original size and separate. Asmo looked at you with a grin while you reached over under your pillow to pull out a yoghurt drink. Being friends with Beel was nice.

“I don’t get why they’re in my room.“ You said as you punctured a hole into your drink for your straw and taking a sip. “I need you to keep them.“ Asmo stated which caused you to choke on your drink a little before turning to him with a suspicious look. “I just need you to keep them for a few days so Solomon won’t find out that I bought them! He has a very keen eye for what changes I make in my room, it’s almost scary.“ He stated with a huff, a faint crimson dusting his cheeks before you sighed and waved your hand dismissively at him. “Fine.“ You muttered softly, yawning slightly before standing up and grabbing a fresh pair of clothes. 

Asmo giggled softly and clasped his hands, thanking you before leaving your room. You could only sigh as you finished your yoghurt drink and looked over at the cuffs before looking at your clothes. You pushed through with the idea of taking a shower first before hiding the cuffs in your dresser. They were already in the box they came in anyways. No one enters your room without knocking besides your oh so loveable boyfriend, Mammon. But he was busy with his modelling right now, or that’s what he told you.

Stepping into your bathroom with one goal in mind, relaxation, you set your phone up in the sink and played some music as you started to wash up. Unbeknownst to you, your cheeky boyfriend had just come home a little bit earlier than what any of you had expected and immediately went up to your room, no longer bothering to knock and entered. “Hey, babe?” He called out to you, no response but the sound of running water gave him the idea that you were occupying your bathroom. So, he decided to wait instead of barging in like he did last time which caused a swift kick to the gut. Guess he learned his lesson from that incident and decided to lay on your bed. 

As he got comfy on your bed, he noticed a peculiar box and of course, being the nosy prick he was, started snooping through it. The cuffs caught his attention and of course, as he usually does, he started playing with them. You walked out of the bathroom drying your hair and freshly dressed. “Hey babe.” Mammon greeted you casually, to which you would respond in the same manner. If not for you stopping in your tracks to see him playing with Asmo’s cuffs. “Put that back.” You huffed at him, your expression growing serious. 

“Why? What are they?“ He asked, sitting up and observing the black cuffs, even slipping one on which caused you to grow both annoyed and somewhat fearful. “Mammon, I swear to fuck, take that off and put it back.“ You huffed at him, doing a speedwalk to your bed in order to grab the cuffs. Unluckily for you, your six foot tall boyfriend stood up just in time and held the cuffs above your head. “Come on! Just tell me what they are!“ He exclaimed. “Hell no!“ You retorted back with a snarl, jumping to grab the cuffs that he’s so carelessly playing around and putting on. 

“Why are you yelling?!“ He asked, his voice loud which caused you to snarl and jump up. Your footing was off yet you were adamant to get these cuffs away from your clueless lover to the point you pulled him down by the shirt. This cause you to slip and fall against him and his arms instinctively wrapped around your body, trying to keep you safe. You both fell against the bed with a loud thud, and a groan erupting from either of you which was cut short when you heard a distinct metal noise and Mammon suddenly hugging you even tighter. “What the–“ “You fucking asshole.“ You grunted softly as you tilted your head to face him. 

“Wha– what did I do?“ He asked you, his eyebrows furrowed as he focused on you with a frown. “I saved you from falling and **this** is the thanks I get?“ He questioned while you tilted your head to glare at him even more. “ **This** is what you get when you touch things that aren’t yours.“ You huffed at him, trying to break free and pull away from him by squirming in his arms. Though your arms were in a comfortable position, due to the cuffs in that position, Mammon’s hug around your body was incredibly tight. “Hey– Hey, stop doing that!“ Mammon stammered, cheeks growing hot as you rubbed up against him. Though you continued, incredibly pissed and annoyed in the situation that you let happen. 

“Hey, baby I fu– stop moving!“ He exclaimed, his voice rather shaky to which you paid no attention to. You were pissed over what had happened and you wanted to get out of his grip, or at least try to. “Damn fucking–I told you to stop!“ Your boyfriend snarled as you suddenly felt your weight being effortlessly moved. Still pissed that he was being obnoxious, while laying on your back you stared up at Mammon with a fire in your eyes, only to notice that his cheeks were dusted a cute shade of red. “The fuck is up with you?“ You asked him, watching his blush worsen and avert his gaze. 

Sighing softly in annoyance, you attempted to move once more before suddenly stopping. One was because Mammon grumbled at you not to and two because you felt something against your body. A slight tent pressed against your own sex. It took a while but when it clicked, your own cheeks started to heat up. “Perv.” You mumbled beneath your breath, earning a small shut up in return. You tried to settle down, in an attempt to help your boyfriend with his troubles but as a few minutes passed and his erection hasn’t gone down, you could only blow into his ear. 

“Gah! What was that for, huh?” He asked you, facing you with his cheeks still as red as it was five minutes ago while your own blush toned down. Wrapping you legs around his hips, earning yourself Mammon’s half assed attempt to say words. “Roll over.” You stated, nudging your head for him to do as you said but receiving a questioning look instead. “Just do it.” You huffed at him, blowing air at his face directly. He grumbled in reply but complied nonetheless, shifting both of your positions until he laid back on the bed.

“I don’t see how this is going to– ahh…~“ A moan passed Mammon’s lips easily, his blush suddenly darkening when he realized what had just happened. You continued to roll your hips against his own, more comfortable in the position you were in now. “Wait– Hey, this isn’t–“ “Helping?“ You finished the sentence for him, your eyes turning to look into his own ocean orbs. His eyes were clouded with a light glaze of desire though much more intense than what your eyes held so you knew this was turning him on. 

“Liar. You’re harder, now.“ You murmured softly against the skin of his jaw, leaning in to pepper kisses against it, earning a shiver and a moan from your tan lover that sent a wave of pride and satisfaction wash over you for a split moment. “Just relax, baby….“ You whispered to him carefully as your hips started to roll against his even more, making sure you applied just enough pressure to pleasure him while you continued to pepper kisses on his beautiful sun-kissed skin. “Let me take care of you….“ You whispered carefully once you trailed your kisses to his ear, with seemingly, zero hesitation, your boyfriend submitted to your request, relaxing from not only the sudden gentleness in your voice but also the tantalizing kisses to his skin. 

“Oohh fuck…. Ohhh… Okay, okay….“ Your partner said a whisper, his voice quivering and his breath shaky. You rolled your hips against his, feeling his erection grow beneath the folds of your clothes and his own. “Good boy….” Admittedly, a few minutes ago you were pissed, but your anger had subsided and all you wanted to do right now, knowing how you couldn’t get Asmo to come help you immediately, was to help your dumbass boyfriend get off. Though who’s to say he was the only one aroused?

“Babe…“ He murmured close to your ear, a sensitive spot for you, before he started to kiss and suckle on your skin which caused you to hiss softly in pleasure while still grinding against him. Your own arousal didn’t go unnoticed by your boyfriend as he himself started grinding back up against you, your throbbing sex gaining the pleasure you so needed. 

After a few minutes of grinding, Mammon’s breathing grew even more labored, snarling, groaning and growling in your ear as his hips would rut into yours constantly, sending a wave of pleasure to wash over you and cause the heat in your lower stomach to intensify. You could feel the slight dampness through his own pants and you knew he could also feel your sex. “Ah fuck… fuck… I might cum…” He grunted into your ear, leaning closer to suckle on the skin he could reach while practically dry humping you. With eyes half lidded and no more strength in your knees and legs, you wrapped your arms around his head, pressed your torso further into his while grazing your plump lips on his ear. “Go ahead….“ You whispered provocatively, earning yourself a shiver and a grumble from your boyfriend before your positions were flipped.

His hips moved in circular motions, jagged patterns and slapped against your throbbing clothed sex. Your soft moans and grunts were muffled by his own lips as he kissed you passionately, his body continuing these harsh yet pleasurable motions. “I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum… Fuck… Fuck.. please? Can i cum, baby? Fuck…” He grumbled, his voice and breath were somehow coated, the saliva that dared drip from his lips from this odd yet pleasurable experience dropping to your neck. You weren’t close, in fact you were quite far from it, but the sight and sound of Mammon begging for release sent blood rushing to your sex and you couldn’t help but tease him a little. 

“You’re going to cum before me? How rude…“ You said in between soft moans, finding some sort of energy in your body to rub against him again, earning yourself a howl of pleasure from your white haired lover. “If you’re going to beg for release, you could at least do a better job…” You murmured to him. With half lidded eyes glossed over with tears and flushed cheeks, Mammon turned to you with such a pleasured expression before he whimpered out. “Please, please… I’m sorry… It feels so fucking good having you hump my fucking cock… And you smell so fucking good, my brain is so hazy and my cock hurts… Please let me cum.“ He spoke. This in turn satisfied your slightly sadistic tendencies and with small nod before you leaned in to kiss him, you allowed his release.

His hips and body convulsed against yours as he finally released, the sticky and wet feeling of him cumming in his pants was felt through your own clothing and both of you fell limp on your bed. Both of your bodies were coated in a thin layer of sweat, your breaths coming out raggedly, but Mammon was panting. Despite your own arousal, you were thinking of ways to get out of his hold, only for your bedroom door to open and a familiar chirpy voice call out to you. “Hey darling, about the cuffs– Oh my….” Asmo entered your room, his cheeks suddenly staining red at the sight of Mammon laying on top of you, obviously tired. You on the other hand, immediately called for him to release the cuffs, to which he complied. Without wasting another second, you took all it had in your body to flip over Mammon, straddling his cum stained hips before turning to Asmo and asking him to leave. 

As Mammon lay beneath you, panting, you only snarled and glared at him, leaning down to hold his face in your hand. Mammon had turned into a blushing and stammering mess, about to ask why you were straddling him again only for him to moan out your name in pleasure as you rolled your hips against his own. “You got to cum. Now it’s my turn.”


	30. Reward (Mammon/GN Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: This was requested on my Tumblr
> 
> Warnings: Sub Mammon/Dom Reader, Honorifics, Slight Bondage, Dacryphilia, Praise, Cum control, slight nipple play, begging, sex toy, facial, cum drinking, slight overstimulation

“There… That’s my good boy~” You mused softly to your lover, watching as he slowly started to come undone from your touches. You sat there, perched on his lap with a small pleased smile, purring fondly as he twitched and jolted from your fingers. You were pleased with what you were seeing and hearing; from the soft whines and moans of your name to his breathless whispers for more, it was all so beautiful to see your beloved so vulnerable beneath you. 

Mammon, on the other hand was having the time of his life. His felt needy, so needy. His entire body ached for your touch like it was a cold relief to his hot skin. He was still in his RAD uniform, or what was left of it at least. The grey blazer tossed onto the bed, his lazily buttoned up shirt was now loosely hanging off his shoulders as the buttons were now completely undone and that bright yellow tie was no longer around his neck but was now neatly wrapped around his head, covering his eyes which forced him to rely on his other senses.

His breathing was labored and though you had only been kissing and marking his neck, the tent in his pants is something you couldn’t ignore anymore. His lips were quivering as he tilted his head up to ‘meet’ your gaze. He whined, tilting his head in every which way in order to meet your skin. With a small chuckle you rewarded him by pressing your lips against his, a warm feeling bubbling inside of your chest from the shaky breath that passed his lips when he met yours in a deep, satisfying kiss.

Pulling away after giving him a taste of what he was in for, you chuckled at his displeased reaction, he could be so cute sometimes. Your fingers moving to trace his cheek and jaw as you pressed your forehead against his, nuzzling your nose against while your other hand played with his hair. 

As you placed feathery kisses all over his face, your lover whined beneath you, shifting his hips as if quietly asking for you to pay attention to something much more important than his face right now. You knew what he was hinting to and honestly, he couldn’t be anymore cuter. “You’re so honest when you’re needy~” You cooed as one of your hands moved slowly, from playing with his hair you dragged your fingertips across his skin, gently tracing an inkless path on his body, making a stop on his chest. 

Giggling you pressed a kiss to the space in between his eyebrows and pulled your hand away. “For humans.. When one sense is taken away, the other’s are heightened…” You mused softly against his blindfold, purring as flicked one of his perk nipples, watching as he jerked and yelped at what you did. “It looks like it’s the same for you, honey~” You mewled at him, watching him bite down on his lower lip, an attempt to silence his desperate moans as your fingers twiddled with his nipple. 

Mammon was shaking, panting, struggling and tugging at the bands around his wrists. He felt oddly good, his chest was so sensitive and his cock was leaking inside of his underwear. Honestly, he felt so good he felt like he could cum. “Does it feel good?” You asked him. turning your gaze from his chest to his face, watching his blush worsen.

“Y..Yes…“ His voice was hoarse, his breath short as he tried desperately to keep his moans quiet. You, on the other hand, wanted to **hear** his voice. So you pulled your other hand from his face and started to tease the other nipple as well, watching your lover unravel before you. “Why are you trying to keep quiet?” You asked, pinching his nipples. “You sound so sweet when you feel good… Are you not going to let me hear your voice?” You asked, leaning to brush your lips against his parted ones, feeling his hot and heavy breath hit your face. 

“Please…” He mused, after a moment of nothing but his moans and whimpers. You quirked a brow. “Please what?” You asked. “It feels so good… My nipples feel so good, but my cock hurts.” He said with a whimper, carefully grinding up against your own sex which made your breath hitch. “My cock hurts so much, please… Touch it… Please… I’ve been a good boy… I’ve been **your** good boy…” He mused breathlessly. “So can you please touch my cock? Please? Please, **master?”** He spoke in a whine, his nose nuzzling your cheek while he arched his chest forwards to present you more of his chest while also begging for more. 

You grew heated at the display, the arousal bubbling up inside you grew even more as your beloved blatantly asked you to please his cock, even going as far as to rub his erection against your own heated sex.

He was so cute.

“You are my good boy. aren’t you?” You spoke in a purr, smiling as you traced one hand down to his pants, swiftly undoing the belt and pants before slipping your hand inside. He gasped and whined louder, more vocal than he was a few moments ago. “My very good boy…. And good boys deserve rewards, don’t they?” You mused and he nodded, gently biting on his lip as he quietly moaned your name again.

“That’s right…. Good boys deserve rewards.” You spoke, trailing off as you pulled away from him momentarily, moving to your bag and ignoring his dejected whines and pleas. You checked your bag for a certain item, something you were sure he’d enjoy, and pulled out a neat box. You walked up back to your lover and sat on his legs once more, smiling coy as you pulled the blindfold from his eyes and watched as he slowly opened those beautiful eyes of his.

“My good boy deserves his reward… It’s better if you see it right?” You said cheekily, opening the box and pulling out a fleshlight. Mammon shifted his gaze to the item in your hand as the other slowly pulled his hardened cock out of it’s confines. You poured a generous amount of lube into the mouth of the toy, watching the clear liquid slosh around inside before you turned to Mammon who seemed just as interested into the toy as you are.

With a small nod of confirmation from him, you tilted the toy, spilling some of the lube onto his dick before slipping his cock inside of the toy. Mammon howled in pleasure, legs tensing under your weight as his hips rolled into the toy, his chest heaving up and down while he threw his head backwards. Without even giving him time to adjust, you started to move the toy up and down, causing your boyfriend to feel even better.

His moans and groans quickly turned into whines as you would sometimes speed up and sometimes slow down, controlling the amount of pleasure that he would feel. He would whine and cry, moan and groan, speaking of how much pleasure he felt, how good it was for you to please his cock. “Mammon… I told you to watch.” You said sternly, causing your boyfriend to finally look at your hand and the toy that devoured his cock completely, cheeks flushed a dark shade of red as he watched you practically jerk him off.

“I love it when my good boy listens…” You said with a small sigh of content, slowly moving off his lap and getting on your knees, resting both of your arms onto his thighs while one was actively fucking his cock. You kissed his knee, slowly trailing kisses up to his hips where you moved to his dick and started kissing the base, slowly moving to kiss and suck on his balls. “Master!“ He chocked on his moans, leaning over as he tried to shy away from the sudden feeling of your warm mouth around his balls. You cooed, eyes narrowing in amusement as you continued your actions, sucking on his balls while jerking him off.

After a few minutes of this stimulation, you noticed his breathing getting heavier, drool pooling inside of his mouth as he constantly needed to swallow hard and his moans and groans becoming more and more strained by the second. Pulling off his balls with a pop, you licked your lips and chuckled. “Gonna cum?” You asked, and he nodded, drool spilling from the side of his mouth. “Gonna… Gonna cu–M!! MASTER!” Mammon howled, his moans and cries becoming more erratic and loud as he tugged harder on his binds, his legs shaking as his cock started to get overstimulated. 

You grinned at his reaction, your heat growing more and more as you watched your beloved convulse and shake. “The vibrations feel good, huh?” You asked, not really expecting an answer as Mammon was nothing more than a crying, shaking and sensitive mess before you, shaking in his seat as you shifted the toy into your free hand and watched as he started to get more and more sensitive and vocal, sobbing and crying as he slurred his responses. ‘feels good’, ‘gonna cum’, ‘Too much’, ‘my cock’ and ‘master’ were some of the words you could distinguish. 

“Are you gonna cum?” You asked, moving to pleasure his balls again while watching his come close to orgasming only to slow down your movements when he didn’t respond. “Gonna cum! Master, please! Let me cum.“ He cried, causing you to return to your original pace. “Cum for me then.. Cum for master, Mammon~“ You cooed and pulling the toy off his cock and replacing it with both your hands and mouth.

After a few moments, Mammon came hard, the heat of your mouth tipping him off the edge as he released inside of your mouth, with you sucking him while stroking the rest of his shaft, pulling off just shortly after to let some of his cum shoot out and land on your face, your eyes locked with his teary ones. He was still grunting and crying your name, hips jerking spastically while he tried to catch his breath from his hard orgasm.

Your movements slowed down until you stopped and let go, letting his dick hang while your hands moved to massage at his hips and thighs, lips trailing kisses along his skin before moving up to him. You used your fingers to gently tilt his head up to meet your gaze, the cum on your face barely bothering you as you wiped Mammon’s tears away with the pads of your thumbs. He was sniffling and hiccupping, obviously wrecked by the session you both just had. 

You responded by kissing at his forehead, cooing gently at him and calling his name. “Mammon… Baby… Honey….” You spoke carefully, lovingly, tracing his face with one hand while the other reached behind his seat and untied him. His arms shot forwards, wrapping around your frame as he hiccupped and buried his face into your chest. 

“That felt good…” He mused softly and you chuckled in response, gently caressing his hair as you spoke. “Are you okay?” You asked him, carefully pulling away and smiling fondly at him, to which responded by saying. “Yeah, of course…” You, on the other hand, wanted to just embarrass him a little more. “Did you like your reward?” You asked, using your fingertips to tilt his head even more. The male before you sputtered, pulling his head from your touch, making excuses and creating nonsensical blabber. That was, until you took his face into your palms once more and spoke in a more stern tone, looking down at him expectantly. “….Baby…” You spoke calmly, watching as your beloved looked at you shyly, looking a little embarrassed before he meekly nodded his head and murmured, “Yes..” With a pleased a grin, you pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and purred. 

**“Good boy.”**


	31. Jealousy (Leviathan/Male Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Honorifics, Anal sex, slight breath play, Praise, slight begging, facial(?)

“It’s not fair!“ Levi huffed softly to himself as he watched you, his oh-so wonderful and handsome boyfriend talk to the other students. Of course, he had nothing against you socializing with the rest of the class but the others were getting too touchy and he didn’t like it. Seated at his spot in class, he watched your actions from behind his switch, oblivious to the fact that your lover was glaring at your general direction.

“If you stare at him too much, he might suddenly combust.“ Solomon stated as he strolled over to Levi’s table. The demon jumped in his seat, glaring at the snowy haired male before turning back to you, hiding the lower half of his face with his gadget, keeping an eye on the student that was currently talking to you to make sure they weren’t getting too touchy. “How am I not going to stare… Look at him, he’s so oblivious to the fact that she’s hitting on him. Doesn’t she knows he’s taken. He’s my boyfriend….” Levi grumbled under his breath, earning a soft sigh from Solomon who merely shrugged the issue off.

Levi probably would’ve too if he didn’t notice how persistent she was for the past few days. From asking to share a book with your or borrowing your pen, to asking to be paired with you during activities and even asking if you were free to eat lunch with her when Levi was literally at your side. I mean, who does that?! He’s willing to let things slide since he knew you were the friendly type that gets along with almost anyone but sometimes when he sees you smiling from her jokes, he can’t help but feel annoyed. Deciding that it would only sour his mood even further if he kept watching you both, he decided to play his game. But before he could even put his headphones in, something caught his attention that made his blood boil.

_“Would you like to go out with me? I think we’d be a great match.“_

“Huh?! Excuse you?!“ Levi suddenly blurted out, an overwhelming feeling of anger and annoyance quickly building up inside him. He had his limits and she’s pushed far past them with that question. How dare she ask that right in front of you, right in front of him? “Levi–“ You tried to calm your lover down, not wishing for him to suddenly turn into his demon form over that silly question you already planned to turn down in the first place. “No! Shut up!“ He snapped at you, causing you to look at him with wide eyes, his hateful expression not leaving his face as he finally turned to the girl who seemed relatively bothered by being confronted.

“And you! Where the hell do you think you get the right to asking that to someone who’s already taken? You’ve got some nerve doing that right in front of me.“ He stated, slamming down his switch on the table that made a rather unpleasant sound. The students who were in the room was quietly watching the situation, surprised that Levi spoke, much more yelled. “Well, since you were both guys you weren’t dating–“ “Liar!“ Levi snapped, hand gripping the switch in his hand tightening to the point where you could hear the device cracking. “Levi calm down, you’re going to break your–” Once again you were cut off by the harsh glare your lover aimed at your direction, the glint in his eyes wasn’t to be taken lightly.

“You lying, conniving, annoying little–” “That’s enough, Leviathan.” A stern voice spoke confidently and seriously, owned by none other than the eldest of the brothers, Lucifer, himself. “You’re acting like a child. I expected more from you.” The eldest spoke, not mincing nor sugarcoating his words at all as he placed a hand on Levi’s shoulder and urged the boy to sit down, reluctantly doing so with the broken switch in hand. “Human. Get back to your seat, and you too.“ He motioned to the demon girl you were speaking with who followed the orders without hesitation while you spared your boyfriend a guilty look, only to see him turned away from you, attention addressed to the window on his side.

You fucked up. You fucked up bad.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

For the rest of the day and the following days, Levi wouldn’t talk to you, he wouldn’t even dare look at you after what happened and would let Solomon (reluctantly) do the speaking between you two. You knew he was upset with you talking to that girl and truthfully you weren’t fond of her either but for some reason she constantly found ways to hit you up. Adding to that, you weren’t the type to outright tell someone no, so of course Levi was upset. But you didn’t want that.

Back at the house of Lamentation, Lucifer called both you and Leviathan in for a quick scolding about the incident. His words were practically a blur as they went in through one ear and out the other for you since you were too preoccupied with the thought of your lover. After what felt like hours, Levi was the first to walk away, rather quickly at that, an attempt to keep you from talking to him about the incident. Unluckily for him, though his strides were fast and big, yours were greater as you reached him in no time and took his hand in your own.

“Levi, please.“ You called out to him, stopping the otaku in his tracks as he held his head low to keep you from seeing his face. A sigh escaped your lips as you swiftly moved to face him, letting go of his hand to reach his face only for him to swat your hands away. “Don’t touch me…. “ He said with a huff, to which you responded calmly, asking him why. It took the male a few seconds but he managed to mumble out an answer you probably wouldn’t have heard if you weren’t paying close attention. “Because I’m a yucky otaku…“ You sighed for the nth time that day, looking at your boyfriend with concern but honoring his demand for you to not touch him.

“Baby, look at me.” “No-” “My love, please?“

Levi reluctantly lifted his head and lo and behold, he was crying. Those beautiful eyes that reminded you of the sunsets in the human world were glossed over with tears, usually pale cheeks slightly red from what you could only assume was embarrassment. “Oh Levi–” You murmured softly, watching your boyfriend wipe his tears away. “See? I’m a good for nothing shut in. You’re probably off better dating that damn girl you’re always with. Since she’s way much better anyways, right? I mean, why would you have even dated me? Out of pity probably–” “Don’t you dare say that.” You cut him off, catching his attention as you, yourself sounded rather hurt and bothered by his choice of words.

“Never say that. I dated you because I love you, I’ll choose you over and over again with each breath I take. In this lifetime and the next and the next.” You stated seriously. You watched Levi’s angry expression turn into that of confusion, hurt and guilt. “I’m sorry I couldn’t shake her off. I know how upset that girl makes you and I’m sorry I didn’t have the guts to make her leave us alone, but never doubt my feelings for you Levi. I love you and only you, never forget that.” You stated softly, watching Levi hang his head again before he whispered an apology. He moved closer to you, hugging you tightly with you hugging him back just as tight as you did the same.

“I’m sorry… I promise, I’ll do better. When someone makes you uncomfortable, I’m not talking to them anymore.“ You stated as you held the male in your arms, to which he asked if the girl was part of it and you hummed in confirmation, feeling your boyfriend finally relax against you.

“Sleep with me tonight.” The lavender haired male stated, no hesitation whatsoever as he immediately tugged you to his bedroom and pushed you inside. You were fine with this, of course. It was honestly something you wanted to ask him anyways and it was already good that Levi was initiating things between you again, a sign that he’s forgiven you just enough. The male urged you to the bed, impatiently waiting for you to get comfy.

Once you found a good enough position to lay in, your partner didn’t hesitate to slip into the bathtub as well and lay beside you, cuddled up and bundled up to you with his head in the crook of your neck. You only sighed at this, smiling at the sight of your lover cutely laying beside you until you felt his lips on your skin. “Levi…” You called out to him, wanting to get his attention regarding what he was doing but getting no response at all as he continued to kiss at your skin. Slowly the kisses turned into nibbles and your lover was eagerly pressing up to your body.

“Levi– baby…” You murmured, suppressing any noises that dared to pass your lips, it’s been a full ten minutes that he was kissing you and sucking on your skin. “…-ine…“ He mumbled against your skin, his words tickling you and making you grumble from the sensation. “What?” You asked him, earning a huffed whine from the male before he pulled back and stared deeply into your eyes. “You’re mine! And if I have to prove that to everyone by marking you up, then I’ll do it!” He stated with huff, cheeks red and eyebrows furrowed, the look on his face was a mix of embarrassment an determination. If you weren’t rocking a hard on right now, you really would’ve thought that it was cute.

“You’re really weird, you know that Levi?” You stated, earning a glare and a noise of distaste from your lover which turned into a sound of surprise when you found the effort to flip you both over. ”But I love that about you… My cute weirdo.” You said with a chuckle, earning whines of protest from your beloved as you turned to kiss and suck on his neck just like he did to you. “If you’re marking me up, I better mark you too.” You said with a small purr, your larger frame easily towering over Levi’s much more slender figure.

“Hey! You can’t just– I’m supposed to take the lead tonight!“ He stated with a huff, glaring at you with flushed cheeks and slightly glossy eyes. “Maybe next time, babe~!“ You cooed at him with a grin, stealing a kiss from him and watching as his reaction shifted from surprise to annoyance to pleasure as you finally kissed his lips.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

“That’s it… That’s my good boy…“ You whispered softly through clenched teeth, a moan ripping through the silence as you slowly rocked your hips, watching your lover take your length inside his mouth, watching him try to accommodate your girth. “Relax your jaw a little, baby….“ You whispered, one hand reaching down to brush Levi’s hair away from his face, wanting to see his cute reaction as he tried to take you in.

He was slobbering all over your length, a mix of precum and saliva trailing down the shaft of your cock down to your balls as Levi would slowly try to take in more and more of your length every time he went down on you. The sight of him made you twitch, to which he groaned at you, looking up at you with glossy eyes. You really couldn’t take it anymore. “Come here baby…” You murmured with a purr, lifting him up from his spot to position him beneath you you in between his legs that were hooked onto your hips, his swollen hole twitching from your hours of teasing prior to him sucking you off. Levi would shudder every few seconds, one hand holding onto the side of the tub while the other was brought up to his face, trying to hide the lewd expression he had.

“Wha…What are you waiting for?” He asked breathlessly, panting softly and swallowing the saliva and pre that pooled inside of his mouth. An idea popped inside of your head as you watched your lover twitch beneath you. “You know… You told me not to touch you–” “You’re bringing that up now?! You’re already touching me, you know…” He replied breathlessly. “Yeah, but I want to hear it from you. That you allow me to touch you…. Because you need me to touch you.“ You said with a playful grin, watching his tired and pleasure expression shift into that of embarrassment. “I…I–“ He was cut off by a yelp, the feeling of your cock slapping against his twitching hole made his toes curl.

“Please…“ He whispered in embarrassment, both hands moving to cover his face. “Please what?“ You asked him again, pressing your leaking slit against his eager hole and earning a cry from the purple haired male beneath you. “Please fuck me… Please put it in… I really want it… I really want it inside me, please…. Fuck me, please.“ He cried softly, meeting your eyes with his desperate expression, drool slipping from his lips with tears falling from his eyes. “Fuck, so cute…” You whispered and leaned down, kissing the tears away while murmuring your praises to him. You slowly pushed your cock inside of his eager hole, moaning out his name just as he choked out yours, his hips eagerly rolling to gain much more pleasure.

“So eager to get me inside you, baby….“ You murmured softly into his ear, one arm reaching to hold his hips down while the other gripped the edge of the tub to stabilize you. “Move.. Please move… I want to feel you.“ He said with a whimper, to which you obliged, hips moving at a slow but deep pace, slamming in balls deep but pulling back until the tip was left inside. ”My cute and eager honey… So sexy, so wonderful…” You grunted softly, hips quickening as you finally got used to the tightness around your length. Levi moaned out your name, babbling out words you couldn’t understand as you were too focused fucking him and marking him.

It didn’t take long until he started crying harder, slurring and babbling words while you were panting and groaning his name in retaliation, “I’m going to cum, I’m going to cum, fuck… Levi…” You groaned, your hand that gripped teh tub abandoning its position to wrap around Levi’s neck, watching as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, the sound of him choking sending blood rushing to your cock even more.. “Go…nna cum. gonna c…” His body moved in sync with your thrust, convulsing as he came violently onto himself and you his voice going silent as he only started choking on his words, hands gripping and scratching at your toned shoulders and back, throwing you off the edge and urging you to cum as well. You let go of Levi as you pulled out of him, watching him twitch and convulse from the stimulation while you finished yourself, your cum coming out in thick, long and hot spurts that landed on Levi’s body, some even reaching his face.

“Levi….“ You said softly, moaning as you milked your cock completely, leaning down to nudge his cheek with your nose, watching his tilt his head to meet your lips in a messy, tired kiss. “… I love you….“ He whispered with a sniffle, to which you responded with another kiss and as you held him in your arms, whispered back, “I love you too, baby….“

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

The next day at school, you sat down next to Levi in class, his uniform buttoned up to the top with his tie neatly made you swore he could’ve looked like Lucifer with how clean neatly he’s presented himself to be. While you on the other hand were the complete opposite. You usually would have your uniform neatly kept too but today, and for the following days, you kept the top buttons undone with your own necktie done messily. Why? Well, since Levi worked so hard to mark you up last night, it was only right to flaunt them right? The bruises on your neck peeking from under your uniform.

The otaku blushed darkly as you sat beside him, “Could you at least hide the darker ones?” He asked in a whisper as he hid his face behind his new console. You only responded with a laugh as you nudged his side. “Nah, I like showing them off… So they know that I’m happily in a relationship with my cute otaku.” You replied. “I’m not cute.” He retorted, returning back to his game. ”Whatever you say, baby~” You cooed back, watching him choke on his saliva while his cheeks and the tips of his ears reddened at your words.

Safe to say no one came up to you asking to be more than friends after that.


	32. I can't (Diavolo/GN Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Size difference, cockwarming. Slight voyeurism(?)

Being the exchange student so bad. Sure, you were surrounded by chaotic Demons and the daily threat of getting hurt because your body’s much weaker compared to the boys, but you were protected. Especially since you were the only other human exchange student besides Solomon, you were considered important and special and everyone treated you with extra care. Sometimes the Demon Prince himself had to see to it that you were given the best possible treatment.

“My lord, is the exchange student not coming to dine with you tonight?” Barbatos asked the red-haired male, setting down the prince’s dinner on the table and pulling off the lid to expose what he had prepared. The Prince could only chuckle as he set aside some of the papers he was reading regarding new school activities as well as reports regarding the other aspects of the devildom.

“They’ll be coming shortly, they said that they’ve got some business to take care of.” Diavolo replied with his usual closed eye smile. The butler only bowed deeply after the reply before excusing himself from the dining hall. Dia watched his servant move out before his gaze dropped to his lap where he was met with a half lidded gaze.

You looked up at Dia, peeking through the folds of his clothes while your lips press gentle loving kisses to his clothed cock, the effortless bulge this man had despite not being hard yet made you a little too excited. He reached down and pet your head, chuckling at the sight of you eagerly kissing his dick. You were really such a special one to him, if he’d dote on you any more than this, people would figure out that both of you have a relationship.

Not that it particularly bothered him in anyway.

“My dear flower…. You’re a little too eager don’t you think?” He asked you, cheeks slightly heating up at the sight of you holding onto the edge of his seat, kissing the bulge continuously while looking up at him with that loving gaze. “… Can’t help it…. ” You whispered to him as you landed a kiss on it before deciding to nuzzle it with your cheek.

“I wanna service my Prince….” You said, your own cheeks heating up at your statement, just a little bit shy with how shameless you were acting. Diavolo on the other hand seemed pleased with your honesty and chuckled. “Then service me, my dear.” Is what all it took for you to to undo his pants and pull it down along with his boxers just enough for his length to pop out.

Even though he was still soft when you wrapped your hand around his shaft your fingertips could barely even meet. This man could easily have the same girth as the thickest part of your forearm and with the length of it too. A purr rumbled from you as you started to kiss and lick at it, wanting to get your lover erect just to see how much bigger his cock could get.

“Ah…. F– oh my…” Dia stopped the curse that passed his lips, leaning his head back from his papers and bringing a hand to his mouth. You suckled on the head with a mewl, eyes fluttering shut as beads of precum started spilling through the slit. Dia tasted amazing.

The dinner had gone cold by the time you had Dia fully erect in your hands, the Prince’s cock standing up right and at attention. The sheer size already intimidated you and though it wasn’t the first time you’ve seen Dia’s cock, this was the first time you’ve seen it fully erect. And maybe it was because your face was pressed up against it but it seemed too big for you to handle.

Huffing slightly at the thought, you pulled away from Dia. Your lover watched you get onto your feet pressing your body against the length of his cock, your expression widening when you brought his cock against your torso. He’d be right inside your tummy at that point.

Dia chuckled at your reaction, leaning back further into his seat to watch you look at him hopefully, those wonderful eyes of yours staring longingly into his. “…Does it intimidate you?” He asked in an amused tone, watching as you wrapped both hands around the shaft to stroke him properly.

A hiss of pleasure passed his lips as he watched you lean down to kiss and lick at the head, suckle on it as much as you could, to get him even more excited. “I’ll take that as a ‘no’ then.” He said through clenched teeth, moaning softly at the way you pleased him.

After slobbering a little on his length you pulled back, pushing the papers and plates out of the way as you hopped onto the table and looked at your lover expectantly. Dia looked at you with concern, about to comment when you whimpered a small 'please’ to him. “I… I wanna feel it inside.” You managed to say despite your own hesitance.

The Prince could only chuckle as he leaned over and kisses the top of your nose. “How could I ever say no to you?” He asked with a chuckle, peppering your face with kisses as his fingers moved to your own bottoms and swiftly took them off along with your undies. Fingers moved back to your face, with two of them pressed against your lips before you took them in without any hesitance.

Coating the two thick digits with your saliva, Dia pulled them out after a while, smiling as he slowly reached back down. The Prince let you lay on the table, smiling fondly as he watched you pull your legs up and apart, exposing your hole, your sex to him.

“… Don’t stare…” You mumbled out softly, causing the Prince to look you in the eyes as he chuckled at you. He kissed at your shins, “No matter how many times I’ve seen it, having you present yourself for me always turns me on.” He stated boldly, causing you to blush even harder. Dia’s coated fingers then moved to your hole, poking and prodding at your entrance before he slowly pushed in a finger, watching you slightly tremor at the feeling.

“It’s my time to service you, my dear.” He stated with another cheeky laugh, leaning down to suckle on your sex while one hand was preoccupied with prepping you. The warmth of his mouth around the sensitive spot of your sex as well as his finger slowly spreading you was almost enough to make you cum then and there. But you didn’t want to be selfish.

“Dia!” You managed to moan out as another one of his fingers pushed inside you. Thick fingers moved inside of your while he chuckled around your sex, sending vibrations through it with made you leak even more. You wanted it, you wanted him. You knew he had to prep you but he was just teasing!

You continued to call out his name in between breathless moans as his fingers moved inside you, stimulating your sensitive spots only to neglect them afterwards. “Please, Dia…” You whimpered softly, legs slightly shaking from the stimulation of your lover’s mouth and fingers.

The Prince pulled away from you, watching as your throbbing and swollen sex twitched when he let it go. “I want you… Inside… Please.” You stated in between choked sobs. Diavolo leaned down and started to kiss your tears away, murmuring assurances to you. “I made you wait too long, huh? I’m sorry, my love.” He stated with a soft hum to which you nodded at.

You watched through your fingers as Dia pulled back his hips, aligning is cock with your entrance, one hand on your hip and another holding his hard cock. You bit down on one of your fingers, anticipating the feeling of him entering you.

Dia pressed the tip against your entrance and slowly pushed in, soft moans coming from you as your hands immediately slammed against the table, a choked cry of pleasure passing your lips as Dia eased himself inside of you. Whether it was from the feeling of having him stretch you out for the first time or you just really couldn’t take it anymore, you came.

Shaking, crying and convulsing, you came and Dia took note of this, his warm eyes watching you release from the pleasure. God, if he was any nicer he would’ve felt bad for making you cum so early. But luckily he wasn’t and indulged himself in watching as you clawed and gripped at the table, a hand brought to your mouth to stifle your cries of pleasure.

“Did I really make you feel that good?” He asked, wanting to rub it in a little more, watching as you slowly came down from your high. Rubbing your sensitive sex just a little bit, the Prince leaned back to see how well you’ve taken him for the first time, half his length was good enough progress especially it was your first time with a demon after all.

Picking you up and carrying you in his arms, the Prince slowly sat himself back down in his seat, cooing fondly at you as you laid against his chest. “You took me so well, my love…. I hope you don’t mind me keeping it inside you while I work…. ” He stated as he kissed the side of your face.

You shook your head meekly, reaching down while you had your other arm wrapped around his neck loosely. “… No…. I wanna feel you inside…” You replied tiredly, angling your head to kiss his cheek and jaw. “…. Thank you Dia.” You murmured softly, lovingly at him. The Prince only chuckled back, kissing at your shoulders and smiling fondly at you. “You’re welcome, my sweet flower.”


	33. Desires (Barbatos/GN Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sexual content, cockwarming, breeding.

Barbatos is almost always seen with Lord Diavolo, as it was his job as the Prince’s main servant. He’s always caught up in the Prince’s as well as the brother’s shenanigans. Whether he likes that or not is completely up to him, no one could exactly pinpoint his true emotions since he was so good at hiding them.

But you had an inkling of what this man was like, from first hand experience behind closed doors to the quick glances, sly smiles and secret hand gestures he would send to you which you would send back as well, you knew there was more to this man than just the loyal, calm and collected facade he had on constantly.

He is a demon after all, and you were his perfect, lovely little human. The one he trusts enough to help him release and let himself indulge in those sinful desires of his while also satisfying yours.

Sat down on his lap, sitting all nicely while having his cock buried deep inside you was one of the more mellow desires that you had. Desiring nothing more than to feel your lover’s cock buried deep inside your guts, servicing his cock while still being responsible. You came over to study after all.

“The 46th Prince of the Devildom was involved in what controversy which prompted the power to shift to the younger brother?“ Barbatos asked calmly. “…He had no desire to be the Prince and ran off. No one knows where he went.“ You mumbled softly, leaning back into your lover, whining faintly as you felt his cock twitch inside you. Barbatos himself let out a strained grunt at the feeling of your walls suddenly clamping around his cock.

“Can we do it now?“ You asked softly, panting a little bit from the stimulation. It had been a good hour since he slipped his cock inside you so he could tutor you for you upcoming tests. Barbatos himself didn’t seem like he could hold it any longer either and carefully reached for your legs to pull them up into a more comfortable position. 

With your knees to your chest, Barbatos didn’t hesitate to start moving, the continuous leak of his pre was enough lube to make it so you wouldn’t feel that much pain. Your legs quivered and shook with each deep thrust he pushed into you, your hands reaching for thighs to part them and properly see just how deep your beloved was fucking into you. 

His balls slapped against you with each hard thrust, stimulating you and bringing you closer to your release. Barbatos gripped at your legs, gloves discarded which made it possible for him to dig his nails into your skin, marking you up even more. His thrusts grew sloppy, a sign that he was about to cum and despite being rather shy about the idea, with how good he was fucking you, you couldn’t help but get the confidence to beg.

“Don’t pull it out, please… Cum inside, please… I want to feel your warmth.“ You cried to him, feeling the sensation of his cock fucking into you up into your tummy. It was pain morphed with pleasure and you loved every single second of it up until he complied to your wishes and released inside of you.

Pushing his cock balls deep inside you, he let out a low grunt of your name, panting heavily right after and grunting continuously with each following thrust he took. “Since you want me to cum inside… I’m doing you the favor of fucking my cum deeper inside you, my love…. Can you feel it?” He asked, to which you meekly nodded and whined, hands reaching for your face to try and rub at your cheeks. You were embarrassed yet so fulfilled. You’d love it if he did it again. “I’m making sure that my cum fills you up… My cute little darling… So stuffed and full of my cum…”


	34. Sunglasses (Gojo Satoru/GN Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: I saw this one video on Tiktok where they said that Gege Akutami (Jjk creator) said that when Gojo wears his sunglasses he’s (probably) seeing other women ✌ Sooooooo have this. Also I love cheating AUs for some reason. Also, horribly written bc brain is vvv slow
> 
> Warnings: Cheating, slight angst, Making out, slight sexual scenes, slight self harm and blood (Also Gojo’s kinda ooc I think pff)

“You wear sunglasses?” You asked, slightly curious about the pair that sat neatly on Satoru’s bedside table. You were unaware that Satoru ever took his blindfold off, much more wear shades to cover his eyes instead of his usual black eye mask.

“Oh, yeah, of course. I have to wash this thing too, you know.” The male said in his usual playful tone, following you inside his unit and humming a soft tune as he took his shoes off.

It was just a pair of shades, you’ve seen many of them before, you probably even had a pair somewhere in your own room but for some odd reason, you were curious. Just a little.

Gently picking up the sunglasses in your hands you carefully observed it, eyes focused on the black material and how your fingers smoothed over the frame just to ask, “How often do you use them?” Gojo replied with a short simple answer of “Eh, sometimes.”

“Are they comfortable?” You asked once more, placing them on and noticing how tinted the lenses were. “Can you even see through these–” You couldn’t finish your question as the shades were calmly removed from your face by Gojo’s hand before settled back down onto the wooden side table.

His hand moved to your face and he carefully tilted your head to face him, his lips pressing against yours as he stood behind you. One arm snaking around your waist with his hand reaching for the opposite side of your hip, his other hand firmly holding your head in place.

His kiss was needy, hungry almost. And you kissed back, returning the same amount of eagerness as you turned your body to face him. Your lips moved smoothly, like they were made for each other, fitting so perfectly together. Your hands moved to his neck, his hand moving to your ass while the other continued to cradle your face.

The kiss grew even more intense, like he was devouring you right then and there. You couldn’t breathe. You pulled back for a breather, only to have Gojo lean into you, swallowing your lips with another kiss. “Sato–” His tongue slid into your mouth, silencing your words.

Your hands moved to his chest, gently pressing against his chest to give him some sort of hint but he persisted, a leg moving in between yours and pressing against your crotch, causing you to gasp and let him kiss you even deeper.

As you tried to move back, you were forced onto the bed by gravity, Satoru falling over you in a similar way, body pressed up against yours. Even then, he continued to kiss you passionately, hungrily. He was stealing your breath quite literally, your chest was slightly hurting and you had troubles focusing on him, your body almost immediately submitting to his touch, his heat… To him.

Satoru pulled back after a while, kneeling and hovering over you while watching your heated expression even with his blindfold on. You were breathing heavily, cheeks flushed a dark crimson hue with your eyes half lidded from his breathtaking kiss. Your expression was beautiful, especially since the moonlight that spilled from his window was all that illuminated the room.

He smiled at this, thumb moving to your lips to brush over the plumpness of them. You kissed at the pad of his thumb, causing the white haired male to smirk in response. His thumb moved to your lower lip, tugging your lip down to open your mouth even more before his thumb moved inside your mouth.

You then started sucking on his thumb, moaning his name quietly around it as you kept eye contact with Satoru, watching his expression become more and more pleased with you. You laid beneath him, completely powerless as you submitted your complete self to him. To your lover.

He pulled his thumb out of your mouth, replacing it with both his forefinger and middle finger. You purred once more, the insides of your mouth greedily accepting his fingers and coating them with your saliva.

Your tongue moved over and around his fingers, eagerly coating the two digits with your saliva. Satoru’s free hand moved to unbutton his uniform, moving both his knees in between your thighs which caused you to part your legs even more, exposing your crotch to him. He took advantage of this as his free hand reached for your sex, fondling with it through your clothes after he had finished unbuttoning his uniform.

You yelped and whimpered, jolting to close your legs only to part them once again as Satoru continued to tease your sex. Your moans filled the room, eyes slightly tearing up from the stimulation to your sex. His fingers were skilled, playing with you down there while playing with your mouth as well and in no time, you were a mess beneath the jujutsu sorcerer.

He pulled both hands from your body, an immediate whine of disapproval coming from you. “Won’t my cute little lover welcome me home after a long trip?” He asked, fake hurt obvious in his voice accompanied by the overexaggerated pout present on his lips. You whimpered at this and nodded, slowly shifting to get onto your knees while you crawling closer to him.

You were kneeling on the bed, hands reaching for Satoru’s cheeks as you peppered loving kisses all over his face before you slowly made your way down. On your elbows and knees you were faced with his crotch, the obvious tent showing how he was equally as eager to be devoured by you as you were with him. Leaning forwards, you let your fingers trace the base of the tent while you kisses around the tip, your eyes moving to meet with his as you breathlessly whispered with a smile, “Welcome home, Satoru.”

~~~~

“Nanami, have you ever seen Gojo’s eyes?” You asked the blonde as you stood on the edge of the building, watching as your students ran around the field, training and practicing among themselves, the first years and second years seemed to be getting along quite well.

The male turned to you with a quirked brow, obviously confused as to why you would ask him such a question. “Why do you ask?” He replied, challenging your question with his own which caused you to pout. This didn’t sway the man however and you couldn’t help but drop the childish act, hands moving to hide inside your pockets while you hid half your face into the collar of your own uniform.

“It’s just that, when he came back, I noticed that he had sunglasses on his desk and I couldn’t ask him much about them.” You replied properly, saving Nanami the horror- and you, the embarrassment- of having to listen to what happened to you that night before Gojo left once more to visit another place for business purposes.

There was a long silence between both of you, which caused you to peek out of your uniform to find Nanami watching you with a certain look in his eyes. You couldn’t quite put your finger as to what look he was giving you so you locked eyes with him. It took you all a minute of silence before the blonde turned away from you.

“I’ve never seen him with his blindfold off.” He replied suddenly, which caused you to huff. You couldn’t tell if Nanami was lying or telling the truth, the man constantly had an unfazed expression and spoke formally whenever talking to you which was pretty sucky.

You huffed once more as you relaxed back into your uniform. There’s no way you could talk to this man so casually, he was just too difficult!

“But from what I heard is that he only wears his sunglasses when meeting other people.” He suddenly spoke, causing you to perk up at him curiously, waiting for an explanation to what he said only to get nothing. You turned your gaze back to the students on the field but your brain kept replaying his words.

A month had passed and you had forgotten about the sunglasses incident and were strolling through the streets of Tokyo like any normal person would. You had to meet Nanami later in the afternoon, so you decided to take a walk around the city to kill some time. Dressed in your casual clothes, you looked quite different than you would in your uniform and of course it was a normal reaction for anyone to not recognize you at first glance.

But you could recognize that familiar mop of white hair when you saw it in the crowds of people. It was Satoru, casually dressed and walking down the street a few meters in front of you. You wanted to surprise him with a bag of food you just so happened to buy a few moments earlier, a bubble of excitement welling up inside you as you carefully followed the male.

He sat down at a café, settling on the tables outside of the actual establishment while you sat down a few tables away from him. You ordered for yourself and also ordered something for him, a little curious as to why Gojo was here, your bag of goodies on the seat beside you.

Around ten minutes had passed and you noticed how Gojo was declining the waiters that attempted to get his order, hearing how he was waiting for someone. You didn’t think much of it, it was probably someone he needed to talk to about work.

After another five minutes had passed and Gojo was still patiently waiting, on his phone and smiling. You wondered who he was waiting for and deduced that you could surprise him right now and just immediately leave him to his business right now.

So you stood up from your table and slowly made your way to Satoru’s table. “Sa–” “Satoru-Chan!” A chirpy voice, louder than yours, caught both yours and the white haired male’s attention. You stopped in your tracks as a woman made her way to Satoru, who met her halfway. She wrapped her arms around the Jujutsu Sorcerer’s shoulders and he snaked his arms around her waist. “Hey there, sweetheart~ Looking beautiful as always.” He chirped and leaned in to press a kiss to her bright red lips.

You stood there, watching as the scene before you unfolded before your very eyes. Your lover kissing and holding another woman right under the sun in the eyes of the public. You blinked owlishly at the sight, unable to comprehend if what was happening was real.

So you pinched your arm. Harder. Harder. A little harder this time. You were about to pinch yourself once more when you felt a liquid trail down your arm, you looked at it to notice that you had ended up pinching yourself too hard that your blood came out.

You looked at them once more, realizing just now that Gojo had blue eyes. They were like the sky, so bright and vibrant. So beautiful and so fondly looking at the woman wrapped in his arms. “Did you wait long?” The woman asked him and he chuckled and kissed her lips once more. “Nope, not really, baby.” He replied to her, helping her to their table.

You took a step back, knocking into a waiter who asked if you were okay. You couldn’t respond to the question and instead pointed to the bag by your table. “Could you please give that to the man with white hair with the girl along with my order? Thank you.” And without another word, you stepped away and another, and another until you were quietly walking away from the café.

“Sir? This bag is for you. A customer told me to hand it to you before they left.” The waiter told Gojo, settling the bag on the empty stool beside the male who had just received a cake slice and drink. Gojo was a little confused, so he checked the bag of sweets only to feel his stomach drop.

He felt a familiar presence from earlier that was gone now, it was warm and fuzzy and it reminded him of you. The bag of sweets was the only confirmation he needed, to realize that it really was you who was here just moments ago.

He looked at the crowd of people, through his shades and messy white hair, trying to look for you in that sea of people. He was about to stand up and look for you when he felt a hand on his arm. “Baby? What’s wrong?” The girl beside him asked, looking up at him with large doe eyes. Satoru slowly sat back down and with a cough smiled at her and shook his head. “Nothing, beautiful. I just thought I saw someone I knew in the crowd.” He replied casually.

~~

You sat down on an empty bench in the park, a can of vending machine coffee right by your side. You were supposed to meet Nanami three hours ago, but you just couldn’t meet anyone right now.

As you watched the sunset, hearing the laughter of children and other people talking, you finally realized that look Nanami gave you.

You snorted at yourself, smiling at yourself as the sunset reflected in your blank eyes. You felt a presence behind you yet ignored it, not knowing who it was but frankly not caring either. That was until you noticed the familiar suit and heard the ticking wrist watch.

“If I was your boss, I would’ve fired you if you didn’t arrive at the time of meeting.” Nanami stated calmly, sitting beside you as you both stared into the sunset. You laughed dryly at his response, hanging your head and staring at your lap.

“Luckily, you aren’t my boss.” You responded with a slight snicker and he merely scoffed at you. Silence enveloped you both before the sounds of sniffling came. Nanami spared you a glance, noticing how there were wet spots on your clothes and you knew, even without looking at him, he was once again watching you with that look in his eyes.

The look of pity.


	35. Bathtime Blues (Sage Lesath/GN Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: One of my latest works ✌
> 
> Warnings: Nudity, flirting, cursing

You weren’t much of a neat freak but that didn’t mean you weren’t against the idea of taking a bath, especially after the events of tonight. From the transportation, the ground and the brawl, a nice bath was what you thought was necessary to both, figuratively and literally, wash away the dirt and grime of the day’s events. Not even the freezing air of Astrea was going to stop your attempt to relax.

Anisa had informed you of a bath not far from her office and offered you a change of clothes that suited your physique more than that over the top costume you were still wearing. Besides, it was far from ideal and impractical for a human to be prancing around the place wearing such flashy clothing. 

You slowly made your way around the halls after thanking Anisa for her generosity. You sauntered off into the direction she instructed you to follow, carrying the towels and change of clothes in your arms, the sound of the soles of boots quietly tapping against the cold grey stone floor being the only noise through the empty building, save for the occasional loud howl of the wind outside. 

After a few locked doors and awkward run-ins with guards, you finally found the bath. A relieved sigh rumbles past your lips as you waltzed inside lazily, finding comfort in the heat that sprung from the open pool of water. Closing the large wooden door, you leaned against it for a moment, looking up at the high ceilings and carefully trying to retrace the events of the day.

Mere hours ago, you were excited to be cosplaying for your favorite game of all time, and now, with a tired sigh, you were worn out from having your first ever escapade. You buried your nose into the fresh towel, another small sigh passing your lips. You shook your head, dismissing your negative thoughts. You came to the bath to relax and clean up, not ponder over the bizarre occurrences of the day.

Pushing yourself off the cold wooden door, you slowly made yourself to the pool. The moonlight seeped through the glass stained windows, enveloping the bath in a dark blue glow. It almost felt ethereal to be standing here compared to where you were just from. Hotel bathrooms don’t exactly give off the same vibe as this. You settled your new clothes a few feet away from the pool, not wanting to accidentally get them wet. You started stripping after you took a deep breath, calming yourself and deciding to finally get some of your relaxation time going.

You had already taken off your boots, pants and coat, all neatly piled up next to your fresh change and was about to start unbuttoning your top when you heard something shuffle in the room. You took a quick glance around the room. Nothing caught your eye and there were no since of anyone else but yourself, even the water was still. You slowly turned back to your clothes, quickly taking off the top as well as your bottoms before making your way to the inviting bath.

You stepped into the warm water, a hiss of content and pleasure escaping your lips before you fully committed to the bath and completely submerged into the water. The warmth of the water surrounded your body and it was only then that you noticed how sore your muscles were. You weren’t used to running around for your life. Earth didn’t work like that. Or at least, your life didn’t.

You stayed under the surface for quite a long while, only rising once your lungs started screaming for air. You ran your fingers through your hair, pushing the soaked locks back and away from your face as you made your way to the edge of the pool, taking calm and slow steps and only stopping once the cold tiles touched your bare skin. You shivered at the contact, arms reached to fold over your chest as you hugged yourself. The air above the water was still colder than you were comfortable with so you sank back into the water just enough to keep your shoulders above the surface.

You sighed once more, this time in content as you relaxed against the edge of the bath, a comforting silence enveloping you. 

“You can hold your breath for a long time, huh? Almost thought you drowned there.“ A voice chimed in right by your ear. It was smooth, with a deep rumble, an underlying accent hidden just beneath the surface of those words. You yelped at the voice, spinning around to raise a hand at the intruder who simply caught your wrist in their grasp. Your eyes scampered to their face, the familiar pair of honey colored orbs staring playfully into your own confused hues. 

“Thought I had to save you for a second.“ The familiar man mused, crouched on the edge of the bath with that roguish grin present on his lips. “Thought I had to give you some mouth to mouth–“ You cut him off with a splash of water, taking this a chance to slip away. Your eyes narrowed at his hunched and, now, wet figure.

“Have you ever heard of manners?“ He asked you, a frown replacing his toothy grin as he wiped his face off on his sleeve. “Says the one who walked in on someone bathing and didn’t bother turning tail to leave.“ You retorted, lips resting in a pout as you dunked your body back in the water, keeping your head above the surface to glare at him. “I don’t turn tail, darling.“ He said, a purr almost mixing in with his words as he spoke. You splashed him once more, a noise of discomfort coming from the feline-like man. 

“Hey, hey! Watch it!“ He exclaimed, rolling out of the way just enough to not get splashed. Annoyance bubbled up inside you, “ _You_ watch it!“ You retaliated, watching as he looked at you in surprise. “What are you even doing here?“ You asked, slowly backing away to the end where you placed your towels only to grasp at nothing. You took a quick glance at your towels, finding them gone from their spot.

“Looking for this?“ Sage called out to you, catching your attention as you whipped your head back to face him. In his hands was your towel, dangerously hanging just above the water. “Don’t you dare.“ You huffed and let go, quickly catching it right before it touched the water. You gave of a sound of surprise before your expression morphed into a mix of confusion, annoyance and boredom. “Alright, what do you want?“ You asked, losing the urge to snap back at the male before you.

“A chat; some company, maybe.” He stated, sitting back on the edge, legs outstretched and relaxed along the poolside. “And you chose me, the one who was taking a bath.“ You asked, raising a brow at him. He only grinned back, cheeks tinted with a slight red and the playfulness dancing in his eyes once more. “I mean, not gonna lie, I was just strolling along and found your cute self stalking the halls and decided that you’d be my pal tonight.“ He said with a chuckle, eyes watching you carefully. “A naked interdimensional interloper?” You asked and he howled with laughter only for it to rumble into a purr, sharp eyes focusing on you once more like you were a meal. “I’m not picky~”

The statement makes your cheeks burn with embarrassment, your situation only dawning upon you after his words sink in. You were naked with a man you met only a few hours ago. “Something on your mind?” He asked, his playful grin melting into a soft charming smile. Your body relaxed slightly, thankful that the water was helping hide your naked body from Sage’s prying eyes. Though, you could only stay in the water for so long. Catching a cold wouldn’t be ideal in this world.

“What are you **actually** doing here?” You asked him, hands reaching for your shoulders and gently rubbing them. He shrugged, setting your towel on the side, still near him. “Like I said, strolling–“ “ _Sneaking._ ” You corrected him, causing him to scoff in amusement. “Call it whatever you want.” He stated with a laze shrug. You chuckled at this.

“Something I said make you laugh?” He asked. You shook your head a little before you leaned back against the edge of the pool, your own eyes trailing the water before locking with Sage’s amber hues. “You just never struck me as a… charmer.” You mused, watching Sage’s eyes glint with curiosity. “Oh, so you aren’t charmed by me?“ He asked you, shifting to face his body towards you, as if flexing might grab your attention.

Maybe it will.

You shook your head in reply, one hand reaching to ruffle your slightly damp hair, letting some strands fall in front of your eyes. You watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat, eyes fixated on your figure. You slowly moved across the waters, eyes locked with those bright golden eyes that had, admittedly, caught your attention. “What’s a man got to do?” He asked, tail swishing behind him in a way you could assume was him being, excited. “Oh, nothing much.” You said, looking aside so you could play with the water for a moment, still carefully making your way towards Sage.

“Maybe… I just need a big…“ You trailed off and took a step closer. “..Strong…“ And you took another. “Handsome…“ And another. “Man….” You paused for a moment, looking back at Sage to find his tail moving around excitedly behind him, his blush darkening and his ears twitching every so often. “…To give me what I want.“ Sage let out a shaky breath from your statement, the ends of his lips curling into a knowing smile. “I think I know just the right guy.” He commented and it was your turn to smile at him, “Oh, do you now?“ You played along, taking more and more steps until you were about two feet from him.

“Are you sure he can give it to me?“ You asked, making easy slow steps to the male who eagerly waited for you. ”Oh I bet he could. He’d get you what you want. Just tell him.” He mused, his tongue darting out to lick at his lips, making you giggle slightly, lips curled into a playful smile and cheeks dusted a faint red. 

After a few more slow strides you were able to close the distance between you and Sage, who was damn near teetering off the edge of the pool. “What I want…?” Your hands reached for his face, wet fingers touching his cheek and causing him to shiver slightly, his eyes focused on you. “I….” You leaned in, closing the gap and letting your nose lightly rub against his. Your breaths mixed, both of you taking hot deep breaths as Sage anticipated your moves, your words.

You removed one hand from his cheek. letting your fingertips lightly trail over his jaw, then his neck, feeling his heart race from your touch. “Want…” Your fingers traced wet shapes on his collarbone and to his chest, letting your nails lightly rake across his stomach, causing him to shiver. Sage lets out a breathy laugh, anxiously and eagerly anticipating, eyes darting all over your bare figure. Your other hand traced his arm, your lips curling into a playful and pleased smile as you leaned in close enough for your lips to be brushing against his. With a deep breath, your gaze moving from his lips to his eyes to notice that desire dance in his eyes. ”You…” You whispered against his lips, eyes fluttering shut before you quickly grabbed your towel from his hold. 

Gripping his belt, you tugged him into the pool with all your might while you scrambled to get out of the water, hurriedly wrapping a towel around your soaking frame. You rushed to your clothes deciding it would be best if you changed in the office instead of right here. Grabbing your stuff you bolted for the door, leaving a sputtering and soaking wet Sage. 

You turned to face the man as you stood by the open door, grinning triumphantly at the red-faced man in the water. With a snicker you gave a bow and a wave. “Don’t stay in the water for too long! You’ll catch a cold.” You mused and finally rushed out. Sage watched as you ran, your wet footsteps slowly fading as he hauled himself onto the side of the pool. Laughing to himself he ran his fingers through his hair and with his own toothy grin, cursed under his breath.

“Cheeky little fucker, that one… I’ll get you back. Just you wait.”


	36. Habits (Sage Lesath/GN Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: No thoughts, head empty. Just cat-boy with cat habits. 
> 
> Warning/s: Slight NSFW for the last part

_“Uhm… Felix?“_ You quietly called out to the necromancer who sat close to you, face buried in an old tome. in a language you couldn’t understand. “What?” He asked, eyes never leaving the book causing you to lightly yet hurriedly tap at his shoulder. “What?“ He asked once more, voice obviously aggravated by your tapping. “ _Felix!_ “ You whisper-yelled, causing the male to shut the book and turn to you, an exasperated sigh passing his lips.

“What do you want?“ He asked, noticing how you motioned your finger carefully to the other end of the table. He trailed your finger, lifting his gaze to meet a pair of golden hues lazily staring back at him. It was Sage, eyeing him and, most probably, you. “It’s just Sage, what’s wrong?” He furrowed his eyebrows before turning back to you, only noticing your situation. You had your head held down, cheeks and ears tinted red. “He’s been…“ You murmured softly, lips pressing into a thin line before you looked up at Felix. 

“He just started staring at me and started slowly blinking his eyes. I copied him and now he’s grinning at me and doing it again.” You replied, looking up only to see Sage’s impassive expression shift to a more cheerful one. His lips curled into a pleased grin, baring his teeth just enough as his eyes focused on you, another slow blink offered to you.

Felix, on the other hand, was slightly perturbed at the scene he had just witnessed and it took most of his energy to not groan out in frustration. Rubbing his temple, he shook your arm off him and he murmured. “I think those a called Kitty-kisses.” He muttered, shuffling around to grab his books as well as a few papers. You looked up at him in confusion only for him to look at you knowingly. “It’s his way of showing affection… _I think_.” He sighed, standing up and walking away from you. Left in stunned silence, you swallowed hard as you started to focus on your own books, trying to shake off the new information you received.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

“Sage, please move.” You huffed, watching the fully grown male sprawled out on your bed, laying on top of your books and pants. A grin presented itself on his face and he merely eyeballed you from his spot.

“I swear to fuck– get off my bed.“ You huffed, walking over to your bed, standing by it and watching the male expectantly. Sage didn’t seem all too intimidated by your attempt though and continued to watch you with playful eyes, the ends of his lips slightly curled into a grin.

You tried to keep an upset expression, your eyebrows slightly furrowed, lips curled into a pout and eyes narrowing at the male, who still wasn’t budging. You kept eye contact with Sage, neither of you looking away for even a split second.

After a long period of silence, you sighed, closing your eyes and rubbing your face. “Fine, I’ll brush your hair.” You grunted, giving into his desires. A triumphant purr rumbled from him as he rolled over just enough to release your pants from under him. Grabbing your trousers, you shuffled into them before grabbing your brush and walking back over to the feline-like male.

Sitting down on the bed, your legs folded on top of the sheets, you pat your thighs and watched as Sage, almost immediately, crawled over and lay his head on your lap. “I swear, you act like a cat more than Stella does.” You grumbled under your breath, earning an offended _‘hey!’_ from the man laying on top of you.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Your steps were heavy as you made your way to your room. Your body was aching and sore from training with both Anisa and Felix all day, it was a surprise how you were even still in one piece since you could no longer feel your arms, or your legs. 

You gave yourself a mental pat on the back when you reached your room, leaning against the door to shut it close and sighing in relief. You had no energy to change nor did you have the energy to take your boots off, you just wanted to rest.

“Took you long enough.” A low rumbling voice uttered from the shadows of your bedroom, a gasp erupting from you as you reached for the dagger that rested on your lower back. “Sage? Is that you?” You called out to the dark, sighing in relief when the familiar man emerged from the shadows. You relaxed once you realized it wasn’t an intruder and let your arms rest on your sides, turning around to lock the door.

“What are you even doing here?” You asked, reaching for the lock only to get silence as a response to your question. Wondering if the male heard you, you turned around to face him to repeat what you said when he suddenly stood before you, towering your much smaller frame. You hissed a little from the surprise, narrowing your eyes at him only for him to do the same to you.

You were a little intimidated by his stare but you were way more tired than you were scared. Furrowing your eyebrows at him, you observed his expressions under the faint glow of the moonlight. There were so many emotions dancing in his eyes. Hurt, betrayal, confusion, irritation. “Sage, answer my–” Your words were cut short as you felt his lips press against yours in a kiss, his hands reaching up to cup your cheeks. In retaliation, your hands reached to grip his coat. A noise passed your lips from the suddenness, one that the greedily ate up as he continued to kiss you passionately, hungrily.

Your mind grew hazy, the lack of breath from being kissed and the fatigue catching up to you even more. You lightly hit his chest, whimpering into the kiss, desperate to catch your breath. Your lungs screamed for proper air and you were left weak when Sage pulled back, his amber eyes focused on you. You looked up at him through your lashes, noticing his reddened cheeks and ears, eyes reduced to slits with a carnal desire swimming in his eyes. 

“Sage, you… asshole.” You murmured through heavy breaths, noticing how his breathing was also labored and how he was also quite heated. He leaned back in and you almost whined when you thought he’d kiss you again, but this time a different sound came from your lips as he started kissing at your neck.

His kisses were wet and open and yet he would occasionally rub his cheek and nose against your feverish skin. “Sage–” You gasped at the feeling of his teeth burying into your skin. At this point you were too weak to stand on your own two feet and let Sage carry your body to the bed where he continued his attack on your neck and shoulders.

“You’re mine.“ He would mutter over and over. His kisses were leaving you breathless. Sharp breaths and airy moans passed your lips and though your grip on his shirt was weak, you kept it there, as if it would keep you grounded despite how excited you were. 

The Ilephta pulled back to admire his work, your top half-undone from his hands with his bites and marks covering your whole neck, shoulders and parts of your chest. You were breathless beneath him, face red from embarrassment and stimulation and he honestly wouldn’t like it any other way.

“I’m sorry… I just couldn’t let their smells stay on you… Not when you’re mine.” He murmured, hands moving back to your face to brush your hair from your eyes. Those beautiful eyes he could stare into all night, all day. Narrowing your eyes at him, you mustered up all your strength to hit his shoulder, which wasn’t much to deter him as he merely glanced at your hand and took it in his own, leaning to kiss at your wrist.

He continued to kiss at your wrist, slowly trailing up to you where he hovered just above you, staring into your eyes fondly. You, on the other hand, found it just a little bit embarrassing, why was he just looking at you? “…If you’re gonna kiss me, just do it….” You grumbled, finally breathing at a regular pace, yet your cheeks grew even hotter. Just a he was about to kiss you, the door to your room suddenly opened and Felix waltzed in with a candle in hand.

“Hey, I was wondering if you have my book– Okay, bye.” As quickly as Felix came, the moment he noticed both you and Sage breathless and disheveled, he almost wanted to pluck his eyeballs as he turned around and left, closing the door behind him with a loud thud before calling out. _‘Lock the door!!!’_

You and Sage watched the door, both shocked from being caught in such a compromising situation. You were first to snap out of it as you pushed Sage off of you and grabbed your pillow, hitting him relentlessly. Since Sage was much larger than you, and more nimble may I add, it was easy for him to pin you back down on the bed, a grin playing on his lips. But this time it was less threatening, and more of an apologetic and awkward one.

You glared up at him and he merely grinned back down at you. You huffed and sighed at him, still a little pissed but just way more tired now. Knocking your head against his, you grumbled at him to let you sleep. To which he did, finally peeling off of you and getting onto his feet. Just as he was about to leave, you gripped at the ends of his coat and mumbled. “You just attacked me like that and won’t even stay to sleep? Some man you are….” You grumbled, peeking up at him through your messy hair and lashes. He could almost see you pout even though most of your face was covered.

With a sigh and a chuckle, he crawled onto the empty side of the bed and let you slightly cuddle up to him. “Goodnight.” He mused after a little while. “I hope you have sweet dreams of me–” “Don’t push your luck, Lesath."


	37. Terrified (Garou/GN Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I started watching the 2nd season of OPM and immediately fell in love with Garou's character. My brother keeps asking me why I'm attracted to 'Broken Men' and I don't know what to say.

It was pure coincidence how he stumbled into your unit just as you were about to enter. Well, "stumble" is an understatement considering the chaos that filled the apartment. You had just come home when you heard a crash from the hallways. Your first instinct was to run, get to somewhere safe and contact the heroes but when you noticed a figure staggering down the hallway you couldn't help but stop in your tracks.

It was a tall man, he was built and had a threatening aura. You were like a deer in the headlights as you stood frozen in your spot, eyes staring at the man that slowly trudged towards you. He would grunt and groan with each step, his breath heavy as you finally realized, as the moon shun through the glass windows, that he was injured. Blood dripped from a wound on his head, a large gash on his head staining the already dark shirt even further.

"What are you looking at?" He called out in a huff, leaning against the wall for support while you gripped the keys in your hand, a small rattle and a squeak coming from you when he spoke. "... You're bleeding." You mused in response, watching his expression sour. "That's pretty obvious isn't it?" He replied and you swallowed hard. Part of you wanted to ask why he was in this situation and part of your screamed to run the other way. But your knees were weak and for some reason you couldn't feel your legs.

"Find him!" A booming voice came from further down the hallway which caused the man to click his tongue, an irritated expression replacing the tired one he had. Pushing himself off the wall, he started to walk towards you yet keep his eyes off you. He was trying to escape.

"Hurry up and find him!" The voice yelled, this time closer. A shiver ran through you as the man passed and your arm reached out to him. A tight grip wrapped around your wrist, earning a whimper from you as the man towered over your shorter figure. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked, voice low and threatening. Breath heavy and ragged, you looked up at him with one eye and carefully pushed your front door open

"In here." You whimpered. His amber eyes shifted from you to the empty room and he debated on whether or not to run off. "I think he went down here!" The voice exclaimed again, causing the male before you to click his tongue in annoyance and enter the room, with you following right after. The door shut with a loud thud and a click and you were thrown onto the floor, the tall man slowly walking over to you. With the lights on, you could notice how this man was completely injured. You would wonder how he was still walking if not for the fact that bent down and gripped your face in his hand, the mere size of it much bigger than your face.

Sharp amber hues stared down at you coldly, his eyes void of any and all emotion. You propped yourself up on your elbows, staring deep into his eyes. There was a long silence between both of you and the man let go of your cheeks, huffing softly as he stood back on his feet. A rapid series of knocks brought your attention to the door and the man sneered at you. You swallowed hard and he moved over to your bed, hiding behind your curtain dividers

You pushed yourself off the ground, walking over to the door and opening it to find a hero standing tall and proud in front of you. "Good Evening." The hero greeted you and you nodded meekly. "Is there a problem?" You asked, attempting to sound a little less rattled but not exactly succeeding. The hero noticed this and asked if you were alright, to which you responded with another nod. Despite their hesitance in your answer, they proceeded to ask you if you had seen a tall man with white hair pass by.

You replied with a no.

The hero furrowed his eyebrows at you and huffed, requesting to check your home to which you denied him, persuading him that you just come home and would have noticed if someone snuck inside your house. With a little persuasion and a bit of sterness, you were able to convince that there was no one in the room but yourself. Or at least you were close to. A loud creak behind the curtain caused the hero to perk up and push you aside, saying how civilians should never interact with villains and part of you grew angry.

You marched up after the hero who stormed into your office and right up at the curtains. "You can't be barging into my house!" You exclaimed, desperately trying to get the hero to stop walking up to the curtains but to no avail. Standing right in front of the curtains stood the hero, proud and eager. Your stomach coiled tightly in your abdomen and you feared for the worst. Gripping the pale blue sheets, the hero threw the curtains open, expecting to find his culprit, or at least someone, on the bed only to find it empty. 

The window was open, causing a cold breeze to drift inside of your apartment and the man who you were hiding, gone. The hero walked up to the window, peering out into the street and finding nothing. You swallowed hard, your grip on your clothes causing your knuckles to turn white. Where was he? You wondered. Casually trying to look around as well without rousing any suspicion.

Turning to face you, with his expression clearly disappointed and irked, the hero apologized for suddenly barging in and slowly excused himself. Not without bidding you goodbye in the most condescending tone you've ever heard. After the hero had left, you loosened your grip on your clothes before you, yourself decided to take a peek outside of the window, wondering where the man could've possible gone.

As you were about to look out, his head popped out from the top of the window, surprising you and causing you to fall against the bed. Staring up at him, you watched as the man slowly crawled into your room. Swallowing hard, you stared up at the injured man, who continued to watch you with a calculated gaze.

"We need to... Get you patched up." You murmured softly, carefully trying to peel yourself off the bed and not make any sudden movements but the pain that shot through your wrist was harsh too. With a click of his tongue he held you by the waist and tossed you to sit on the bed, caging you in your spot with his large figure. "You're worrying over me when you have a bruised wrist?" He huffed, seemingly unamused by your choices yet you merely furrowed your eyebrows at him.

"You could at least say thank you." You grumbled, massaging your injured wrist before you got off the other side of the bed and pulled back the curtains. You walked over to the medical kit in the corner, keeping the man in your peripheral who seemed confused as to why you were helping him. You wondered too. It was obvious that this guy was a bad guy but for some reason you brought him inside your home, hid him and are even trying to get him patched up.

"Sit on the bed." You ordered him, finally walking over with the medkit in hand. Looking up, you noticed that he was staring at you, confused as if you had just asked him the stupidest question. "Sit on the bed." You repeated. Despite his confusion he followed, sitting down and watching as you pulled out the necessary things you needed to patch him up. Mainly a disinfecting solution, cotton balls and bandages.

Dipping a cotton ball in the solution, you walked over to the male and held was about to dab it over the wound on his cheek when he gripped your wrist, this time much less tight and threatening and more loose and cautionary. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked you. "Treating a patient." You replied. He looked at you incredulously. "Now would you let go of my hand?" You asked. The male before you merely stared you down but proceeded to drop his grip.

Without any hesitation, you started to dab the cotton over his wounds. He hissed and jerked back, only to stop as your free hand cupped his other cheek gently, stopping him in place as you quietly murmured for him to not move. And he followed. It was silent for a few minutes as you treated his injuries, asking him to remove his shirt, to which he obliged, to treat the wounds on his chest. As you wrapped the bandages securely around his chest, he suddenly spoke to you.

"Aren't you scared?" He asked and you looked up at him, confused. "Shouldn't you be afraid of me? You found me injured with a hero right on my tail. That means I'm a bad guy, that you should be terrified of me." He explained, watching as you finished up his chest and gently pat the bandages securely. Standing upright with a sigh of accomplishment, you placed your hands on your hips before locking eyes with him.

"At first, yes, I was." You responded honestly before you set the bandages back in its container and closed the med kit. You turned back to the male and merely huffed. "But now, I'm not nearly as scared." You replied nonchalantly and he gave you a confused look. You merely relaxed and smiled slightly at his expression, moving to return the medkit in its proper place before turning to him once more.

"The only people I consider bad guys are the annoying bastards at my school who pick on me." You responded, grabbing a pain killer and a bottle of water off the table before walking back. Walking back, you carefully took one of his hands and placed both items there, slightly amazed how it fit in his hand before you turned to look at him with a small pleased smile. "And you were being a good patient for most of it." You stated, patting his arm as to punctuate your sentence. 

His expression softened greatly at your words, from having a confused expression he just stared at you with an owlish look. He almost looked like one, honestly, with those wide honey eyes of his. "... You're a weirdo." He commented and you couldn't help but huff, walking back and crossing both arms at him. "I literally helped you." You replied. "Exactly."

It was your turn to look at him all confused. "And why shouldn't I help someone who's injured?" You asked and he brought one leg up and tested his arm on it. He shrugged at you, turning his gaze to the side. Silence enveloped you both and it was obvious he wasn't going to continue speaking. You sighed at the young man and shook your head.

You walked around your room, looking for a large enough coat to probably help him fight off the cold once he leaves. Honestly, you can't keep him here. "Thanks." He said after a while of silence and you merely scoffed in amusement. "No problem." You replied, scouring through your clothes and some old clothes to find something, anything to replace that ripped top he was wearing. He watched you quietly, observing and analyzing you.

Why didn't you turn him in? Why did you patch him up? Were you and idiot? Is that why you helped him? He couldn't comprehend how you put your life on the line for someone like him, a stranger, of all things. Have you never heard of stranger danger?

"Garou. That's my name." He said calmly and you hummed. After finding a large loose green shirt you used to own, you gave it a few pats to remove the dust and shook it for good measure. "Well, Garou, I hope you don't mind the color green." You spoke with a small nervous chuckle only to look back at your bed and find no one. Surprised you walked around your tiny apartment, trying to look for the tall man. "Garou?" You called out, finally poking your head out of the window, looking around and even up to see if he was hiding from you.

The wind blew in your hair and your clothes, blurring your vision as the colors of the street and the chatter of the passersby filled the cool crisp air. After looking down into the crowd finding no trace of the man, you pulled back and looked at the crumpled green fabric in your hands. With a small huff, you grumbled to yourself. "I'd be more terrified if he didn't look like an owl" You grumbled to yourself before tossing the shirt onto the bed, falling on the mattress shortly after before huffing quietly.

"I did not just find him hot." You grumbled, bringing your hands to your face as you curled up and rolled around in your bed.

Garou on the other hand stood on the building across your apartment, watching you squirm in your bed, furiously rubbing at your cheeks and face. With narrowed eyes, he leaned back against the cold stone, folding his arms over his chest as he continued to watch you in amusement. "Weirdo." He mused with a small scoff before shaking his head. "That shirt wouldn't have fitted me. Plus I don't like green." He huffed, escaping off into the night.

Maybe it was fine, not always being so scary.

Maybe. 


	38. His Invitation (Nanami Kento/GN Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝐇𝐢𝐬 𝐈𝐧𝐯𝐢𝐭𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 (𝐍𝐚𝐧𝐚𝐦𝐢 𝐊𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐨/𝐆𝐍 𝐑𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐞𝐫) ♥🌶
> 
> Note: Heavily inspired by a playlist on YouTube. It just popped in my brain and I had to fucking write it, even though I’m currently doing my exam :) Anyways, Villain Nanami vibes 
> 
> Warning/s: Insinuating stuff, not too much lmao.

You stared down at the black gloved hand, extended out to you as an invitation to a dance. The band played a song, the music feeding into the temptation to dance with the man who kept his hand out for you.

Any other day you’d accept a dance with a handsome man, enjoying how close you could be with a stranger yet feel how oddly perfect you could fit within his arms, as if you were made to stay there, be there with him. To dance like no one else was here, like the world only had you both, gliding across the floor in graceful, beautiful movements. 

To be together, share a piece of eternity with a man you’ve never met before you’d part and the illusion of your fantasies fade as the crowd materialized around you both once more.

But he was different, you were aware. 

The danger this man posed to both yourself and to everyone around you. How easy it could be for him to entice every other woman or man in this wide ballroom, yet he settled for you.

“Dance with me.” His voice was smooth, a low purr rumbling with the three words he spoke to you. You heard it clearly, his words, despite the music, that persuaded you to give in. It was supposed to be an invitation to lull you into him, yet it sounded like a command, one you couldn’t so easily turn down. 

You swallowed hard, your hands pressed close to your chest as your eyes shifted from his open hand to see his face. Surely, you could look him in the eyes and tell him, no. How hard would it be, to deny a stranger your hand in a dance?

Not so easy.

“..I...“ Your voice was caught in your throat as your eyes met the stranger’s. Brown eyes as inviting as the warmth of a cup of coffee on a chilly afternoon evening. His brown eyes were strong, a fire dancing among those copper eyes that reminded you of the wild flames of a campfire. 

Bright, hot, inviting, _dangerous...._

“You seem to be at a loss for words.“ He spoke, the ends of his lips tilting into a coy smile, his eyes narrowing just ever so slightly. You looked away, not capable of handling the intense eye contact you were sharing. Instead, you focused on other parts of his face, 

He was handsome. He _is_ handsome.

From his neatly styled hair, fair skin, the deep contours of his cheeks to the way his lips were curled into the perfect smile.

“Perhaps I was coming on too strong?“ He suggested and brought his hand back to himself, curled by chin as he though, almost reconsidering his choice. If he were to leave you right now and persuade a different person to dance, you would surely feel relieved, the intense air that enveloped you like a wave would disappear and you would relax, breathe, be free from this suffocating situation.

**Yet**.... part of you hated the thought. He came to you for a reason. Were you special? Were you important? Or were you like a small flash of light in a dark room, one that piqued his interest just enough for him to spare you some attention?

Are you a masochist by any chance?

You kept your gaze to the floor, directing your thoughts to the designs on the tiles of the floor. It was polished to the extent that you could see your reflection; your beautiful, wonderful, handsome face expressing such a worrisome expression. Did you really have to think this hard over a stranger inviting you to dance?

It was a simple yes or no question, despite his ‘question’ being worded as a command, you still had the right to deny him.

The question is, do you have the valor to do so?

You parted your lips to speak, your decision finally made.

**Deny him.**

“Let me try again...“ He spoke once more, clearing his throat. This time, his voice went lower, his words barely louder than a whisper, yet, you heard it. Lifting your gaze you were met with those captivating brown eyes. Bending slightly, he presented his hand to yours once more, despite being the one who wanted your attention, he held himself with such charm, such honor. His head was lifted to meet your eyes, the fire that danced within his own growing stronger, brighter, wilder. The flames could lick at your skin at any moment. You’re in danger. It would be best to leave. Deny him and leave. 

“ _Would you like to dance with me, my dear?_ “

The words left your mouth before you could even comprehend. Your body moved on its own, your hesitant hand, no longer thinking twice as you reached out for his own, letting his warm touch envelop your cold fingers. His smile grew wider, but only for a fraction of a second. 

“ _Yes._ “ 

You spoke in a voice not your own. When did your voice become that airy? Why did you sound so happy, so eager, so pleasantly delighted? He was dangerous. A dangerous man. You were stepping to close to the fire, you were bound to get burned

He brought his lips to your knuckles, planting a soft, warm kiss that was too ephemeral in your opinion. Yet that fleeting kiss was enough to let the fires swallow your whole body. You’ll get burned.

But for the price of a kiss, no...

_But for his kiss, his touch, his warmth,_ **_for him_ ** **.**

You’d willingly walk into the fire for it, wouldn’t you?

He relished in his victory with that brief coquettish and triumphant grin. Standing upright, he pulled you close to himself, bringing your hand to rest on his shoulder while he reached for the other. His moves were swift, almost feathery. They tickled your skin just for the shortest moments and here you were, craving **more**.

His hand settled your on hips, his hand was large enough for his fingers to easily grip at your hips. Your cheeks burned at the thought, how lewd. 

You just met him! He just invited you for a dance. Nothing more.

It wouldn’t be good if you fantasized about this man. How his hold on your hands, your hips felt so salacious yet so innocent. How you wished his lips would press kisses to places other than your knuckles. How you wished he would whisk you away even more, steal you from this boring party.

If the fires were already slowly taking you slowly. Why not fall into the deepest pits of hell and let it devour you completely?

“Don’t worry...“ 

You gasped sharply. You hadn’t noticed how close he was to you, too preoccupied by the thought of laying with a complete stranger that effortlessly stole your voice, your breath and maybe, even your heart.

Your body pressed up against his own, the hand on your hip snaking around your waist as he decided to keep you closer to him, as if someone might steal you away. His lips were by your ear, the tip of his nose just grazing the shell of your ear as his breath tickled your skin. 

“I have no plans on letting you go... especially not after you allowed me to indulge you.“

His grip tightened, you would’ve considered it uncomfortable if you weren’t too focused on his words and how your mind distorted those words to conjure up every sinful scenario possible.

_“Let me be a little greedy.... Just tonight is all I need to persuade you to be mine."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ＼(￣▽￣)／


End file.
